A Jersey Thing
by Labripha
Summary: Había estado evitándolos, eran la peste de su vida... pero terminó en la cama de uno. [Kyan/Style]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y para su más puro entretenimiento._**

 _Ship: Kyan / Style_

 _Advertencia: Uso de palabras "fuertes"_

* * *

Bostezó notoriamente cubriendo su acción con la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sujetaba su vaso térmico para café, él no tomaba café, pero lo estaba manteniendo despierto en su transcurso a su edificio. La canción que reproducía su celular, y que nadie más escuchaba gracias a sus auriculares, le hicieron fruncir el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué seguía esa canción en su repertorio. Se detuvo, cambiando el vaso a la otra mano para sacar el celular de su bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, siguió cambiando de canción hasta que encontró la adecuada en ese momento.

Bebió una vez más de su café, suspirando y retomando el camino a su edificio con completa calma, su clase era en quince minutos, el transcurso lo tomaba en diez, lo que le sobraban cinco minutos para buscar un asiento, sumando los otros diez en los que su maestro llegaba.

Ignoró todo a su alrededor, solamente se concentraba en la canción que se reproducía en dicho momento mientras la tarareaba dentro de su cabeza pues sus labios se concentraban en beber su horrible, pero activo, café.

Cuando halló a su edificio, se quitó sus auriculares para poder escuchar las voces de sus compañeros que lo saludaban de lejos.

\- ¡Stan!

Se detuvo de golpe, girándose extrañado de la voz masculina que le llamaba con emoción, alzó su mano derecha saludando a uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol, Kenneth McCormick, a la vez, uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

\- ¡Amigo, oí las nuevas! - Sonrió

\- ¿Quién dice eso en este siglo? – Rió retomando el camino cuando su amigo le alcanzó - ¿Buenas?

\- Depende de ti… ¿Es cierto que domaste a la bestia de Jersey hace unos días?

Stan frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a su amigo hablar, ¿De qué bestia hablaba?

\- ¡A Kyle Broflovski! ¡La bestia de Jersey!

Una serie de recuerdos golpearon su cabeza tan pronto el nombre apareció en boca de alguien más, comenzó a sentirse mal.

Le entregó su café a medias a su amigo Kenny y se giró para comenzar a caminar rápidamente ignorando las voces de sus compañeros y la del joven rubio, desvió la mirada al suelo evitando las del resto, entró a su edificio y aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras al piso de su salón casi corriendo. Desvió el camino y entró sin dudar a los baños, entró a un cubículo y tras bajar la tapa, se sentó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Eres tú? – Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros después de que éste tocara la puerta – Amigo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que avise que no entrarás?

Normalizó su respiración y retiró sus manos de su boca tras asegurarse de que no vomitaría lo poco que desayunó.

\- Estoy bien, bien… Entraré, no te preocupes.

\- De acuerdo… Te veo allá

Escuchó los pasos de su amigo alejarse hasta encontrar silencio en los baños y tragó con nerviosismo.

Mierda…

Todos los recuerdos del viernes en la noche, hacen que sus piernas comiencen a temblar. ¿Por qué aquello le causaba tanto terror? Claro… Aquel chico, aquel desconocido con el que terminó acostándose… Era de _New Jersey_.

Cuando tenía diez años, una familia de _New Jersey_ se mudó frente a ellos, y su madre, en un intento de ser amable y otorgarle a la familia un buen recibimiento a su pueblo, los invitó a cenar cuando ellos desempacaron todo.

Era una familia conformada de cinco, los padres y tres hijas. Le parecieron curiosos, tenían la piel bronceada y llevaban bastante maquillaje – _En este caso, la madre y las tres hijas, aunque dos de ellas fueran menores que él_ \- el padre era fornido y bastante interesado en el gimnasio, vestían con ropa brillante y hasta cara.

En toda la cena, la mujer se la pasó insultando a algunos de los pobladores de su pequeño pueblo – _Podría decir que casi todos_ \- con algunos defectos, hasta llegar a su madre; Le dijo que tenía una barbilla notoria, y ella, tratando de defenderse o en venganza – _No lo sabía_ \- le respondió que la mujer tenía los ojos un poco separados… Aquello ocasionó el desastre.

La mujer de Jersey, Theresa, arremetió contra su madre, comenzó a insultarla con palabras fuertes que para ella, parecían normales, casi se lanza a golpearla de no haber sido detenida por su esposo. La cena se arruinó y esa familia fingió que nada pasó.

Fueron los peores vecinos que había tenido, gritos tanto de molestia como de placer – _Por las noches_ \- le hicieron desesperar, sus tres hijas comenzaron a acosarlo a él y a su hermana, su madre se peleó con una mujer en una estética por culpa de Theresa, ¡Siempre hablaban como si se tratase de un _Reality show_! Yse excusaban de sus acciones con su estúpida frase: " _Es una cosa de Jersey_ ".

Intentó ser amable, de verdad que lo intentó. Se imaginó a un mejor amigo que tenía sangre de Jersey y solamente por él, fue tolerante… Pero cuando más gente se mudó y se peleó con uno de los nuevos alumnos… Fue suficiente para él, y su familia fue la que terminó mudándose a otra ciudad. Stan abandonó sus diez años de vida en aquel pueblo, amigos, un futuro feliz y tranquilo.

Como odiaba a esa gente y hacía lo posible por no mezclarse con los de esa especie… Hasta que se acostó con uno de ellos…

Kyle Broflovski, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, de cabello rojizo y rizado que lograba acomodar usando gel, nacido en New Jersey…

Se levantó y suspiró más calmado, ya habían pasado veinte minutos, y sabiendo que la entrada a su clase se le sería negada, decidió intentar entrar.

Fue directamente a su salón y tras pedir permiso, excusándose de sentirse enfermo, el maestro le negó la entrada y lo mandó a la enfermería. Genial, no tendría otra clase hasta medio día y otra hasta las cinco de la tarde. Que asqueroso horario…

Fue a la pequeña cafetería de su edificio, encontrándola casi vacía, con excepción de algunos alumnos desayunando. Dejó caer la cabeza con cansancio cuando tomó asiento en una de las mesas, mientras buscaba su cartera en el interior de su mochila a ciegas, asustado de no encontrarla, al mismo tiempo que su celular comenzaba a vibrar, pegó un saltito del susto y lo buscó en su chaqueta. La pantalla le mostraba un número desconocido, y él contestó con duda.

\- ¿Diga…?

" _Stan, soy Kyle"_

Mierda.

" _Olvidaste tu cartera en mi departamento, recién pude localizarte."_

\- ¡Quédatela! – Apresuró - ¡Quédate con mis tarjetas, el dinero, mi identificación, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar! No quiero problemas.

Y colgó.

Mierda, mierda, más mierda, ahora sí estaba en problemas por haberse involucrado con un chico de New Jersey, pero ya todo había pasado… Solamente tendría que cancelar sus tarjetas, sacar una nueva identificación, licencia para conducir, - _no le importaban los doscientos dólares de la cartera_ -, y todo estaría bien.

Ahora tenía hambre y no tenía dinero.

* * *

Wendy suspiró entregándole al joven de cabello negro, un sándwich junto con una botella de agua mineral, mientras éste le agradecía con una gran sonrisa.

\- Apuesto a que fuiste un ángel antes de nacer

\- Cállate, Stan… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar tu cartera en la estación del metro?

Sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca mirando hacia el cielo.

\- No encontré mi licencia, así que no pude manejar y por ello, se me hizo tarde – Explicó – Mientras pagaba el boleto, debí dejar mi cartera en uno de los asientos o qué se yo. No te preocupes, ya llamé para cancelar mis tarjetas

\- Al menos – La joven de cabello negro negó con la cabeza guiando a su ex pareja a uno de los bancos del campus de la ciudad universitaria - ¿Qué harás después de tu última clase?

\- ¿Me tienes algo planeado?

\- Una cita no, es seguro

\- Entiendo la indirecta

Wendy era la mujer perfecta, una estudiante de derecho, con notas altas y becas de aprovechamiento, líder de porristas, una chica deseada, de buen corazón y gran amabilidad… Quien tuvo la decencia de aceptar sus sentimientos cuando era el de puesto más bajo dentro equipo de futbol. Gracias a Wendy, Stan pudo aumentar sus notas, ganarse una beca, y terminar como capitán del equipo… Eran la pareja perfecta, eran envidiados, se iban a casar cuando se graduaran – _Quizás no, pero entraba dentro de sus sueños-_ justo como en aquellas películas y libros juveniles… Hasta que Wendy terminó con él dos años después, por haberse enamorado de un jugador de baloncesto, Token…

Su mundo se rompió más fácil que como lo construyó. Se deprimió, volvió a su ciudad para despejarse y perdió un año, un año que le costó su beca y su puesto en el deporte. Volvió a medicina animal después, y se alzó fuerte él solo… No le tenía rencor, - _Claro que alguna vez le llamó puta, pero cualquier chico dolido lo haría_ -, terminaron como buenos amigos, aunque no negaría que algunas veces intentó volver con ella, pero siempre terminaba rechazándole.

\- Tengo una demostración con las porristas hoy en la noche, antes del partido de baloncesto. Quería que nos vieras y dieras tu opinión.

\- Hm… Lunes en la noche, dormir cómodamente o asistir a una presentación de porristas y luego al juego de baloncesto – Llevó sus manos al frente simulando una balanza que se inclinaba a la primera opción – Tal vez…

\- Tienes que pagarme tu desayuno de alguna forma – Le respondió molesta pegándole en el brazo levemente

\- Bien, bien, iré.

Por esas cosas, prefería mantenerse soltero.

Iba a darle una mordida al sándwich comprado por la joven, cuando su mirada se alzó para notar la presencia que se iba acercando a su posición. Abrió la boca con terror mientras bajaba el sándwich de la sola presencia, no estaba tan aterrado, pareciera que él no los había visto.

\- ¡Kyle!

Hasta que Wendy levantó la mano para hacerse notar, Stan tragó y se levantó con terror. Mierda, ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas?

El chico llegó hasta ellos, y él lo reconoció. Stan lo encontró vestido de diferente manera, con el gel acomodando su cabello, una playera blanca sin mangas que tenía escrito _"Kyley-B"_ , una cadenita de oro colgando de su cuello y pantalones de mezclilla en los cuales no se fijó.

" _Mierda… Ya me acordé cómo terminé en su cama"_ – Pensó con vergüenza.

Kyle parecía no haberle reconocido, eso le dio ventaja pues comenzó a guardar su sándwich sin morder y su agua mineral sin abrir.

\- ¿Hoy no era tu presentación? – Wendy le preguntó - ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

\- Tengo tiempo.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Se volteó a ver al otro joven - ¿Stan? ¿A dónde vas?

Mierda, ya casi escapaba sin ser visto.

Wendy le tomó del brazo y lo acercó a donde se hallaba el pelirrojo, éste le observó con cuidado mientras Stan desviaba su mirada.

\- Stan, este es Kyle Broflovski, somos compañeros de clase – Sonrió – Kyle, él es Stan Marsh, mi ex novio.

\- Que mal suena eso – Susurró Stan para sí

\- ¿Entonces tú eres ese Stan del que Wendy me habló? No creí que fueses el mismo con el que bebí el viernes – Comentó

\- ¿Ya se conocían? – Preguntó Wendy con sorpresa

\- Por cierto, traigo conmigo tu cartera – Stan no se fijó de dónde la sacó, solamente se giró a verle cuando le estiraba dicha cosa – Procura no dejarla la próxima vez

\- ¿No la habías olvidado en el metro?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda!

\- ¡No habrá ninguna próxima vez! – Se la arrebató - ¡Olvidé que tengo planes, nos vemos!

Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo chocando con otros alumnos con los que tuvo disculparse, el pecho le dolía por la eterna carrera, pero finalmente se detuvo cuando se encontró realmente lejos de la facultad de derecho; Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando de cansancio, pronto, comenzó a toser y su estómago le traicionó devolviendo lo poco que tenía en el pasto.

\- Hey, amigo, ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó un chico que pasaba

Stan le hizo un ademán de estar bien y el otro se marchó. Quitando todas sus ganas de salir adelante ese lunes, se retiró con paso lento hasta el estacionamiento donde había estacionado su auto y manejó directamente a su departamento compartido. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa para la porrista y sus maestros por su ausencia.

* * *

 _ **Al ver que casi no había fics de un Kyle de Jersey, decidí crear uno, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría ver cómo concluye esta historia? La ciudad donde esto se desarrolla, lo dejo completamente a su imaginación. Si les gusta, actualizaré seguido (Pues la historia ya está terminada)**_  
 _ **Me despido.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro y mero entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 _ ***Tres días antes***_

Había reprobado... Reprobó su primer examen.

Se supone que lo había hecho bien, estudió toda la semana, ni siquiera Cartman se acercó a molestarle, le dieron la oportunidad de faltar toda la semana a los entrenamientos, era su examen más importante... Y estaba seguro que lo había reprobado. Intentó ser positivo, que quizás por un punto lo reprobaba... Pero no, a la mierda todo su positivismo, ahora tendría que buscar otra escuela, u otra beca, u otra ciudad.

\- Hey, niño - Lo llamó el barman azotando las manos en la barra para ser notado - ¿No vas a pedir algo?

Stan suspiró, recargando su barbilla en su puño.

\- Algo que me haga olvidar mis penas.

\- Siempre lo mismo

Le sirvió algo ligero con hielos, algo que ellos llamaban " _La Luna de Miel_ ", por eso no lo sintió, había tomado desde los diez años y sabía que aquello no era fuerte - _En ese entonces, cayó como alcohólico y depresivo que tuyo que entrar en rehabilitación por problemas_ -. Pidió más y el sujeto comenzó a aumentar el grado de alcohol en los vasos.

Comenzaba a marearse, pero no era suficiente para derribarlo.

Finalmente, ante su último trago, sintió la punzada de la madurez con su llamado _White Russian_ y su tan famoso vodka como principal ingrediente.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántos había tomado, de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar de mala muerte, no le preocupaba demasiado...por medio de chantajes, podría hacer que Cartman fuera por él a donde sea, al fin y al cabo, le prestaba su auto los fines de semana para llevar a Heidi de paseo, era un intercambio.

La música apenas era sonido, su visión se tornaba en puntos luminosos.

\- ¿Tienes para pagar lo que te has tomado? - Le preguntó el tipo llamando su atención nuevamente azotando las manos

\- Sí, sí... - Resbaló palabras buscando su cartera.

Se le resbaló de las manos y él la buscó con la mirada, sin embargo, su visión era demasiado borrosa para encontrarla en el suelo oscuro y la luz no ayudaba. Pronto, una mano se cruzó en su camino y al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con... Él...

\- Hey, creo que esto es tuyo.

" _Acabo de tirar más que mi cartera_ " - Pensó.

Tragó disculpándose por su distracción y torpeza mientras el otro se sentaba con él a su lado. Buscó el dinero y le retiró cien dólares, el hombre lució afortunado, apostaba a que el chico olvidaría su cambio. Ya estaba dispuesto a irse con tan afortunada victoria, hasta que el invitado indeseado dio un golpe en la barra con su mano llamando la atención del barman, frunciendo el ceño con dureza, respondió.

\- Ni lo pienses. Dale su cambio

Chequeó la lengua y se alejó para cambiar el billete mientras otro atendía al recién llegado.

\- ¿Problemas?

Stan se apoyó en la barra sujetando el vaso con su mano derecha, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y alzó la ceja. Era un chico pelirrojo de rizos que acomodaba con gel de manera extravagante, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, una cadena de oro en el cuello, un par de brazaletes que apenas notaba en su muñeca izquierda, anillos en ambas manos y... Apenas lo veía bien, pero había algo que sabía de manera tan perfecta… era atractivo.

\- ¿Es común para ti sentarte con extraños? – Preguntó

\- Sólo si los veo muy jodidos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó mientras el tipo llegaba con su cambio. Torpemente lo guardó en los bolsillos delanteros y mientras buscaba su celular, las cosas que tenía guardadas fueron cayéndose poco a poco.

Encontró su celular y marcó un número conocido pese a lo mareado que se encontraba.

\- Hey, Cartman... - Hipó - Ven por mí

" _¿Ah? ¡Estás loco! Es media noche. No pienso joder mi velada por ti"._

\- Te presto mi auto, así que hazlo

" _Carajo... ¿Dónde mierda estás?"_

\- No sé... Encuentro la dirección y te vuelvo a marcar

Colgó mientras se tambaleaba en su propio lugar, sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con el mismo desconocido, cargando sus cosas en sus manos.

\- Tiraste esto

\- Carajo...

\- ¡Hey, Kyle! - Lo llamaron en la entrada - ¡Nos vamos al bar de la 42! ¿Vas a venir o no?

Stan lo vio alejarse y guardó sus cosas, al menos se lo quitó de encima. Era un desconocido bastante atractivo y su nombre era Kyle, tenía incluso un bonito nombre.

Su estómago le amenazó con vomitar, pero eso jamás fue problema, era otra cosa lo que le devolvía el estómago.

Se tambaleó caminando a la salida, cuando antes de tropezar y caer, alguien lo sujetó de la cintura. Forzó su vista y se encontró con el desconocido de cabello rojo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

\- Alguien más lo hará, gracias

Aquel desconocido, Kyle, le traía mala espina. Algo le decía que era mejor huir, huir o terminaría arrepintiéndose.

Se sentía tan femenino... Normalmente, como actuaba el pelirrojo con él, lo hacía con las chicas.

\- Entonces, ¿No tomamos algo mientras esperamos a tu amigo?

Stan le miró duramente por eternos segundos.

\- Yo pago lo que tomes.

Y lo ganó por completo. Regresaron a la barra y le pidieron unos tragos más al mismo tipo...

Comenzaron a charlar como buenos amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se carcajearon de comentarios que soltaba el otro de vez en cuando, cantaron algunas canciones que sonaban en las bocinas del bar. Finalmente, la hora de despedirse llegó, pero, lo admitía, Stan no quería hacerlo.

Kyle le propuso pasar la noche en su departamento excusándose de que era tarde y peligroso vagar por las calles, Stan aceptó y gracias al enorme grado de alcohol en la sangre, al llegar a la puerta del departamento, se lanzó a devorar la boca del joven pelirrojo. Con sorpresa, pero deseándolo, el otro chico correspondió. Se devoraron ferozmente, mientras Kyle lo guiaba torpemente hacia su habitación sin dejar el contacto a la vez que Stan intentaba quitarle toda prenda de ropa estorbosa.

Sobre la cama del "desconocido", hubo jadeos y gimoteos que llevaban el nombre del contrario.

Todo lo demás... Eran recuerdos confusos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos gracias a la luz que golpeaba directamente en el rostro, bostezó y estiró los brazos hacia la cabecera de la cama hasta tocarla, seguidamente estiró las piernas y cuando una leve punzada apareció en su cadera... Fue cuando temió.

Se quitó la sábana de golpe, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, podía presumir que lo escuchaba y le dolía el pecho. Ahogó un grito cuando se encontró desnudo, sobre una cama en una habitación que no era claramente suya. Pese al dolor en su cadera, se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa con desesperación y sus pertenencias materiales.

\- Hey, Stan - Tocaron la puerta y él se tensó, se arrojó a la cama cubriéndose con la sábana en un rápido movimiento - El baño está al fondo del pasillo si quieres darte una ducha, el desayuno estará listo pronto.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kyle? Sí, ese...

Kyle se marchó y él se sorprendió del trato que le dio. ¿En serio se comportaba amable? No era un misterio saber qué sucedió la noche anterior, recordaba que platicaron un poco y ahí lo conoció más a fondo, platicaron y se encontraron cosas en común, rieron como mejores amigos... Hasta recordaba haberse vuelto meloso. Caminaron juntos hasta el edificio donde Kyle vivía, y gracias al alcohol en la sangre... Terminaron devorándose la boca en besos pasionales, ambos se dejaron marcas en el _cuerpo -Stan tenía unas en el cuello bastante notorias-_ , y se revolcaron como animales en celo. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con un chico, ya se había acostado con el segundo al mando del equipo, Craig Tucker, sin embargo, fue más por tensión sexual acumulada - _Y odio por parte de ambos_. - Recibió y dio, pero esta vez... Había quedado a merced de un desconocido.

Bueno, tenía el buen saber que Kyle no lo había tratado como una conquista si le había ofrecido el baño y un desayuno... O quizás... Quizás así era con sus conquistas. Optó por comportarse como un buen amigo después de quedarse a dormir con otro, era lo mejor. Siquiera, Kyle le ofreció algo, Craig lo había corrido, literalmente, aunque de eso ya habían pasado tres años.

Levantó su ropa del suelo, cuando al alzar la vista, se encontró una fotografía encima de un ropero, más bien, eran varias fotografías. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver las imágenes. Esa ciudad, la gente que se hallaba lejanos a la cámara, los propios amigos del joven pelirrojo...

" _Saludos desde New Jersey._

 _Para Ike"._

No... No, no, no, no, ¡No!

¡Ahora captaba por qué vestía tan distinto el chico!

¡Definitivamente debía de huir!

\- Hey, ¿Amaneciste bien? Hice algo ligero. - Pero no le respondió - ¿Stan?

Stan se acercó a la cocina del departamento, pero no demasiado, solamente retrocedió cuando Kyle había salido de ésta. Iba en pijama, pero ya estaba peinado como la noche anterior, con la misma joyería en el cuello y manos. Mierda... ¡¿Por qué no lo notó antes?!

\- ¿De dónde eres? - Preguntó de repente

Kyle le miró sorprendido, alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Ya te lo dije, de New Jersey. Aunque tengo un hermano menor adoptado de Canadá

Sus piernas le temblaron y él apretó los puños con molestia.

\- ¿Stan?

El toque a su hombro le hizo volver a su realidad, retrocedió de golpe, negando con la cabeza y abriendo una brecha con sus manos al frente. Kyle no entendía del por qué la extraña actitud, la noche anterior, Stan le había hablado tan bien, sin inmutarse al saber de dónde provenía, pero claro, estaba ebrio, ahora estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos.

\- Olvida lo de anoche, tú nunca me conociste y yo nunca te conocí. Esto jamás ocurrió.

Terminó sus palabras y salió corriendo del departamento hacia los pasillos y bajando las escaleras con velocidad hasta casi tropezar y realizar una caída dramática de novela, huyó del edificio completamente; Al salir a la calle, detuvo a un taxi que inmediatamente lo llevó a su propio hogar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Ahora se sentía sucio.

Quince minutos después, el taxi se detuvo en su edificio y él pagó con lo poco de cambio que llevaba en sus bolsillos, agradeció el trato y entró. Ni siquiera se detuvo a que le devolvieran el cambio, simplemente quería olvidarse del vergonzoso encuentro.

Subió las escaleras pesadamente hasta su propio piso, caminó hasta su puerta con declive la abrió gracias a la llave que tenía en su chaqueta.

\- ¡Al fin apareces, estúpido marica! - Pronto recibió el saludo de su compañero de cuarto y amigo, Eric Cartman

Pero defectivamente, no se sentía bien como para regresar el saludo con la misma magnitud.

\- Vaya, te ves mal... – Comentó con tacto - ¿La puta con la que te acostaste te infectó de algo?

\- Cartman... - Le habló seriamente mirándole con pesadumbre - ¿Cuánto quieres para olvidar esto?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Cuánto quieres para olvidar que no llegué a dormir? ¿Doscientos dólares? ¿Una cena para ti y Heidi? Te presto mi auto todo el mes.

\- ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

Pero Stan prefirió no contestar, a esto, Eric solamente se encogió de hombros. Siempre y cuando no le involucrara en su testimonio a la policía y siguiera pagando la renta del lugar, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

\- Como sea, mi silencio cuesta, por ahora, tomaré tu auto.

\- Todo tuyo... - Señaló las llaves encima de la mesa de centro

Cartman tomó las llaves y se retiró del departamento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, por su parte, él fue directamente al baño desvistiéndose en el camino hasta llegar completamente desnudo a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua de la regadera, se miró al espejo notando las grandes marcas en su cuello y hombros, sus mejillas se colorearon con vergüenza mientras intentaba borrarlas con las manos dejando irritada la piel.

Entró a la ducha sin nivelar el calor haciendo que saliera fría, pero estuvo mejor. Se bañó largamente, borrando todo rastro del chico de Jersey en su cuerpo. Una hora y media dentro, poco le importaba el recibo del agua. Frotando sus brazos, sus piernas, su propio rostro; Lavándose el cabello varias veces, hasta asegurarse de que el tacto de las manos del otro se halla ido.

Tiró la ropa a la lavadora, con un ciclo de lavado pesado.

Se encerró en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas abajo, mientras escuchaba a Kansas en su celular. Se envolvió en las cobijas, ignoró el llamado a su celular, intentó conciliar el sueño, pero solamente recordaba la mirada lasciva del otro, la voz que pronunciaba su nombre y el olor de su colonia.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba mirarse unas buenas porno o tan siquiera, acostarse con una prostituta barata!

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Kyle era de New Jersey y él... Odiaba a toda esa raza.

* * *

 _ **Tuve que reescribir el capítulo, por eso no se subió pronto, aunque me gusto más este que el anterior. Es oficial, actualizaré cada lunes sin falta. Así que…**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no son de mi pertenencia, solamente los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para su mero entretenimiento._**

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que se reencontró con Kyle en la facultad de derecho. ¿Por qué vestía como vándalo si era un futuro abogado? No le interesaba saber, pero al menos, no le había vuelto a llamar ni acercar - _Pues había visitado su facultad para ver a Wendy y para su fortuna, no se habían topado_ \- su alma descansaba.

Ese viernes, volvía a sus prácticas de fútbol luego de una semana fingiendo enfermedad.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras oía a Cartman pelear con su novia por teléfono.

\- Ya te dije que te llevaré.

" _¡Pues más te vale! ¡No pienso perderme la función de las cinco!"_

Conocía a Heidi Turner, amiga de Wendy, era linda, amable y altruista de corazón... Pero con Cartman, era toda una perra autoritaria, le daba risa ver dónde había terminado su gordo amigo cuando, al conocerlo, le dijo que no estaba interesado en ninguna relación romántica.

\- ¿Hoy también te llevarás mi auto? - Habló y el otro suspiró con desgano - Salgo a las ocho, así que todo tuyo.

Le arrojó las llaves de su bebé y el otro la recibió rodando los ojos.

\- Dios, que mujer tan pesada.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero sí tiene una figura muy sexy. - Silbó - Cuántos no quieren tu lugar.

\- ¡Hey, deja de pensar en mí novia, marica hippie!

Stan se carcajeó y se despidió de su amigo tomando su mochila del sofá del lugar, salió de su departamento y pronto de su edificio. Buena noticia... no reprobó el examen al que tanto se preparó, fue de los pocos en pasarlo, lo malo, es que salió bajo y tendría que quedarse un par de horas si quería aumentar puntos a la calificación final.

Tomó el metro subterráneo, pagó su boleto y fue directamente al andén indicado. Había poca gente para ser las diez de la mañana.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a silbar la canción favorita de su hermana mayor mientras esperaba el vagón, _How to be a heartbreaker_ sonaba dentro de su cabeza en versión _Glee_.

Pronto, escuchó risas y gritos. Abrió más los ojos y su calma se fue al caño cuando apareció una banda de chicos de Jersey por el andén. Casi vomita cuando vio, que de entre el grupo, se encontraba Kyle Broflovski. Se bajó más el gorro que tenía en ese momento, un gorro azul con un gracioso pompón rojo, en un intento de cubrir su cabello negro, se subió el cuello rojo de su chaqueta café para pasar más desapercibido. Su mala suerte aumentó cuando el grupo se detuvo a esperar cerca de él.

\- ¡Es cosa de Jersey! - Gritaron al unísono cuando un hombre les preguntó por qué hacían tanto ruido.

Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con hastío, cerró los ojos con molestia. ¿Por qué el metro tardaba tanto?

Sintió una mano rodear su cintura y una barbilla apoyarse en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Te gusta hacerte el difícil?

Ahogó un grito mientras miraba con odio al extraño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegaba a molestarle cuando ya lo había superado?

\- Dije que me dejaras en paz. – Soltó con dureza

\- Oh, vámonos, Marsh - Le susurró con coquetería - ¿Acaso perdiste tu hombría aquella noche? Podemos cambiar los papeles si tanto te molesta.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y frunció el ceño. Le gritaría, cuando percibió una mirada sobre él, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al notar como uno de los chicos le miraba de pies a cabeza, lo estaba desnudando. Genial... Pronto, la mano que aprisionaba su cintura, lo dejó en paz y observó a Kyle posicionarse al frente de él.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Tienes algún problema? - Kyle atrajo su atención

\- ¿Tú lo tienes? Vamos, comparte lo que tienes bien reservado - Sonrió el chico

\- ¿En serio te estás metiendo conmigo? Puedo hacer que beses el maldito piso en segundos.

Aprovechó la confrontación para huir a una zona más alejada, agradeciendo que el vagón llegaba en ese preciso momento. Subió a la parte más alejada y tomó asiento con más calma en las venas. No iba tan sólo, iba una señora de la tercera edad y una mujer con un niño pequeño. Buscó sus auriculares en su mochila, y al hallarlos, sacó su celular para disfrutar algo de música. La bocina del vagón anunció que cerrarían las puertas y antes de, alguien más entró. Marsh bufó con hastío mirando a Kyle tomar asiento a lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? - Le susurró molesto

\- Sabes por qué te fuiste así de mi departamento

Desvió su mirada hacia las mujeres intentando ver que éstas no escucharan nada, en efecto, parecían no hacerlo. La señora iba concentrada en un libro mientras la mujer atendía al niño pequeño con sus berrinches.

\- No hay motivos, ahora déjame sólo – Bufó recargándose en el respaldo

\- Sí los hay... Te fuiste después de saber que soy de Jersey.

Aquella palabra siempre le traía malos recuerdos, ¿Pero cómo quitarse a ese chicle? Saldría golpeado en el proceso, era obvio, pero... Ya no quería andar con ese sentimiento.

\- No quiero a los de Jersey, son irritables y se ofenden fácil.

Ya se veía venir los golpes, las ofensas, pero por fortuna, Kyle solamente se recargó en el respaldo, torciendo la boca y mirando al techo con berrinche sin decir nada más. Stan suspiró y se colocó sus auriculares manteniendo la ignorancia sobre el otro. Tardaron todo el viaje en silencio, mientras más gente se subía y se sentaba a sus respectivos lados, casi hasta apretones, haciendo que sus brazos se tocaran debido al espacio nulo que se iba formando. Finalmente Marsh se quitó sus auriculares, se levantó y rápidamente su asiento fue usado por un hombre de traje, se acercó a la puerta corrediza pues había llegado a su parada. No se fijó qué ocurrió con el de Jersey, pero sinceramente le daba igual.

* * *

\- No te rías, no es gracioso

\- Claro que lo es - Kenny realmente se estaba limpiando una lágrima ocasionada por la gran risa

Stan rodó los ojos mientras bebía de su malteada de fresa, Kenny suspiró.

\- Julieta... Estás huyendo de tu Romeo… De la forma más femenina posible, de esas que se ven en las películas cursis.

\- Tú también huirías si tienes detrás a la raza que odias - Intentó defenderse

\- De ser tú, castigaría esos años de dolor... Atándolo a la cama y dándole por detrás hasta que-

\- ¡Cállate!

¿Por qué acudió al más sucio de sus amigos? Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, pegando la frente al mismo material. Kenny le quitó su malteada de la mano, pero Stan lo dejó, sinceramente no tenía gana alguna de discutir y se supone, había comprado la malteada para ambos.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

No respondió. Kenny pronto silbó y él sospechó que era para una de las porristas, pero entonces, una tercera presencia comenzó a perturbar su buen ambiente sin que se diera cuenta de quién era. Un pie piso la banca donde estaba sentado y alguien terminó sentándose justamente encima de la mesa; Alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, Kenny se emocionó y copió la actitud del recién llegado.

\- Vaya, la facultad de medicina tiene mucho que envidiar – Silbó el pelirrojo

\- Broflovski…

Kenny mostró emoción con la boca, levantándose sobre la banca.

\- ¡Tú eres Kyle Broflovski! La tan famosa Bestia de Jersey. ¡Amigo, Stan ha hablado mucho de ti!

Stan le negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, dándose un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano. Kyle le miró alzando la ceja con desconfianza.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Tranquilo, no soy tu enemigo – Rápidamente aclaró – Soy Kenneth McCormick, pero los amigos me dicen Kenny. Yo te apoyo cuando el tema es que Stan se meta en tu cama una vez más y acepte que te ama. ¡Apuesto a que eres el novio perfecto!

Stan suspiró hastiado, levantándose de la banca, tomando sus cosas para marcharse seguidamente.

\- ¡Vamos, estoy jugando! – Kenny fue tras él hasta sujetarlo del brazo y detenerle. Rápidamente, se giró hacia Kyle – Hey, Kyle. El fin de semana, ni novia y yo organizaremos una "convivencia" en nuestro departamento. Algo para alivianar la pesadez de la vida estudiantil, ¿Te nos unes?

Stan abrió la boca con molestia, dispuesto a protestar, pero Kenny lo calló colocándole una mano en sobre su boca.

\- Aquí está mi dirección – Sacó un papelito verde doblado – Es mañana, sábado, así que esperamos verte allá. Irá Wendy, así que no te sentirás tan vacío.

Stan le había contado absolutamente todo acerca del joven pelirrojo, eso incluía, el hecho de que su ex novia estudiaba con él. Había sido el peor error de toda su vida. Kyle observó el papelito por varios segundos, hasta que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se despidió de ambos, y se marchó; Los dos miraron su camino, hasta que se perdió entre los alumnos.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Stan se quejó

\- Ambos sabemos que Kyle solamente te quiere para otra noche de pasión, ¿Por qué otra cosa querría acosarte? – Kenny se sentó en la banca que Stan dejó un minuto atrás, tomando del licuado de fresa que se hallaba en la mesa a medias – Lo invité porque, si va, significa que realmente le interesas.

Marsh alzó una ceja y se sentó a su lado.

\- Si está dispuesto a conocer a tus amistades, realmente le gustaste. Si no llega, ya sabemos qué sucedió entonces.

Quizás tenía razón, si eso pasaba, Stan no se sentiría tan mal rechazándole de una vez por todas. Ese día nunca debió ocurrir. Sin más, lo aceptó.

\- ¿Te veré en el entrenamiento? - Preguntó Kenny intentando desviar las molestias de su amigo a otro tema

\- Sí, hoy sí. Esa es la idea. ¿Tucker lo hizo bien en mi ausencia?

\- Define bien - Rió - Tenemos partido contra Denver el otro fin de semana. Sus entrenamientos han sido buenos, así que posiblemente ganemos.

\- ¿Contra Denver? Será doloroso vencer a tu propia sangre

\- A todos nos duele.

Porque, al destino le gustaba jugar tanto, que juntó a casi toda una ciudad en una universidad.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

No se encontraba completo, pero se encontraba mejor para romperse algunos huesos una vez más, sólo así, Wendy se le acercaba cuales viejos tiempos.

* * *

\- ¡Tenemos hombre herido!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Deténganse!

Stan se quedó sobre el pasto artificial intentando enfocar su vista hacia el cielo azul, mientras sus compañeros se le acercaban preocupados. Escuchó la voz de Wendy y supo que estaba herido, pero no sabía dónde… Hasta descubrir que su nariz le dolía y entonces lo recordaba… Recibió un balonazo directamente en la cara.

Kenny lo ayudó a levantarse, rápidamente, su nariz comenzó a gotear.

Mierda…

Wendy, quien practicaba con las porristas, se le acercó veloz con una toalla al ver todo el ajetreo. Se sujetó más abajo del tabique de la nariz con una mano mientras con la otra cubría el líquido con el paño entregado, a la vez que se inclinaba ligeramente para no tragar su propia sangre, lo guiaron hacia las bancas para sentarlo mientras era regañado por el sub capitán.

\- Eso tienes al no venir toda la semana – Tucker se cruzó de brazos

\- No es momento, Craig – Sonó Wendy molesta

Suspiró, mientras se mantenía en esa posición. Wendy le acarició el cabello con preocupación, el resto sólo miraba. Pasaron los minutos, diez para ser exactos, Stan se retiró la toalla y finalmente, la hemorragia cesó.

\- Vete a revisar eso – Le ordenó el entrenador – Si estás tan mal, no vuelvas

\- No creo estar tan mal – Bufó

\- Que vayas, ¿Alguien lo acompaña?

Kenny se iba a ofrecer, pero Craig se le adelantó dejando al resto sorprendidos. No se llevaban como mejores amigos, tampoco como enemigos, pero preferían mantenerse a raya de los asuntos del otro, alguna vez se ofendieron y algunas veces, así seguía siendo.

\- Andando entonces. ¡El resto, vuelva al entrenamiento!

Wendy se despidió de él regresando con el resto de porristas, al igual que los jugadores retornaban al campo abierto para continuar con su entrenamiento. Stan se llevó la toallita y su botella de agua para poder limpiarse la sangre del rostro mientras Craig iba detrás de él verificando que no se fuera a desmayar o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Por qué me acompañas? – Preguntó

\- No lo sé, está bien perderse el entrenamiento un rato. Me cansé en tu ausencia

Por supuesto.

Media hora con la enfermera, en regaños sobre que no era bueno que Stan pasara tanto tiempo en la enfermería o que ya no lo atendería a no ser que éste se preocupase un poco por su salud, les hacen perder el tiempo a ambos, finalmente la enfermera le da el veredicto de su revisión y es mejor que vuelva a casa. Torciendo la boca, Stan acepta.

Craig vuelve por sus cosas, mientras Stan espera en el estacionamiento de ciudad universitaria, esperando al otro chico de cabello negro. Tendría que irse en el auto de Craig, extrañaba el suyo propio.

Cerró los ojos, recargado en la puerta del copiloto. Le dolía la cabeza ahora, ¿Tendría que ver con lo mismo?

Se iba a morir, demonios.

\- Marsh...

Alzó la cara, reconociendo a Craig quien le estiraba su mochila, el pelinegro le observó largamente, acercándose a él poniendo a Stan nervioso de la cercanía.

\- No te ves bien

\- Y tú eres todo un galán – Rodó los ojos

\- No me refiero a eso – Frunció el ceño abriendo las puertas de su auto - ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? ¿Directamente a tu departamento?

\- Por favor

Entró como copiloto, buscando en su móvil qué hacer cuando había obtenido una lesión así. Leyó las indicaciones en páginas de "medicina" e incluso terminó preguntándole a su madre. Sólo le dolía la cabeza, y Sharon le dijo que no era grave, pero que era preferible no tomar una siesta hasta dentro de ocho horas. Eran las seis de la tarde, sabía que Cartman ya no estaría en su hogar, por lo que se encontraría solo dentro de cuatro paredes, que mal.

Ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme del equipo y ya estaba sucio, tendría que lavarlo el mismo, cosa que no era difícil pues su perfecta lavadora hacia el trabajo pesado. Que mal era vivir solo… Cartman no contaba.

Ya estaba en su piso, con Craig detrás de él. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Y el gordo? – Preguntó Tucker entrando al departamento detrás de Marsh

\- Con Heidi, quizás.

Craig dejó su propia mochila en la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Stan se extrañó de dicho comportamiento y decidió encarar la situación; Con valor, siguió al joven quien comenzaba a buscar algo entre sus complementos de cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces? Creí que solamente me dejarías en la entrada del edificio, ¿Qué planeas? ¿Una venganza?

\- Te estoy devolviendo el favor…

\- ¿Qué favor? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que Clyde te llamó para que fueras a recogerme a un bar?

Stan se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensante, entonces el recuerdo le llegó de golpe.

\- Era la primera vez que te veía tan mal – Respondió – Creí que el que tenía problemas con el alcohol era yo.

Craig sacó un sartén y rápidamente fue a buscar algo al refrigerador.

\- Discutí fuertemente con alguien aquel día, y tú accediste a llevarme de vuelta a casa. Me convenciste de hablar con él y remediar las cosas. De no ser por ti, habríamos terminado por mi falta de atención, creo que te debo una.

Se sintió tan halagado… No conocía a la pareja de Craig, había oído mucho de su parte, pero jamás lo había visto, solamente sabía que era de Colorado, el mismo estado de Stan y Kenny – _Aunque de diferentes pueblos_ -

Craig le cocinó algo, algo que realmente sabía bien, charlaron como buenos amigos; No hubo discusiones de por medio, solamente una buena convivencia. Craig se marchó, y Stan alcanzó a escuchar un " _Hey, cariño, te compré algo. Te lo enviaré el fin de semana_ " a través del teléfono antes de perderse por la puerta de salida… Que romántico era.

Stan se quedó solo.

Se encerró en su habitación, jugando videojuegos hasta cumplir las ocho horas para poder dormir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora en la que Cartman llegó, solamente se olvidó, pero por la mañana, un mensaje de Kenny le llegó recordándole acerca de la "convivencia" en su departamento, invitando a Cartman y Heidi, quienes al oírlo, aceptaron.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Próxima actualización: Pronto (?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solamente los ocupo sin fines de lucro y mero entretenimiento.**_

* * *

\- ¡Stan! Adelante, pasa.

Tammy le recibió como una excelente anfitriona, abriéndole la puerta por completo para dejarlo pasar otorgándole una bonita sonrisa; Sí, Tammy era linda y amable, el problema, eran los rumores que rondaban sobre ella, la mala gente decía que era una puta. Stan los creyó, se lo comentó a Kenny porque no quería que su amigo más cercano fuera engañado… Discutieron y se pelearon por varios meses.

\- Estás en tu casa, Kenny se está duchando

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- No te preocupes, ya casi está todo.

Aun así, Stan terminó ayudándola con la limpieza del lugar.

A pesar de haberse peleado, Kenny habló con Tammy y ella aceptó uno de tantos rumores, realmente arrepintiéndose de lo que provocó. Fue honesta, demostró que estaba enamorada de Kenny, quien la aceptó. Finalmente Marsh y McCormick terminaron reconciliándose, disculpándose mutuamente, Stan por creer tantos rumores y Kenny por impulsivo.

Kenny salió de la ducha con las botanas en platones, refresco y cervezas sin tanto grado de alcohol en la mesa de la sala.

El rato transcurrió y el resto de invitados llegaron a la reunión donde sólo habrían pláticas de por medio.

O esa era la idea.

\- ¡Vamos, Stan! – Rió Clyde estirándole una cerveza de etiqueta negra – Esta no es convivencia si no te unes.

\- Paso por ahora – Negó con la mano alejando la cerveza – Alguien tiene que ser el conductor designado hoy.

\- Que aguafiestas.

Clyde le quitó la tapa a la lata de cerveza brindando con Kenny en un ambiente cargado de felicidad, Craig había cambiado su faceta seria por una sonrisa uniéndose a los otros dos, Cartman se encontraba mimando a una abochornada Heidi mientras Tammy se encontraba charlando animadamente con Wendy y Bebe.

No se sentía mal no unirse, le divertía mirarlos.

El celular de Craig atrajo la mirada de los presentes, absolutamente la de todos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, contestó.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡He estado pensando en ti todo el día!

Se fue a la cocina, dejando al resto curiosos a lo que iba la conversación.

\- Ojalá Craig bebiera todos los días para verlo más feliz – Suspiró Clyde recargándose completamente en el sillón

\- ¿Conoces a su novia? – Preguntó Kenny

\- Lo conocimos cuando fuimos a Denver a un partido, hace como un año y medio ya – Respondió – El autobús se quedó sin gasolina y paramos en un pueblito montañés bastante curioso. El chico trabajaba en un café, fue amor a primera vista. Cada fin de mes, Craig iba a Colorado a verlo quedándose el fin de semana. Un día, simplemente me dijo que habían comenzado a salir

\- ¿Es un chico? – Preguntaron con sorpresa las chicas presentes

\- ¿Año y medio? – Preguntaron los demás - ¿Cómo no sabíamos?

Clyde se encogió de hombros.

\- Su nombre es Tweek Tweak, vive en pueblito llamado South Park.

Ante la mención, Stan se incorporó con sorpresa.

\- ¿South Park? ¿Tweek? ¡Amigo, yo soy de South Park! – Se tiró al sofá incrédulo – Tweek y yo somos amigos, cruzamos la primaria juntos. Coincidencias tan profundas…

\- ¿No se han hablado? – Cuestionó Wendy mirando al pelinegro - Pudiste enterarte de él

\- No desde que me mudé a Kansas – Suspiró – Han pasado siglos desde que pisé mi ciudad. Debe estar infestada por personas de New Jersey

\- Y tú estás bien envuelto con uno, ¿Verdad? – Kenny le levantó una ceja con burla

Stan le arrogó una palomita de maíz dejando curiosos al resto de los invitados. Kenny se carcajeó incapaz de aguantarse de ver el rostro bochornoso de su amigo. Stan entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, la cita a la casa de Kenny fue a las ocho y ya eran las once y media… Sintió un peso menos de encima, realmente Kyle no estaba interesado en él de aquella otra manera, no se sentiría tan mal diciéndole todas sus verdades de una vez por todas.

Craig volvió, con el humor todavía más arriba, mientras Wendy se levantaba del sofá disculpándose a la llamada que debía atender.

La tierna sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de Wendy, le trajeron a Stan un mal sabor de boca. Se excusó con tomar algo de aire y se alejó al balcón que daba a la calle cerrando la puerta corrediza de paso.

Suspiró, se sentía tan mal ahora.

La ciudad le daba una vista llena de iluminación, y aunque tenía una bonita imagen, no le bastaba para borrarse la idea.

Alguien corrió la puerta y él se giró preguntándose qué hacía Bebe en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Deprimido?

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó

Bárbara se apoyó en el barandal, mirando el mismo escenario que él.

\- Sólo me preguntaba cómo te sientes

Alzó la ceja en un estado de confusión.

\- Dedicarle una canción como la primera vez, ya no es suficiente – Habló de repente – Sé que Wendy no tiene las agallas para decírtelo

\- Ya sé que le gusta alguien, no necesitas sentir pena – Desvió la mirada

\- Es… más que gustar, Stan. Está saliendo con ese alguien. – Bebe pudo observar el inmenso dolor en el rostro del pelinegro – No puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes, debe ser difícil. Si Clyde me cortara sin decirme por qué y luego saliera con otra chica de manera tan repentina yo…

Stan no dijo nada, porque era obvio que jamás lo sentiría de esa manera.

\- Tienes todo mi apoyo para superarla – Le sonrió colocando su mano sobre su hombro – Tengo muchas amigas que quieren conocer al atractivo y perfecto Stan Marsh. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario, siento que no sería capaz de llevar otra relación, pero gracias de todas maneras.

Bebe iba a argumentar otra cosa, pero alguien más corrió la puerta y su suave voz de hizo notar.

\- Stan, ¿Crees que podríamos llevar a Eric a casa? – Preguntó Heidi – Se está volviendo pesado.

\- ¿Más? – Se burló Stevens

Stan se rió ligeramente, pero la mueca de Heidi le hizo retomar la compostura, aceptando de mala gana pues él no quería irse tan temprano.

\- Andando, gordo – Le pegó en la rodilla al verlo tumbado en el sofá – Mañana te toca pagar el desayuno

\- ¿Pagar? Jódete, hipie.

A duras penas se levantó, mientras Craig y Clyde se carcajeaban de sus pobres intentos por verse sobrio. Kenny le tendió a Stan sus llaves, mientras él se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

\- Lamento que no pueda ayudarte con el aseo

\- Tú tranquilo – Le palmeó el hombro varias veces – Para eso se quedan Clyde y Craig

Se despidió adelantándose de la pareja para poder acomodar el interior de su auto ante un ebrio Eric Cartman, maldito gordo.

Tomó el elevador del edificio, aun sorprendido de que Kenny y Tammy pudieran pagar un departamento en uno así - _Pues su situación económica no era favorable_ -, subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta gracias al frío que se presentaba tan pronto salió.

Recorrió un poco la calle, hallando a su preciado _Spark classic_ azul estacionado, pero extrañado de hallar una presencia apoyándose en su auto.

\- ¿Kyle…?

Sí llegó…

Kyle alzó la mirada al momento en que el móvil de Stan comenzaba a sonar, el pelirrojo colgó y su celular dejó de retumbar. Impresionado por el hecho, el joven se le acercó hasta tenerlo de frente, Broflovski suspiró guardando su celular con una mano y alejando el cigarrillo de sus labios con la otra. Stan no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿Conmovido? ¿Molesto? ¿Cómo? A pesar de haber sido horas después, Kyle había llegado a la reunión.

\- Me entretuve con otras cosas… - Habló el de Jersey

\- ¿Cortejando otras señoritas? – Sacó sus llaves y abrió las cuatro puertas - ¿O algún otro chico?

\- Oh, alguien está celoso de que no sea el único – Le sonrió y tomó de la cintura – Eres tan adorable.

Las mejillas de Stan demostraron tanta vergüenza, que terminó alejándose de él fingiendo no haber pasado nada, mirando a todos lados percatándose de que nadie los había visto.

\- Muy tarde, la fiesta acabó – Retomó la palabra abriendo la puerta del copiloto y la de atrás – Así que, puedes marcharte

\- ¿Y por qué no la terminamos nosotros aparte? – Nuevamente lo acercó a él jalándole del brazo para sujetar su barbilla – Cuéntame de todo lo que me perdí.

Stan se quedó inmóvil ante el acercamiento del otro a sus labios, no supo cómo reaccionar, a dónde mirar o moverse. Simplemente tragó nervioso, cerrando los ojos esperando el acto, deseando no caer ante el beso.

\- ¿Stan?

Hasta que su salvadora voz apareció. Se alejó rápidamente del pelirrojo, acomodándose la ropa mirando a Heidi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Heidi! ¿Listos para irnos?

Heidi observó al chico con el que Stan se encontraba, no lograba reconocerlo por las prendas que vestía siendo éstas muy llamativas, pero su pelirrojo cabello y el color de sus ojos, se le hacían bastante conocidos.

El chico observó al otro que luchaba por mantenerse de pie, un chico castaño de ligera corpulencia y rápidamente frunció sus cejas con enorme molestia, definitivamente lo conocía, Eric Cartman, estudiante en la facultad de administración…

Turner percibió su mirada.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Preguntó hacia Stan

\- Él es… - Dudó – Ky-

Pero antes de terminar su propia oración, el pelirrojo había comenzado a marchar alejándose de la situación. Stan simplemente lo dejó irse, extrañado a su repentina acción, sintiendo entonces un enorme vacío provocado… ¿Por él?

\- Se fue… - Susurró

\- ¿Lo conocías? – Preguntó Heidi ayudando a su novio a entrar al asiento de atrás

\- Sólo, alguien que me acabo de topar – Mintió – Apenas sé su nombre

\- ¿Y cuál es?

¿Por qué tanto interés?

\- Kyle… - Contestó

\- Oh…

Stan dirigió su mirada confundida hacia la castaña, pidiendo el significado de "Oh".

\- Yo salía con un chico llamado Kyle – Sonrió nerviosa – Pero no se parecía en nada a este Kyle. Él era más tranquilo.

Mientras Heidi entraba como copiloto, Marsh comenzó a buscar ciertos cabos sueltos dentro de su confundida cabeza. ¿Eran el mismo Kyle? Le costaba creer que un chico tranquilo, como lo había descrito Heidi, pudiera ser el mismo que fumaba y se acostaba con algún despistado en los bares como lo fue él.

No, la vida no podía darles una coincidencia así. Pasaba con sus amigos Tweek y Craig, pero no con ellos, no podía ser.

* * *

\- ¿Tú, interesado y preocupado?

Stan se encogió de hombros buscando sentido a las palabras que le había dicho a Kenny tan pronto le comentó que Broflovski sí había asistido a la reunión el día sábado.

" _Kyle no me ha llamado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"_

Ese martes confesó que sí, le había _SORPRENDIDO_ no haber recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje proveniente del joven rebelde, tanto así, para ser él, el que tuviera que ser valiente y llamar al otro solamente por mera curiosidad.

Había guardado su número tiempo atrás para mirarlo en la pantalla y darse cuenta de que era la molestia para no contestar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme, al hecho de que no le respondiera y lo mandara rápidamente a buzón.

Con que eso era ser rechazado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo buscas?

Silenció.

\- Solamente quiero saber el por qué se fue tan repentinamente de ahí.

\- ¿No fue lo mismo que él te preguntó? ¿Por qué huiste rápido de su departamento? ¿Y qué hiciste todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no hacías lo mismo?

Ahora los papeles se invertían tan velozmente.

\- Esta historia está yendo muy rápido – Kenny rió colocándose la toalla sobre su rubia cabellera siendo la última parte en secar – Ahora tú serás quien lo acose buscando respuestas.

\- Sólo…

Se quedó sin argumentos… Se acostó sobre la larga banca mientras la toalla cubría su parte íntima, Kenny se le acercó mirándole exigiendo respuestas. El cuarto se estaba vaciando, pronto, solamente quedaron ellos dos. McCormick ya se había cambiado, pero Marsh se mantenía en esa posición. ¿Era curiosidad?

Deseaba saber más.

\- ¡Hey, Marsh! – Le gritaron en la entrada, era el entrenador - ¡Vístete y sal de ahí! ¡Los de baloncesto entrarán pronto!

\- Es tu oportunidad – Kenny le alentó llamando su atención - ¿No me dijiste que jugaba baloncesto? Arreglen las cosas como un buen matrimonio

Sí, tenía toda la razón. Aunque no eran un matrimonio y no estaban peleados. ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos!

Se levantó y buscó su ropa en los casilleros hallándose vestido después de un par de minutos, Kenny le prometió quedarse cerca por si algo malo sucedía en contra de su voluntad – _O algo bueno_ \- y Stan esperó la entrada del equipo de baloncesto en su entrenamiento semanal.

Buscó con la mirada a cada jugador, pero no había ningún pelirrojo.

Entonces se acercó al jugador que enamoró a Wendy y provocó su desgracia, Token Black, aunque éste no fuera su novio en turno. Preguntó por Kyle luciendo no muy interesado, pero la respuesta de Token lo desanimó bastante.

" _Está enfermo, no asistirá toda la semana"_

Con desaliento, agradeció haberle prestado atención y se fue a donde Kenny que lo recibió con pena.

\- No vendrá toda la semana…

\- Aún te queda algo a dónde recurrir…

Tardó minutos en carburar a qué se refería, el camino de su entrenamiento a su última clase el día martes. Entonces… se dio un golpe por no haber sido lo primero en pensar.

* * *

Wendy le observó con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te diga dónde vive Kyle?

Stan asintió con la cabeza lenta y dudosamente, Wendy bajó su libro levantando una de sus negras cejas buscando respuestas sin haber hecho preguntas, no las necesitaba, sin embargo, el otro pelinegro tampoco dijo de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Carraspeó - Me he estado preguntando unas cosas, he visto mucha cercanía con él últimamente.

Stan se sobresaltó ligeramente.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¿Cómo es que él tenía tu cartera? ¿Cómo es que ya se conocían? ¿Por qué me pidió tu número?

Ah, con que de ahí lo consiguió.

\- Te seré honesto… - Tomó aire - Ni yo sé qué carajo pasa

Por su rostro, se notaba que no mentía. Marsh se hincó frente a su pupitre, colocando las manos encima de la mesa recargando la barbilla sobre ésta.

\- Cuando lo tenga claro, prometo que te contaré todo… Por ahora, lo necesito. Siento que, si no hago lo que haré, me arrepentiré. Pasa de la misma manera al revés.

No lo entendía, pero no ganaría nada insistiendo si Stan no conocía la respuesta a sus propias interrogantes. Suspiró y escribió una dirección en un papelito de su libreta. Stan ya había estado en su departamento, pero primeramente pensó en huir, que ni siquiera se fijó en dónde había terminado. No pensó que volvería ahí…

\- Tiene un cuarto para estudiantes en el edificio A, es el cuarto 4B, sin embargo, solamente lo ocupa cuando es semana de evaluación – Respondió entregándole el papelito – Tiene un departamento no muy lejos de la atracción principal de la ciudad, es donde solemos reunirnos, nunca nadie ha pisado su habitación aquí.

Stan sonrió al papelito y lo guardó.

\- Eres la mejor

\- Ahora lo sé – Rió

Al mismo tiempo que Stan se levantaba, el maestro de la clase de Wendy entraba para comenzar con su clase, mirando al joven Marsh con sorpresa.

\- ¡Stan Marsh! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver por aquí

Porque cuando salían, Stan la acompañaba hasta su asiento, ahora aquellos momentos solamente se quedan en su memoria.

\- Ya me voy, señor, no se preocupe.

El maestro solamente se rió y Stan salió veloz del salón de clase ignorando al resto de alumnos que comenzaban a burlarse por su relación de cuentos de hadas que acabó con la victoria del villano del cuento, nunca más volvería a ese salón.

Aprovechando sus dos horas de descanso, corrió hacia el edificio A de los dormitorios en el interior de la enorme ciudad universitaria.

Simplemente le bastó mostrar su identificación de estudiante al policía que resguardaba la seguridad del edificio para dejarle entrar. Se paseó por el primer piso alfombrado buscando el cuarto de Kyle con la mirada, subiendo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo para ascender al siguiente; En el segundo, siguió con su búsqueda… hallándolo no muy lejos…

 _"4B  
Kyle Broflovski"_

"4B" estaba escrito en una placa mientras el nombre, escrito en un pequeño pizarrón. Tragó duramente y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

 _"Solamente lo ocupa cuando es semana de evaluación"_

Recordó las palabras de Wendy después de cinco minutos tocando seriamente la puerta, al menos, no se encontraba para poder confrontarlo tan pronto.

Más aliviado, salió del edificio para tomar camino hacia la facultad de medicina para su siguiente clase. No sabía lo que hacía, pero lo estaba haciendo, tal como se lo dijo a Wendy. Se arrepentiría de verle o no, de todas maneras, lo haría. Era mejor apresurar las cosas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará  
**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, me motivan mucho a continuarla. Los amo 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertencia, solamente los tomo prestado para su mero entretenimiento.**_

* * *

Suspiró, tocó el timbre del hogar una vez más, esperando a que la luz del interfón se encendiera para darle la noticia de que había alguien adentro y que pronto saldría a recibirlo, pero solamente había silencio.

Tampoco estaba, eso era una agradable noticia desde cierto punto.

Desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa que tenía en las manos, admirando el interior de ésta.

Era un traste con… Sopa. Un traste con sopa de pollo, un termo con té de jengibre caliente y un paquetito de galletas saladas

Stan se preguntó duramente…

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

¿Por qué fue a buscar a Token después de sus clases para preguntarle de qué estaba enfermo Kyle? ¿Por qué le pidió a su madre la receta de la sopa de pollo? ¿Por qué acudió a internet buscando alimentos para aliviar el resfriado?

¿Por qué fue a ver a Kyle Broflovski?

Huyó de él tanto tiempo porque era un chico de una raza que no toleraba, lo deseaba lejos, solamente era molestia, pero… Ahí estaba, esperando por el de Jersey, quizás preocupado por su salud. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Carajo…

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo delante de la puerta con una pequeña notita.

" _Me enteré que estabas resfriado, recupérate_ "

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _\- Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué estás haciendo sopa de pollo?_

 _Stan dejó la cuchara en la mesa sin decir o hacer algo para defenderse. Kenny se apoyó en la barra que conectaba la cocina con la sala, mirando las acciones de Stan mientras éste servía té caliente en un termo verde._

 _\- Wendy me preguntó si tu misión se realizó o no con éxito. ¿De verdad? ¿Fuiste a ver a Kyle?_

 _Stan continuó ignorándolo, manteniendo su atención en guardar la sopa en un traste de unicel y taparlo, de guardar el termo y un paquete de galletas en una bolsa blanca que acomodó con seguridad dentro de su mochila._

 _\- ¡Hey! No me ignores. – Se mostró molesto sujetándole del brazo cuando éste se disponía a salir de su departamento_

 _\- Kenny, ayúdame…_

 _Kenny entonces le miró con rareza, ¿Pero qué mierda?_

 _\- ¡Ayúdame! ¡No sé qué estoy haciendo! - Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación - ¡No sé por qué quiero ver a Kyle! Desde hace unos días, solamente pienso en si está bien, el por qué no me contesta a mí… ¡Toda esta situación me tiene enfermo!_

 _McCormick lo observó con sorpresa un rato, hasta finalmente lanzarse a reír, colocándole una mano en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento. Marsh no entendía. ¡¿Qué era lo divertido?! ¡Estaba en agonía!_

 _\- Amigo, ¿Recuerdas cuando te gustaba Wendy? – Comenzó_

 _\- Aún me gusta._

 _\- No, no, ya no te gusta… Porque te gusta alguien más._

 _La desesperación pronto fue sustituida por la confusión en el rostro del futuro veterinario. Los dos estaban locos ya._

 _\- Amigo, te está gustando Kyle._

 _Se alejó rápidamente para no atinarle un golpe en el rostro por haber dicho semejante estupidez en una sola oración, recorriendo su sala aprovechando que Cartman no estaba en el lugar. Kenny se sentó en el descansa brazo del sofá, mirando a un Stan haciendo esfuerzo por no vomitar._

 _\- Estás loco, es la mayor estupidez que has dicho_

 _\- ¿Me lo niegas? – Preguntó_

 _Asintió, eso solamente ensanchó la sonrisa del rubio. ¡¿Por qué mierda son amigos?! ¡Ya le hubiera lanzado un golpe!_

 _\- Ya no contesta tus llamadas, asistió a la reunión… Aunque tarde…, le pediste a Wendy la dirección de su hogar, fuiste a verlo tan pronto te dijo donde dormía en los dormitorios para estudiantes. Estás interesado en él de alguna manera._

 _Stan negó._

 _\- Que sí, hombre… Entonces deja tu mochila aquí_

 _Marsh se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, derrotado y simplón._

 _\- No te culpo, te gustó ser el centro de su atención._

 _\- Es atractivo de cierta forma, y para ser de Jersey, está interesado en su futuro. – Stan suspiró recargándose en la mesa del comedor dentro de su sala, aguantando las ganas de vomitar – Pero no me gusta. Es... de… Jersey…_

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué irás a verlo?_

 _¡Que no sabía!_

 _\- Mira, solamente iré y aclararé este asunto – Respondió tomando su mochila nuevamente – Solamente confirmaré que nunca estuvo interesado en mí de la otra forma, nos alejaremos y se acabó._

 _\- ¿Y si no es asi? ¿Y si realmente le gustas? – Le miró alzando una ceja - ¿Comenzarán una relación?_

 _Por supuesto que no._

 _ ***Flashback***_

Claro que no le gustaba, simplemente era molesto y si fue a verlo, era bien… Para aclarar algunas cosas…

No, alguien como Kyle no pudo encapricharse con él de esa manera, estaba dándose aires importantes. Stan solamente era una conquista…

Se llevó las manos al interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para emprender camino a la salida del edificio, cuando, al levantar la mirada para verificar su camino, se encontró con una escena que simplemente le hizo arrepentirse como ya lo tenía pensado.

Kyle Broflovski se hallaba en el pasillo alfombrado y cerrado, con perfecta salud, y no era sólo eso, llevaba a una señorita del brazo, pero ésta no parecía alcoholizada como se creía.

Era castaña con el cabello apenas peinado – _O quizás así era el estilo_ \- llevaba un top verde de lunares negros, una falda negra de lunares blancos que apenas le cubría su zona, unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto e iba maquillada bastante extravagante.

Que mal se veía.

\- ¿Stan? – Kyle apenas habló

\- Te veo adentro, guapo

Con dificultades, la chica se alejó hasta la puerta del departamento de Kyle con la llave, Que suponía, se la había dado él, y entró sin más llevando consigo la bolsa blanca diciendo _"¡Comida gratis!"_ sin ver su interior antes.

Stan bufó y siguió su camino.

Kyle lo detuvo del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

\- ¿Vienes para una segunda ronda?

\- Vine porque soy un estúpido.

Se soltó y mantuvo su camino, cuando no muy lejos, se dio la vuelta con molestia llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Una acción puede cambiar el resto de la historia. – Comenzó – Estuve huyendo de ti mucho tiempo, de cada una de tus acciones y palabras, y solamente bastó que te fueras sin decir una palabra el sábado para que me interesara en ti. ¿Acaso no son atractivas las difíciles?

Kyle le miró perplejo.

\- Te llamé, te busqué, pregunté por ti y vine aquí por ti – Continuó – Creí que estarías tan mal para no responder mis llamadas… No lo estás.

Kyle silenció incapaz de decir algo, ¿Realmente Stanley Marsh había ido a él? Es cierto que no contestó sus llamadas y fingió hallarse enfermo para faltar a sus prácticas de baloncesto y a clases, pero… ¿En qué momento se durmió para soñar que Stan le buscaba?

Dio un paso, pero Stan retrocedió. Tenía ya una respuesta.

\- Pensé en disculparme por cómo te trataba, darte solamente a ti una oportunidad porque no eres tan malo… Me atrajiste y yo…

¿Lo decía en verdad?

Eso no importaba a dichas alturas, tenía que romperle su burbuja.

\- Alto, espera… - Atrajo la mirada de Stan - ¿En serio creíste que estaba interesado en ti…de la otra manera? ¿En serio creíste que me gustabas?

Stan sintió el balde de agua fría sobre su débil cuerpo.

\- Marsh, has visto demasiadas películas cursis. – Se carcajeó – No, para nada. Solamente te busqué para otra noche, solamente eso.

Y ahora, se sentía tan idiota…

\- Y si dejé de llamarte, fue porque me cansé de buscarte. Sabrás que pretendientes nunca sobran. Te busqué más que otros porque eres bastante bueno en la cama, nada más.

Las piernas de Stan le flaquearon, amenazándole con derrumbarse en pleno pasillo. Dios… que idiota.

\- Lamento haber roto el corazón del príncipe – Se burló encaminándose a la puerta de su hogar – Pero, tú más que nadie, sabe cómo somos los de Jersey.

Fue el turno de Stan para reír, llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Solamente es sexo y diversión – Suspiró

Kyle no dijo nada, solamente observó el desecho estado de Stan y su esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie como si nada hubiese roto esa poca confianza.

\- Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, lo estoy – Suspiró y frunció el ceño mostrándole el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha – Vete a cagar, Kyle, eres una mierda.

Sin más qué decir, se retiró. Definitivamente, estaba destrozado.

* * *

Los jugadores celebraron los tiros perfectos de su capitán, lanzando ovaciones y acercándosele para demostrar su alegría.

\- ¡Nuestro capitán volvió! – Celebró Kenny lanzándose a su espalda - ¡Hay que celebrar!

Stan simplemente se dejó mimar, con dudas demostrándolo en su rostro.

\- ¿A dónde me fui? – Preguntó finalmente

\- Yo me encargo de explicarle – Respondió McCormick haciéndole un ademán a los demás de dejarles solos.

\- ¡El resto, quiero cinco vueltas al campo! – Ordenó el entrenador - ¡Donovan, cinco extra!

\- ¡Ah, no!

Mientras el resto de jugadores realizaban el ejercicio del entrenador, Kenny se alejó con Stan un poco de la incertidumbre para poder explicarle todo el caso que tenía horas de conversación. Sentados en las bancas, Stan buscó su botella de agua esperando la explicación del rubio.

\- Verás, todos vimos ciertas diferencias en tu actitud estos días. – Comenzó – Desde que te involucraste con Kyle.

Comenzaba a entender.

\- Faltabas más a los entrenamientos, fallabas varios tiros, tus amigos me dijeron que tu atención en clase era mínima… - Le colocó una mano en su hombro – Estabas perdido. Te creímos bien perdido. ¿Por qué Kyle te alejó tanto de nosotros de esa manera?

Desvió la mirada al suelo pensante.

\- Muchos chicos estaban pensando en ascender a Tucker al equipo como capitán, pero ambos dijimos que esperaran un poco, que volverías pronto.

\- ¿Por qué Craig haría eso?

Kenny se encogió de hombros, estirando las piernas en el pasto artificial.

\- Finalmente volviste, y están felices con los resultados de tu regreso. – Siguió - ¿Pasó algo bueno?

Para nada…

\- No, todo lo contrario. Yo mismo me humillé y acabé con la pesadilla – Respondió recibiendo la triste mirada de Kenny – No pongas esa cara, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Amigo… Fuiste rechazado.

\- Nunca hubo una confesión de por medio porque tampoco hubo sentimientos, ese tipo de sentimientos – Aclaró recargando sus brazos en sus piernas – Nunca me dejó terminar. Sí, le dije que me atrajo, pero también, que la atracción era por su falta de atención. Le iba a invitar a beber y a quedar como amigos, pero, se apresuró y me hizo sentir como un imbécil.

Kenny le imitó y suspiró.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Se acabó?

\- Se acabó, Kyle Broflovski se fue de mi vida – Sonrió más aliviado – Solamente queda arreglar lo que yo mismo rompí

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás aspire a más. Reconquistaré a Wendy, subiré mis notas, pediré solicitud para hacer mis practicas en el mejor acuario de todo el mundo

\- ¿Por qué no en un zoológico? – Preguntó sorprendido el rubio

\- Me gustan más los animales acuáticos, pero no demasiado para ser biólogo marino, ya veré – Se excusó – Quizás en ese orden, quizás en otro. Pero lo haré, ¿Tú qué tienes planeado?

\- Por ahora, no mucho… Terminar el semestre, cobrar lo de mi beca, pagar el departamento.

\- ¿Por qué rentan un departamento tan caro? – Preguntó Stan deshaciendo su duda finalmente

\- Quiero que Karen se sienta cómoda cada que venga a visitarnos – Respondió simple

Stan admiraba a Kenny y su amor por su hermana menor. Kenny hacía de todo con tal de ganar dinero para sustentar la vida de su hermana, Karen, eso incluía ganar dinero en tres trabajos diferentes, y ser prostituto un tiempo - _Claro, antes de salir con Tammy_ -

Lo admiraba, porque a pesar de tener el mundo encima, Kenny salía adelante por él y por su familia.

\- Hey, Marsh – Le llamó Craig, estaban tan concentrados, que no se percataron que la práctica de fútbol había acabado - ¿Vamos a beber algo? Yo invito.

Stan alzó una ceja hacia Kenny, éste se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué pasa con esa cercanía tan de repente?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Aceptó

\- Te veo en media, afuera de las duchas. También puedes venir, Kenny.

\- No gracias, tengo tareas atrasadas

Craig se fue dejándoles a ambos con gran sorpresa en sus bocas.

\- ¿Cuándo aquí Craig te invita algo? – Kenny cuestionó

\- ¿No será él, el enfermo?

\- Le gustas – Alzó las cejas dándole ligeros codazos en sus costillas – Amigo, atraes a los rebeldes.

\- Tiene novio, ¿Lo olvidas? – Suspiró levantándose de la banca – Quizás solamente necesita un favor o un hombro dónde desahogarse.

Sea lo que sea, le interesaba, lo admitía.

\- En fin, nos vemos mañana entonces – Marsh se levantó y estiró los brazos – Salúdame a Tammy

\- Claro…

* * *

Ambos chocaron sus pequeños vasos de vidrio para luego beber su interior de un solo trago, era poco líquido para hacerlo, exhalaron con satisfacción para comenzar a reír como viejos amigos; Stan y Craig rodearon el hombro del otro con un brazo, sonriendo enormemente.

\- Me sorprende que me invites – Marsh habló – Creí que no te agradaba

\- Al principio lo fue. Por tu culpa, me expulsaron un mes, ¿Lo olvidas? – Stan asintió vergonzosamente y Craig continuó – No eres tan mal chico, solamente eres despistado y a veces estúpido.

\- Hey, gracias…

Stan pidió otro vaso idéntico mientras el barman accedía. En ese sentido, se parecía tanto a su padre pues, había un momento en que, si la otra persona hablaba demasiado - _Quizás quejándose_ \- él perdería el rumbo de la conversación y no sabría qué responder así que terminaría evitando la pregunta o toda la charla.

\- ¿Y qué harás con tus prácticas? – Preguntó Stan - ¿Las harás, o te darás el año?

\- Quizás me tome el año

\- ¿La razón es?

Craig recibió otro trago y lo bebió simple.

\- Estoy pensando mudarme a Chicago el medio año – Respondió mientras una ligera sonrisa se colaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Y eso? – Le miró – Ah, supongo que tiene que ver con cierto rubio adicto al café

Craig asintió sin duda.

\- Tweek hará sus prácticas en Chicago este año. Sus padres han accedido a que se mude solo en el trascurso de éstas – Continuó – Hablamos, y me mudaré con él esos meses. Hay que aprovechar la ausencia paternal.

\- ¿Y sus padres lo saben? – Craig guardó silencio dándole a Stan una respuesta – Si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte.

\- Lo sé, pero no me preocupa. Los padres de Tweek me aman

\- ¿Y los tuyos a Tweek?

\- También, aunque no son muy demostrativos.

Stan se llevó la boca del vaso a los labios, entendiendo entonces de dónde había heredado Craig esa resequedad.

\- ¿Y estás en forma para el juego de clausura? – Tucker cuestionó levantando una ceja – Kenny me dijo que tenías problemas con una chica, ¿Wendy?

\- No, para nada, Wendy es perfecta – Suspiró recargando su codo en la barra y la mejilla en su puño – Es… Una chica que había estado acosándome. Finalmente, eso acabó. Estoy en forma para el último partido del año.

\- Así se habla, Marsh

Stan iba a responder su halago, cuando estruendos dentro del bar les hicieron a ambos girarse hacia el interior; Stan entonces se arrepintió, porque uno de los causantes, era nada más que Kyle. Kyle yacía retenido por otros dos chicos, tenía un labio roto y una mirada furiosa, mientras contra el que se enfrentaba, lucía apacible, aunque con la mejilla roja, hinchada y un ojo morado tan pronto. Había algunos vasos rotos en el suelo y una botella de la misma manera regando todo su líquido en la mesa.

\- ¡Vuelve a hablar así de él, y juro que acabaré contigo!

Stan se interesó en saber a quién defendía, pero rápidamente recordó sus duras palabras.

" _Y si dejé de llamarte, fue porque me cansé de buscarte. Sabrás que pretendientes nunca sobran. Te busqué más que otros porque eres bastante bueno en la cama, nada más."_

Si Kyle no hubiera dicho eso, quizás… Habría corrido a socorrerlo. Se giró hacia la barra una vez más, mientras el barman corrió a detener el altercado. Posiblemente, defendía a la conquista de turno.

\- ¿Temprano y haciendo escándalo? – Craig se giró

\- Así son los de Jersey – Respondió Stan tomando de su vaso lo último que quedaba

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son de Jersey?

\- Tuve conflictos con uno en mi infancia. – Respondió - Les encanta la diversión y el sexo y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, comenzaban a ofenderte y golpearte.

Craig no dijo nada, simplemente continuaron con su sesión de buen rato como ya estaba planeado. En segundos, alcanzó a notar como Kyle y el otro chico eran guiados a la salida, quizás para seguir discutiendo y golpeándose.

Las horas transcurrieron en ese bar, los vasos dejaron de aumentar y solamente charlaron y rieron con buen humor.

Se despidieron en la salida, cada uno emprendiendo camino por las transcurridas calles de la enorme ciudad hasta sus respectivos hogares. No le importaba la hora, sabía que Cartman no le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, solamente estaba interesado en que entregara el pago del departamento a tiempo.

A diferencia de Stan, Eric haría sus prácticas profesionales hasta final de carrera, por lo que tendría una habitación extra por cuatro meses. Kenny hacía sus prácticas por siete meses mientras Craig por seis, ¿Y Wendy? Los mismos cuatro meses y Stan la volvería a ver regresando de sus estudios, aunque no los realizaran en la misma ciudad.

El ciclo escolar finalmente acabó.

Stanley y su equipo, ganaron el juego de clausura, aunque para muchos no fue sorpresa.

En todo ese tiempo, intentó reconquistar a Wendy, y casi lo logra, de no ser por Bebe y Kenny las interrupciones, al final, Wendy declaró que le daría una respuesta esa semana.

Solicitó hacer sus prácticas en el zoológico de Colorado, para tener más de cerca su natal hogar, y aunque se le fue rechazado por tener el cupo lleno, fue aceptado en el de San Diego.

San Diego, si algo salía mal… Podía desahogarse en sus calles.

Estuvo viendo habitaciones para estudiantes en la gran ciudad, y aunque la mayoría eran caros, encontró un hogar con la familia Stotch, en este caso, Leopold Stotch buscaba a alguien para compartir gastos.

Estaba a unos pasos de realizar sus sueños.

* * *

Finalmente, el día llegó, conoció a Leopold Stotch, a quien le decían mas " _Butters_ " como apodo.

Vivía solo en el gran San Diego, y sus padres accedieron a que rentara un cuarto para otro estudiante mientras ellos vivían en Colorado, para desgracia del pobre Butters, fue castigado. ¿Por qué? Porque como sus padres no estarían cerca para mirar sus fechorías, lo castigaron con anticipación.

Le mostró las calles principales a pie, a usar el transporte y los lugares donde estaba la buena comida. Le enseñó a como hablar con la gente y lo que debía o no hacer para poder tener una sana convivencia dentro del barrio donde vivía.

Al llegar, Stan se encontró con un verdadero hogar en un barrio de gente decente y educada, dentro de cierto punto, se instaló en la habitación que le correspondía y Butters lo llevó a comer a su lugar favorito.

Se conocieron más ese día, Marsh supo que él era " _nativo de Hawái_ ", pero que aún no iba a esa ciudad para ser merecedor de los beneficios, que sus padres siempre lo castigaban por alguna estupidez y que, de niño, había pertenecido a un culto vampírico que le trajo algunos problemas.

Tres días después de su llegada, finalmente fue al zoológico de San Diego a reportarse. Se encontraba emocionado, no sabía a manos de quien estaría a cargo, en qué zona trabajaría, cuánto le pagarían - _Porque a pesar de ser estudiante, estaba ofreciendo sus servicios_ -, simplemente tenía un huracán de emociones.

Al llegar a administración y presentarse con el dueño, éste le dio su papel.

\- ¿Atender la… Tienda del zoológico?

\- Eso será los fines de semana, entre semana, te encargarás de limpiar la zona de la orca que recién llegó – Respondió simplón entregándole un paquete de llaves – Abrirás y cerrarás la tienda todos los días, fines de semana te quedarás y de lunes a viernes, limpiarás alrededor del estaque de la orca.

Estaba incrédulo, observando el paquete de llaves en sus manos.

\- Señor… - Tomó aire – Soy estudiante de medicina animal, no un conserje…

\- Por eso te damos el papel perfecto

Se apretó el puente de la nariz para no explotar.

\- Usted no entiende, vine aquí, para ayudar a sanar animales heridos… No para limpiar y atender una tienda…

\- Para esto tenemos veterinarios capacitados. Tú eres un estudiante.

\- ¿Para qué cree que son las prácticas profesionales?

Estaba a punto de estallar, de lanzarle las llaves en la cara, pero…

\- Si quieres, si no, ahí está la puerta. No eres el único que se va, y tampoco el único sin recibir un buen mensaje de aprovechamiento – Amenazó el dueño – Tú dices.

Malditos sean sus sueños…

\- ¿Cuándo comienzo? – Preguntó resignado

\- El lunes temprano

Agradeció la amabilidad y se marchó, ¿De verdad tenía tan mala suerte?

El lunes temprano, el resto de trabajadores le desearon suerte, algunos, palabras de aliento vacías y solamente uno, palabras de superación.

" _Sé que es difícil, pero si lo haces bien, te irán ascendiendo. Antes de que terminen tus cuatro meses, habrás hecho lo que viniste a hacer"_

Ojalá tuviera razón.

Dos semanas después, esa tarde, después de la primera presentación de la orca en la zona fría del zoológico, que no era tan fría, y asegurado de que todos hayan desalojado el estadio, se dispuso a hacer su parte como todos los días. Las entrenadoras de la Orca le desearon suerte como siempre e incluso una de ellas se propuso a ayudarle, cosa que Marsh negó pues _"era parte de sus prácticas."_

Con una cubeta y escoba para limpiar, comenzó la rutina mientras murmuraba.

\- _Stan será un excelente veterinario. Stan mejorará la vida de los animales el South Park. Sigue tus sueños, Stan…_ Mierda. Todo huele a pescado.

Su padre estaría burlándose si lo viera. De todas maneras, ¿Una Orca no debería estar en un acuario o un parque acuático? ¿Qué hacía en un jodido zoológico? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el que hiciera su aseo?

Pronto, algo atrajo su atención. Dirigió su vista hacia la piscina alta extendida y de la Orca, quienes los entrenadores nombraron Jambu, mientras ésta emergía casi a la superficie. Se extrañó debido a que ella solamente subía si era llamado por sus entrenadores. Supuso que había alguien.

Suspiró, dejó sus cosas y se acercó.

\- Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirle que deje el escenario

\- Lo lamento, ya me iba

Y fue que las palabras de Stan se atoraron en su garganta al ver al desconocido.

Era un muchacho de más o menos su edad, vestía una chaqueta naranja y pantalones verdes. Llevaba puesta una ushanka verde sobre su cabello, y a pesar de que no dejaba ver su cabello con facilidad, pudo alcanzar a notar algunos mechones rojizos y rizados que sobresalían.

A pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía, le traía… sentimientos encontrados. No sabía por qué, pero… le parecía bastante atractivo.

\- ¿Stan?

Reaccionó cuando el otro le habló, con una duda azotándole rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Cuestionó

El otro chico sonrió nervioso retrocediendo.

\- L-Lo oí de las entrenadoras allá arriba – Explicó y enfocó su vista en él - ¿No me reconoces?

Stan ladeó la cabeza observándole fijamente, no recordaba haberlo visto.

\- Quizás si me dices tu nombre, podría dar con alguno.

Tragó, incapaz de hablar con la verdad. Se mostró sereno, relajó los músculos y sonrió. No, Kyle no diría nada aún, quizás podría enmendarse.

\- Brad…

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 _ **Oh dios, dos actualizaciones en un día. Mi regalo para ustedes por haberme leído en estos cinco capítulos. Lamento si se me fueron algunos dedazos, los leí, pero estoy bien ciega. (?)**_

 _ **En el zoológico de San Diego no hay Orcas, tuve que ponerla para la trama. ¿Referencias? ¿Dónde? (?)**_

 _ **Sin más, realmente agradezco a todos los que leen, si quieren algunos guiños para ver, diganmelos y los pondré sin que haya cambios en la historia. Nos vemos en la actualización que será pronto. De verdad, gracias *corazón***_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Tiempo atrás***_

David abrió la puerta de la habitación 4B, sin estar realmente sorprendido de la persona que se hallaba dentro de ésta.

\- ¿Vas a salir?

Kyle se colocó su chaqueta de cuero negra, mirando a su amigo de piel ligeramente más oscura sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces.

David simplemente le miró irse, sabía que saldría a celebrar que la semana de evaluaciones acabó, y como siempre, saliendo con todas las notas sobresalientes. Lo visitaría entonces, en su departamento en el interior de la ciudad al día siguiente.

Conoció a Kyle cuando se unió al equipo de baloncesto, - _cambiándose poco después a otro deporte_ -, en ese entonces, era… tan diferente. Era moralista, neutral – _Dependiendo de la situación_ \- tan reglamentario y hasta feliz… Se volvieron amigos cercanos cuando el pelirrojo ayudó a David en una situación de racismo contra un chico estudiante de economía, el horrible Eric Cartman.

David se arrepentía de haberle contado sus problemas un sábado por la noche, desde ese entonces, jodió la vida de Kyle y una chica, le rompió su corazón tan noble…

Un día, Kyle se vistió de manera extravagante y se nombró _Kyley-B_ para vengarse del chico castaño aprovechando sus raíces, aunque terminó salvándole de una brutal violada por parte de una desconocida de Jersey en aquellas novatadas y fiestas a los de primer año. A pesar de eso, Eric Cartman no se retractó de todo lo que ocasionó. Esto hizo que Kyley-B apareciera para quedarse, logrando en Cartman cierto miedo hacia él. – _Claro que fingía verse fuerte y hasta una víctima para no ser señalado como débil_ -

Kyle había tenido varias enamoradas, de entre ellas, una chica que se metió en problemas con el director de la universidad, una porrista de piel oscura y una tímida chica que terminó igual que él… Pero Heidi, fue la única que le correspondió y terminó convirtiéndose en su ex novia…

Desde entonces, era difícil ver al verdadero Kyle salir a la luz.

" _Solamente pasa si tengo a gente de Jersey cerca_ " dijo una vez, ¿Pero acaso no eso siempre?

* * *

Finalmente, Kyle obtuvo la fama que merecía, no que quería. Sin dejar de lado aquel lado inteligente con el que se hizo, - _Y que sólo su clase conocía_ \- casi todas las facultades de la universidad terminaron conociéndole como " **La Bestia de Jersey** " por meterse en líos y salir ileso de éstos, por andar en boca de todas las chicas con las que tuvo algún roce y ser el alma de las fiestas donde había sexo, alcohol y drogas.

Lo mucho que cambiaba las acciones de una persona a otra…

\- ¡Esta vez, veamos quien aguanta más de pie!

Hasta ese viernes por la noche, cuando conoció al capitán de fútbol, Stanley Marsh.

Kyle se alejó del grupo con el que iba, caminando hacia la barra en pretexto de que él no quería sobrepasarse esa noche porque a la mañana siguiente tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto, cuando alcanzó a divisar a un mareado Stan.

Por su mente, pasaron mil y un momentos, todos y cada uno, burlándose del capitán. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, nunca habían hablado realmente, pero, ¿Acaso no era mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca? Quizás, quizás podría sacarle algo de provecho verle ahí. Si lograba que le dijera algo, a lo mejor vergonzoso, después podría pedirle algún favor a cambio de no revelar dicho secreto.

Se acercó desinteresado, aprovechando el momento en que el capitán tiró su cartera. Así que, en un buen acto fingido, decidió devolvérsela.

\- Hey, creo que esto es tuyo.

Marsh regresó a su asiento, disculpándose bajito, mientras él terminaba sentándose a su lado. En ese momento, verle casi deprimido, bebiendo lamentable, toda cizaña se le borró de la mente. Le daba pena, ¿Qué le puso así? Su rompimiento con Wendy Testaburger ya fue desde hace tiempo, ¿Aún le dolía?

Le observó buscar dinero en su cartera, le retiró y extendió cien dólares al barman, Kyle conocía la expresión que puso el hombre, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse con tan afortunada victoria, dio un golpe en la barra con su mano llamando la atención del otro, frunciendo el ceño con dureza, respondió.

\- Ni lo pienses. Dale su cambio.

Chequeó la lengua y se alejó para cambiar el billete mientras otro atendía a Kyle. No se saldría con ese acto vil, no en su presencia.

\- ¿Problemas? – Le preguntó al capitán para romper el hielo

Stan se apoyó en la barra sujetando el vaso con su mano derecha, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y alzó la ceja. ¿A eso iba entonces? En su caso, y con un vaso en la mano, también se acomodó para observarlo. Cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos celestes, un físico demasiado cliché. ¿Qué caracterizaba a Stan del resto? Era del montón con esa simplona apariencia.

Aun así, tenía puntos a favor, los ojos de Stan eran claros y profundos.

\- ¿Es común para ti sentarte con extraños?

La pregunta del capitán le hizo volver a la realidad, dejando de mirar su iris para girarse hacia la barra.

\- Sólo si los veo muy jodidos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó mientras el tipo llegaba con su cambio. Torpemente lo guardó en los bolsillos delanteros y mientras buscaba su celular, las cosas que tenía guardadas fueron cayéndose poco a poco.

Encontró su celular y marcó un número conocido pese a lo mareado que se encontraba.

\- Hey, Cartman... - Hipó - Ven por mí

Ante el apellido nombrado, Kyle se levantó y acercó, levantando sus cosas mientras ponía atención en la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

" _¿Ah? ¡Estás loco! Es media noche. No pienso joder mi velada por ti"._

¡Era él! ¡Era Eric Cartman! Reconocería esa horrible voz en cualquier lado.

\- Te presto mi auto, así que hazlo

" _Carajo... ¿Dónde mierda estás?"_

\- No sé... Encuentro la dirección y te vuelvo a marcar

El hecho de que Stan le llamara a él y le pidiera ir a recogerlo, significaba… ¿Qué eran amigos? De sólo pensar en aquel chico racista, homofóbico, intolerante en tantos aspectos… cercano a Stan Marsh… Aquel camino donde se burlaba del capitán, se había planteado duramente. Quizás, si usaba a Stanley, era una manera para decirle a Eric que no se había olvidado de él.

¿Pero qué podía hacerle?

Era muy posible que a Eric no le importaba lo que le ocurriera, solamente le importaba él mismo.

Le tocó el hombro, mostrándole las cosas que recogió.

\- Tiraste esto

\- Carajo...

\- ¡Hey, Kyle! - Lo llamaron en la entrada - ¡Nos vamos al bar de la 42! ¿Vas a venir o no?

Se alejó para hablar con "sus amigos" y decirles que no continuaría con su noche de celebración, que había encontrado otro entretenimiento. Volvió con Stan, a tiempo para impedir que éste cayera gracias al alcohol en la sangre.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? – Se ofreció

\- Alguien más lo hará, gracias

Que seco, él solamente estaba siendo amable.

\- Entonces, ¿No tomamos algo mientras esperamos a tu amigo?

Porque si lo veía, podía vengarse de una vez. Stan le miró duramente por eternos segundos.

\- Yo pago lo que tomes.

Y lo ganó por completo. Regresaron a la barra y le pidieron unos tragos más al mismo tipo...

Después de unos vasos más, comenzaron a charlar como buenos amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Kyle se dio cuenta de que no podía tratar a Stan de la manera en cómo lo había pensado, no tenía nada que ver con lo que Eric le hizo, quizás, también era una víctima. Todas las personas con las que Eric socializaba, terminaban siendo víctimas sin darse cuenta, incluido el mismo Cartman.

También, se dio cuenta de que no podía tratarlo como una conquista.

\- Eres el mejor oído que me ha soportado – Respondió Stan recargándosele en el hombro, alzando su vaso en alto - ¡Kyle, te quiero!

\- ¿Te vas a poner romántico?

\- Sólo si quieres.

Su inofensivo comentario le hizo sonrojar con vergüenza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no desde Heidi. ¿Se le estaba insinuando? ¿Stan Marsh, a él? Igualmente, él no parecía notar lo que ocasionó. Solamente estaba ebrio.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres guapo? – Stan le palmeó el hombro - ¿De dónde eres? Deben ser atractivos todos allá.

\- Soy de New Jersey

Stan se le alejó aterrado, pero pronto, rió.

\- ¿Qué más da? Tú eres perfecto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?

\- Nada, nada - Negó con la mano derecha - ¿Te he visto alguna vez?

\- Quizás... Fui el capitán del equipo de baloncesto un tiempo - Explicó - Luego lo dejé, quita mucho tiempo.

-...

Stan le observó y entonces se carcajeó, aquello confundió al de Jersey.

\- ¡Tú fuiste la razón de por qué aspiré a capitán! - Tomó aire - Oí mucho de ti, eras un excelente jugador, el mejor de la generación... Amigo, siempre quise hablar contigo.

El corazón de Kyle comenzó a latir.

\- Pero te fuiste, justo cuando yo subí - Suspiró y se recargó en la barra - Luego, me mantuvo Wendy en el puesto, pero las reuniones de los capitanes cada fin de mes, eran eternas y aburridas.

Stan siempre tuvo deseos de hablar con él, y Kyle quiso vengarse usando a alguien ajeno a sus problemas. Su excusa era... "¿Qué iba a saber?"

\- Es tarde... - Bufó Marsh mirando la hora en su móvil

Kyle alcanzó a notar su fondo de bloqueo, una Wendy usando el uniforme de las porristas, estaba posando, así que la fotografía era tomada a propósito.

\- No me quiero ir, la paso bien contigo

Kyle también.

En la entrada del lugar, ambos se despidieron simplonamente, pero antes de que Marsh se alejara más, Broflovski le alcanzó.

\- Espera, es tarde y las calles se ponen peligrosas - Kyle tosió - ¿Te parece si pasas la noche en mi departamento?

Stan ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió. Ni siquiera recordaba que Marsh regresara la llamada a su amigo.

\- ¡Claro!

Kyle le sujetó de la cintura, Marsh le pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro en estado tambaleante y continuaron charlando como súper mejores amigos.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de su departamento, Kyle sentía la mirada profunda de Stan sobre él, cosa que le ponía nervioso... Stan no era una conquista, pero ahora, quería...

\- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? - Preguntó

\- Unos bellos ojos...

Se sorprendió cuando Stan atacó sus labios en un desesperado beso, a pesar de los sentimientos de sorpresa, correspondió de manera brusca. Con torpeza, abrió la puerta del lugar sin despegar sus labios del contrario, guiándolo hasta la sala del lugar, cuando sintió las manos de Marsh colarse debajo de su playera.

\- Espera, Marsh

Pero ni con un momento de alejamiento, Stan se detuvo, sin más, Kyle continuó devorando sus labios. Arrojó su chaqueta al sofá, mientras contribuía con el despojamiento de la ropa hacia el otro, se adentraron a la habitación donde la ropa quedó completamente en el suelo.

Kyle simplemente se enamoró de Stan, de manera erótica esa noche... ¿Y de manera romántica...?

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle abrió los ojos mientras lanzaba un bostezo alto y largo en la comodidad de su habitación. Revisó su móvil con un mensaje de su amigo David invitándolo a desayunar en un restaurante mexicano después de su entrenamiento de baloncesto y fue cuando la mano de un desconocido se estampó en su cara, que se dio cuenta.

Stan Marsh se hallaba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama...

Se dio una ducha y peinó, yendo directamente a su cocina a preparar algo para almorzar, moría de hambre y no dudaba que Stan también. Mientras cocinaba, recordó todos los vergonzosos hechos de la noche anterior.

No negaría que la actitud de Stan era la que las chicas de su facultad relataban, las que solamente iban a los partidos de fútbol a verle y trataban de perra y puta a Wendy por salir con él y ayudarle a superarle - _Apostaba a que ninguna de ellas saldría con el Stan que no era nada como lo hizo Wendy_ -... Eran tan patéticas hablando mal de ella. Testaburger era una chica agradable, moralista, amable y linda y las demás solamente le daban una personalidad que jamás verían, odiaba a las chicas tan superficiales... Por ello, se había enamorado tan profundamente de Heidi Turner...

Sacudió la cabeza al tono de mensaje de su celular, David le respondía que el lunes se verían entonces, y desviando sus pensamientos hacia Stan Marsh una vez más, terminó de preparar el almuerzo.

Le ofrecía a sus conquistas, un desayuno y una ducha - _No era un mal educado_ -, pero a diferencia del resto, por primera vez pensó más allá de un simple "Sólo ocurrió hoy, no se repetirá". Él quería seguir viendo a Stan.

\- Olvida lo de anoche, tú nunca me conociste y yo nunca te conocí. Esto jamás ocurrió.

Pero no fue como lo pensó. Stan huyó después de saber, una vez más, que provenía de Jersey.

Si las cosas iban bien, Stan vería al verdadero Kyle Broflovski, pero solamente corrió.

Olvidó su cartera, y la ojeó no demasiado. Con su credencial de estudiante, descubrió que estudiaba en la Facultad de Medicina, era un futuro veterinario, le pidió a una de las tantas chicas el número de Stan - _Con la excusa de, si de reunían en una fiesta, invitarían al capitán-_ y le llamó. Stan le colgó, pero él se preguntaba si de verdad era Stan y no una broma de las chicas.

" _¡Quédate con mis tarjetas, el dinero, mi identificación, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar! No quiero problemas."_

¿Problemas? ¿Por qué problemas?

Se reencontró con él en su propia Facultad, en los brazos de Wendy quien amablemente los presentó; Tras huir, Kyle le pidió su número a ella, era más de fiar, inventando algo acerca de los clubes deportivos.

Lo siguió desde entonces, quería ser cercano a él, quería ser su amigo porque era una persona interesante, tenían cosas en común... Hasta que descubrió la verdad.

\- No quiero a los de Jersey, son irritables y se ofenden fácil.

No le molestó cómo habló de él, no se consideraba parte de esa población, pero le dejó de molestar un rato, que se le pasara el enojo...

Lo visitó en su facultad donde conoció a Kenneth McCormick, quien lo invitó amablemente a una reunión entre amigos. Conocía la treta, quería ver si estaba interesado en Stan de manera formal ya que no era la primera vez que se la aplicaban... ¡Claro que iría!

* * *

Observó el enorme edificio, mientras fumaba un segundo cigarrillo. No fumaba, lo hacía para el estrés - _Era mejor que simplemente cerrar los ojos_ -, y se le había hecho tarde... O no lo sabía... Normalmente llegaba tarde a las fiestas a donde lo invitaban, era parte de mantener su perfil de chico fiestero y rebelde.

Inmediatamente contestó a la llamada que se anunciaba en su móvil. Era David.

" _Al final fuiste"_

\- No puede ser tan malo - Respondió - Quizás, alrededor de ellos, Kyley-B no tenga que aparecer

" _Suerte"._

David no era de muchas palabras, él solía arreglar las cosas a puño limpio como en México - _Decía ser de Idaho, más sus padres declararon que tenía sangre mexicana. Era como su caso, a pesar de ni nacer ni crecer en New Jersey, tenía sangre de ahí_ -, así que lo dejó.

Esperó un rato, ya estaba dispuesto a entrar y avisarle a Stan que llegó por medio de una llamada.

\- ¿Kyle?

Cuando él mismo apareció.

\- Me entretuve con otras cosas… - Habló el de Jersey excusando su atraso

\- ¿Cortejando otras señoritas? – Sacó sus llaves y abrió las cuatro puertas - ¿O algún otro chico?

Su tono de voz era tan claro, le parecía tan bello.

\- Oh, alguien está celoso de que no sea el único – Le sonrió y tomó de la cintura – Eres tan adorable.

Las mejillas de Stan demostraron tanta vergüenza, que terminó alejándose de él fingiendo no haber pasado nada, mirando a todos lados percatándose de que nadie los había visto. Kyle estaba tan divertido de eso.

\- Muy tarde, la fiesta acabó – Retomó la palabra abriendo la puerta del copiloto y la de atrás – Así que, puedes marcharte

\- ¿Y por qué no la terminamos nosotros aparte? – Nuevamente lo acercó a él jalándole del brazo para sujetar su barbilla – Cuéntame de todo lo que me perdí.

Kyle probaría sus labios lejanos al alcohol por primera vez, de manera consciente a la vez, Stan se quedó inmóvil lo que le daba el permiso de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, impaciente por su lentitud, añorando ese momento…

\- ¿Stan?

Hasta que alguien interrumpió.

Kyle observó a la pareja que recién llegaba, reconociendo inmediatamente a Heidi Turner, pensando que seguía igual de bella como todos los días.

Y observó al otro que luchaba por mantenerse de pie, un chico castaño de ligera corpulencia y rápidamente frunció sus cejas con enorme molestia, definitivamente lo conocía, Eric Cartman.

Se molestó, recordando cómo había terminado así. Fue un idiota al creer que podría ocurrir algo bueno de una relación fallida.

Salió con Heidi Turner un tiempo, pero ésta, era la ex novia de Eric Cartman también. Se vengó de Eric por David, le demostró a Heidi que era un excelente chico, pero Cartman comenzó a ir tras ella convenciéndole de que era la víctima en todo el asunto y que ella era cómplice de los problemas, provocando en Heidi cierto estrés y problemas emocionales… Finalmente, cortó con él.

" _Todo esto…_ _ **Es tú culpa**_ _. Tú provocaste todo esto. Me hiciste dudar de quién era realmente. Pero está bien, no puedes evitarlo, es como te criaron… Lo que te enseñaron. Puedes ser engañoso a veces sin darte cuenta. Lo siento, Kyle, todos tratamos de vivir lo mejor que podemos, ya es bastante difícil sin que tu gente siempre quiera sacar ventaja"_

Con suavidad, le ofendió y corrió a brazos de Eric Cartman.

Le repudiaba la situación que se tornó después de eso, y lo que llevaba en la actualidad. Con molestia, se fue del lugar sin decir más, lo que menos quería, era verlos juntos. En ese punto, no le importó la situación con Stan, solamente huyó…

Quiso olvidarse de la situación, olvidar que Stan frecuentaba con ambos.

Cambió su número de celular, deshizo todos sus momentos con Stan porque le costaba verle a la cara y saber que detrás de ésta estaban Heidi y Cartman, además, ¿No era lo que Stan quería? Finalmente lo obtendría, no volverían a verse.

Pero se sentía tan mal…

* * *

\- Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, lo estoy – Suspiró y frunció el ceño mostrándole el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha – Vete a cagar, Kyle, eres una mierda.

Stan se alejó por el pasillo mientras él le miraba perderse, se mordió el labio inferior y regresó a la puerta de su departamento hasta ingresar.

Se encontró con Rebecca sentada en el sofá mientras se comía un paquetito de galletitas saladas, preguntó de dónde las había sacado, a lo que ella respondió de la bolsa blanca mostrándole a la vez, una notita.

" _Me enteré que estabas resfriado, recupérate_ "

A diferencia de Kyle, Rebecca se había pasado con el libertinaje una noche que lo probó, aunque aún conservaba su actitud tímida y dulce – _Que casi nunca mostraba_ -. Lo de ellos fue solamente algunas salidas al cine y un par de besos tímidos antes de convertirse en seres llenos de contrariedad, a pesar de gustarse, jamás se confesaron y terminaron enamorándose de alguien más… - _No, los besos no eran confesiones_ , _según Rebecca_ …-

Aun así, eran buenos amigos, que a solas, podía mostrarse como reales.

\- ¿Se fue? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – Oí la discusión. ¿Por qué no fuiste tras él?

Kyle no habló, solamente se tiró en el sofá a su lado.

\- Te gusta, Kyle – Continuó, está vez, peinándose el cabello con las manos de modo nervioso – Todavía tienes la oportunidad de ir por él.

Costwolds lo sabía, sí terminó enamorándose de Stan Marsh, pero después de aquella declaración, sólo le quedaba resignarse.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser Kyle? – Rebecca ya se estaba quitando todos sus complementos – Así le demuestras a Heidi que no eres tan malo.

Cerró los ojos para calmarse, las viejas mañas nunca mueren; Se revolvió el cabello y fue a buscar su ushanka, estaba con Rebecca y se sentía cómodo así.

\- Mi hermano tenía razón cuando dijo que era mejor tener un cambio, pero te has excedido – La joven comenzó a jugar con sus manos – Cuando Stan vea al verdadero Kyle, vas a recibir más que una sopa de pollo. Si te rechaza después de que le hayas explicado tus motivos y tu pasado, entonces es el idiota que muchos pensaron.

Le alegraba contar con ella.

\- ¿Vamos a comer algo? Yo invito

Ella sonrió.

* * *

Después de todo, no le buscó después, era mejor dejar las cosas. Fue un error haberse encontrado en aquel bar.

\- ¿Ya vieron?

El resto de chicos alrededor de la mesa, miraron hacia donde la belleza señalaba con la cabeza, pronto, moldearon sus labios con sorpresa y emoción, al menos, las señoritas del grupo de amigos.

\- No es cierto lo que vemos – Dijo una de ellas – ¡Stan Marsh y Craig Tucker en nuestro bar preferido!

Kyle prefería no ver.

\- ¡Este es nuestro día de suerte, chicas! – Se levantó otra, de teñido cabello y labios rojos – Más bien, mi día de suerte…

\- ¡Ah, ni se te ocurra! – La primera no dudó en levantarse – Yo los vi primero, es mi derecho llevarme a uno de ellos a la cama.

\- O al baño – Dijo otra en risas

Broflovski se mantuvo apacible, sirviéndose más de la botella que compraron en el lugar, observando a las chicas discutir quién llevaría a quién a la cama antes que la otra. Disimuladamente, lanzaba miradas de desinterés hacia la barra donde Stan se hallaba con su acompañante.

Craig Tucker, el intruso, la razón por la que no se había ido del lugar ya… Quería asegurarse de que no hiciera nada en contra del otro pelinegro.

Las chicas del grupo comenzaron a jalarse el cabello y a abofetearse mientras se ofendían, él rodó los ojos, bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso. A pesar de hacer alboroto, no llamaban tanto la atención.

\- Tanto drama por un chico, ¿No es así? – Llamó la atención de uno de ellos

\- No te vemos muy animado, Kyle – Dijo otro - ¿La bebida no está fuerte?

\- Su perra mayor está bebiendo con otro

Kyle alejó su vaso, mirando de manera brusca al chico que inició la conversación de mala manera.

\- ¿Qué pensabas, Kyle? – El chico alzó una de sus cejas - ¿Que no nos íbamos a enterar que te acostaste con Marsh hace tiempo atrás?

Las chicas dejaron de discutir para fijar su vista en el pelirrojo.

\- Bah, si ya lo usó Kyle, pierde valor – Se sentaron

Cerró los ojos con molestia.

\- ¿Y al menos es bueno? – Preguntó una de ellas - ¿Valió la pena?

\- No voy a responder eso

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Cuestionó el último chico sirviéndose más alcohol - ¿Fue decepcionante? Todo él es decepcionante.

\- No sé por qué nos pareció atractivo – Respondió una de ellas

El que comenzó con la cizaña, continuó hablando.

\- ¿Acaso no le han visto los dientes? Una dentadura completamente imperfecta, y la nariz, por favor… ¡Su nariz es horrible! – Las chicas comenzaron a reír, Kyle se estaba aguantando - ¿Y dónde mierda compra su ropa? ¡Los desamparados visten mejor!

Kyle apretó sus puños intentando controlar la enorme molestia que el otro le estaba ocasionando con sus comentarios.

\- Está bien que todos tengamos imperfecciones, ¡Pero él tiene demasiadas!

Y se hartó.

En un rápido movimiento, le atinó un golpe en el rostro, primeramente en el ojo tirando su vaso al suelo y la botella; Confundido, pero no demasiado y en defensa, el chico le regresó el golpe con fuerza rompiéndole el labio en el acto. No satisfecho, le lanzó otro en la mejilla, dispuesto a hacer que se disculpara por hablar mal de Stan, hasta que el resto de chicos lo separaron.

El altercado atrajo la mirada del resto, Kyle estaba furioso.

\- ¡Vuelve a hablar así de él, y juro que acabaré contigo!

El chico se levantó.

\- Yo no sé qué te molesta… ¡Así hablamos en Jersey! ¿Lo olvidas?

\- Lo siento, voy a pedir que se retiren – Explicó uno de los bármanes del lugar.

Los guiaron a la salida, y fuera del establecimiento, Kyle se soltó de sus amigos, aún molesto de la situación.

Olvidaba que, sí, así eran en Jersey.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

Kyle le contó absolutamente todo a Rebecca, quien curó su labio roto gracias a sus amplios conocimientos en medicina. Mark los miraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su sala, pero frunciendo sus cejas ante la presencia de Broflovski. No, Kyle no le caía bien. Gracias a él, su adorada hermana terminó como toda una puta.

\- Eres un cobarde, Kyle – Respondió sincero Costwolds - Te escondes en alguien en quien no eres, dejas ir a excelente chico y no eres capaz de dejar ir a la que te rompió el corazón.

Kyle frunció el ceño.

\- Fuiste capaz de vengarte por tu amigo, enfrentarte a las escorias de Jersey en una fiesta para los de primerio… ¿Y no eres capaz de ir por el capitán de fútbol? ¿No eres capaz de disculparte?

No, le aterraba.

\- Apuesto a que él te corresponde – Dijo Rebecca mordiéndose el labio inferior jugando con sus manos a la vez – Quizás si lo intentas…

Tal vez, ya era momento de dejar a _Kyley-B_ en paz… Fue él quien alejó a Stan Marsh, a lo mejor, si se presentaba como el verdadero Kyle, Stan pudiera darle una oportunidad.

Sonaba exagerado y es que se había metido tan profundamente en el papel de Kyle Jersey…

Aprovechó la temporada de vacaciones invernales para alejarse de toda la gente de New Jersey que le rodeaba, se vistió y comportó como originalmente era, aceptando la invitación de David de pasarla bien en San Diego con su familia, sin necesidad de nieve.

A diferencia de casi todos los alumnos de todas las facultades, él no haría sus prácticas profesionales ese año, prefería pasarla bien, quizás ni siquiera las necesitaría.

A una semana de su llegada, se enteró que recientemente, en el zoológico de San Diego, abrirían la nueva atracción de una Orca. Eso le emocionó, le recordaba a la Orca del Parque acuático de Colorado – _Donde creció-_ y que desapareció una noche.

Kyle pensaba, con su enorme imaginación infantil, que ésta realmente una Orca del espacio que fue arrebatada de su familia en su castillo en la luna, de nombre _**Willzyx.**_

Fue sin dudar, esperó a que terminara el espectáculo y se acercó para observarla mejor…

\- Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirle que deje el escenario

\- Lo lamento, ya me iba

Cuando la vida te da segundas oportunidades, ¿No es mejor aprovecharlas?

\- Quizás si me dices tu nombre, podría dar con alguno.

Tragó, incapaz de hablar con la verdad. Se mostró sereno, relajó los músculos y sonrió. No, Kyle no diría nada aún, quizás podría enmendarse.

\- Brad

Aprovecharía, la oportunidad que la vida le dio.

\- Bien, Brad… Supongo que puedes quedarte…

Brad, - _Más bien, Kyle_ \- le observó con duda.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te llamarán la atención o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó

\- Les da igual lo que haga el conserje – Sonrió, pero pronto, su gesto decayó – Está bien, de verdad.

 _ ***Actualmente ***_

\- ¿Qué dices? Me debes un favor, cualquier otro trabajador te habría negado el quedarte.

Ahora sí se le acercaba. No lo culpaba, no lo reconocía.

\- Supongo que podría mostrarte la ciudad, el fin de semana… - Respondió

\- El domingo al fin me darán mi día libre, ¿Está bien para ti? – Kyle asintió y Stan sonrió - ¡Genial!

Kyle finalmente aceptó, quedaron en verse justamente en la entrada del zoológico, a una hora aceptable que no interrumpiera las actividades de ese día.

Broflovski se despidió y Marsh lo observó hasta que se perdió en la salida del escenario, incapaz de dejar su vista sobre su figura; Las molestias en su estómago y boca la garganta se presentó fuertemente, lo que hizo que desviara sus pensamientos hacia otro punto, manteniendo su atención completamente en el aseo.

* * *

 ** _Quizás esto no tenga parte de la historia principal, pero quería aclarar toda la trama desde el punto de vista de Kyle. No está 100% plasmada completamente, pero tiene algunos puntos importantes. Considero este como el capítulo 5.5, así que próximamente, volveremos al punto lineal._**

 ** _Perdonen mis dedazos, perdí mis lentes (?)_**

 ** _¡Hasta el próximo!_**


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Es tu auto?

\- Es... El de un amigo...

Kyle no diría la verdad, no la completa verdad. Que en realidad era el auto de los padres de David y que prometió devolverlo sin rasguño alguno, o tendría que trabajar en su restaurante todas las vacaciones.

Tampoco diría que pasó casi toda la noche buscando todos los lugares bien conocidos, historia y curiosidades de San Diego solamente para mostrárselas a Stan, lo bueno, es que había adquirido conocimiento de la ciudad. ¡Más le valía a Stan preguntar cómo buen turista! No se desveló por nada...

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos primero?

Menos mal, también sabía manejar... Y le daba vergüenza decir que su hermano menor le enseñó.

Por su parte, Stan pensó. No le interesaba mucho la ciudad en realidad, tenía cuatro meses para conocerla, solamente quería pasar un rato a solas con Brad, conocerle y saber por qué tenía ese sentimiento de nostalgia en el pecho desde que se conocieron en el escenario de Jambu.

\- ¿Stan?

Rápidamente respondió.

* * *

Eran las 12 del mediodía, cuando llegaron a su destino.

Stan se quitó su chaqueta, pues para ser temporada de frío, el lugar de hallaba en calidez, la dejó en el asiento del copiloto y seguidamente, caminó poco para bajar las escaleras que daban a la arena. Ya en el lugar, se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines, guardándolos en su mochila.

Descalzo, comenzó su caminar a través del bello escenario que la playa de _Crystal Pier_ le otorgaba. Kyle le siguió de manera lenta, usando su chaqueta encima de sus hombros sin ponérsela de manera completa, llevando sus zapatos en la mano.

Marsh tomó aire y lo retuvo un rato hasta exhalar.

\- ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí? - Kyle preguntó

\- Es uno de los lugares que siempre quise visitar

- _¿Crystal Pier?_

\- No - Rió - La playa en general.

Kyle lo miró sentarse en la arena, cual niño pequeño conociendo su entorno y se le acercó para imitarle. Lástima que no tenían palas y cubetas o ambos ya estarían haciendo castillos de arena.

\- Nunca había visitado la playa - Marsh respondió jugando con la arena - No había mar donde nosotros vivíamos y luego, nos mudamos aún más lejos.

\- ¿Dónde vivías?

\- En un pueblo donde tenía dos estaciones al año. Invierno y Julio - Suspiró - Está en Colorado, se llama South Park.

Kyle no podía creer que Stan vivía en el mismo pueblo al que él se mudó cuando tenía diez años. Sin embargo, nunca lo conoció, suponía que se había mudado antes de su llegada.

\- ¿Y por qué se mudaron?

Stan no respondió, pero Kyle necesitaba saber toda la verdad. No le tenía la suficiente confianza aún, lo sabe, pero a Kyley-B jamás se lo contará.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Sí eres de aquí?

Mierda...

\- No en realidad, pero suelo venir de vacaciones a menudo. Soy de... San Francisco - Mintió nervioso

\- Hombre, que cerca

Se lo tragó.

\- ¿Entonces tú familia vino de vacaciones? -Siguió mostrando curiosidad

\- No, yo he venido con un amigo, el que me prestó su auto - Contestó - Volveré para Navidad. ¿Tú estarás aquí entonces?

\- Sólo si el gordo de mi jefe accede a darme ese día - Suspiró - No puedo creer cómo terminé. ¡Se supone que venía a ayudar, no a limpiar!

La vida de un estudiante no era nada sencilla.

Guardaron silencio un largo rato; Kyle cerró los ojos alejando el anterior estrés por medio del sonido que las olas ocasionaban al golpear con la base del puente y la arena misma, mientras Stan observó el mar agitarse de manera suave, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando de reojo a su nuevo amigo algunas veces.

Al final, Wendy lo rechazó, y eso le tenía destrozado, pero no demasiado, no como ahora... Se sentía tranquilo.

Su conversación con Kenny en el aeropuerto, antes de que tomara el vuelo a California, le hicieron mirar a su amigo nuevamente.

" _No puedes culpar a uno de lo que otros hicieron. Sí, Kyle te trató como mierda, ¿Pero y si no quería? ¿Y si fue amenazado?"_

¿Quién en su sano juicio le amenazaría?

" _Quizás, dentro de la Bestia, haya un suave oso de peluche esperando a su dueño indicado"_

Que estupidez.

" _Tienes cuatro meses para pensarlo. Wendy dice que es un buen chico y sabes que ella no miente. Vuelve de San Diego con la respuesta correcta, haz las paces con Kyle, sean amigos, y, tal vez, algo más... Deja de mentirte diciendo que no sientes nada. Te conozco mejor que tus propios padres"_

Eso no lo dudaba.

" _A ti, te terminó gustando Kyle. Y admitirlo, no te quitará tú hombría"._

Se cubrió la boca con una mano, girándose para no vomitar sobre su nuevo amigo, llamando la atención y preocupación de Kyle.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Estás bien?

Respiró controlando las náuseas, durando un rato en un duelo eterno, resultando vencedor. Kyle corrió hacia el auto sacando su mochila de la cajuela y de la primera, una botella de agua y un rollo de papel; David no mentía cuando le dijo que lo necesitaría, aunque no fuese el caso.

\- Perdón...

\- Podemos cancelar la salida o cambiarla de fecha si te sientes mal...

\- No, ya pasó - Inhaló y exhaló - ¿Ves?

Kyle no lo había visto en ese estado de manera real, pero sí lo había oído de Wendy cuando los presentó, después del momento en que Stan huyó.

" _Siempre se pone así porque está nervioso. Solía vomitar encima de mis zapatos antes o después de nuestras citas. Esta vez, no he sido yo. Quizás algo le hizo daño por primera vez"_

¿Pensar qué? ¿Comida en mal estado o nerviosismo su mal?

Stan bebió de la botella que Kyle le tendió, molesto consigo mismo por arruinar el momento y por las palabras de Kenny que se rebobinaban en su cabeza.

¡No! ¡Kyle no le gustaba!

¿Verdad?

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un poco más?

\- Por favor...

Stan no sabía por qué, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de tomar la mano de Brad por sobre la arena, golpeándose mentalmente por ese sentimiento... ¡Apenas lo conocía!

Pero le recordaba tanto a alguien...

* * *

Se carcajearon con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, llamando la atención de los comensales que los miraron con extrañeza.

\- De acuerdo, mi turno… - Stan metió su papa frita en su botecito de cátsup mientras pensaba – Algo que te avergüence.

Se hallaban comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas en un restaurante de comida rápida nada famoso, era el lugar que Stan había pedido y a Kyle no le molestaba. Se habían tomado tanta confianza, que crearon un juego. Uno de ellos daría la pregunta, y después de pensar la respuesta, la soltarían al mismo tiempo para evitar vergüenzas.

Ambos se miraron segundos, para finalmente responder al unísono como lo habían acordado.

\- Mi padre.

Guardaron silencio hasta soltarse a carcajadas una vez más. ¿Era en serio?

\- ¿Qué hizo el tuyo? – Preguntó Kyle – El mío es abogado, y cuando vio que los jóvenes se estaban drogando con orina de gato, logró que prohibieran a los mininos en los hogares. Al final de la historia, terminó él drogándose y peleando con un niño en la caja de arena del parque… Ambos desnudos… Ha vista de todos…

\- Oh dios – Rió Stan – El mío se peleaba con algunos padres cuando iban a ver mis juegos de béisbol, terminaba arrestado por la policía en todas las ocasiones, se obsesionó con el Wall-Mart que llegó a la ciudad hasta casi dejarnos sin nada de dinero, creyó en la imagen de una virgen que sangraba… Tenía un vicio con… su mie… ¡Por favor! Más que nada, es un idiota.

\- Me lo imagino… Mi turno. – Comió una papita – Esta vez, ¿Podemos responder por separado?

Stan se sorprendió y aceptó.

\- Claro, supongo…

\- Entonces…- Pensó - ¿Algo que más odies?

Stan meditó varios segundos, segundos en los que se terminó su hamburguesa, pedía refresco y mojaba algunas papitas en su bote de cátsup.

\- Los japoneses.

Bien... No era la respuesta que Kyle esperaba.

\- ¿Los... japoneses?

\- ¡Sí! Matando delfines sin compasión, son horribles. ¡Oh! ¡Y los granjeros! ¿Sabías que la ternera, son vaquitas bebés?

\- Eso me recuerda... En Colorado, se cambió el nombre de Ternera a Vaca bebé torturada... - Kyle bebió de su refresco sin popote - Que drástico.

\- Yo lo hice - Dijo Stan sin titubear

Kyle casi de ahoga.

\- Unos amigos y yo, secuestramos a las vaquitas de una granja que visitamos. Las mantuvimos en mi habitación hasta que accedieran a dejarlas libres - Explicó - Al final, terminaron cambiando el nombre en todos los menús de Colorado.

\- ¿Eso te hizo querer ser veterinario?

\- No, no fue eso... Yo tenía un perro llamado Sparky - Suspiró - Era mi mejor amigo.

Stan silenció hallando las palabras adecuadas, Kyle esperó paciente.

\- A una familia de New Jersey no le gustaba Sparky, así que inventaron que mordió a una de sus hijas para que lo sacrificaran, pero mi familia no lo creía capaz, así que simplemente dijeron que ya no saldría sin correa.

Kyle poco a poco iba entendiendo.

\- Eso no les bastó, y una noche... Le arrojaron un filete con... - Tomó aire - Pude darme cuenta a tiempo, pero ya había comido parte de la carne. Mi padre nos llevó al único veterinario, pero ese día, se le ocurrió no atender.

\- Stan...

\- Esa noche perdí a mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi fiel bestia guerrera... - Desvió su mirada hacia su plato de papas - Prometí que ningún otro niño perdería a su mejor amigo como yo esa noche.

\- Lo lamento...

\- Ya es pasado. Lo que me queda, es volver a South Park, y echar a la gente que me quitó a Sparky.

\- ¿Los de New Jersey?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿También los odias? ¿A todos?

Stan movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- No... No todos.

Le contó, omitiendo partes vergonzosas, toda su travesía con Kyle. Desde que se conocieron, recordando que tenían cosas en común para reír, la manera en que le trató, la atención que le dio, los pensamientos que opacó, las consecuencias en su vida que provocó.

Stan no era gay... Solamente le gustaba Kyle.

\- Pero me trató como la mierda - Rió buscando el postre en la Carta del restaurante - Es odioso.

\- Y si...

Marsh levantó la vista para enfocarla completamente en Broflovski.

\- Hipotéticamente yo... ¿Fuera Kyle?

\- Pero eres Brad y no te pareces a él

Que chico tan ciego.

\- Es... Sólo una suposición - Rió nervioso - ¿Y sí tú también le gustaras? ¿Y si tenía miedo de que resultara en una relación fallida? Él es de Jersey...

\- Sí, habría fallado, pero... Si tuviera algo de ti, quizás tuviera futuro.

\- ¿Aunque te mintiera? ¿Y si en este momento, fingiera ser alguien más para que tuvieras otra perspectiva de él? - Se le acercó tragando nervioso - Imaginemos que... Yo soy Kyle ahora mismo, usando un nombre falso, pero... La apariencia es verdadera. ¿Qué...Me dirías?

Stan pensó mientras pedía su postre.

\- Que, si tan solo te hubieras presentado así al día siguiente, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. - Respondió

\- ¿Aunque fuera de Jersey?

\- Aunque fueras de Jersey

Kyle cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y si volvieras a verlo en esta apariencia? ¡O similar! - Aclaró - ¿Lo aceptarías?

\- Quizás... Pero me sentiría decepcionado por haberme mentido.

Mierda...

\- ¿Por qué de repente estos "imaginemos"? - Cuestionó

\- Tu caso es muy interesante - Continuó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla por completo.

\- Bien... ¿Es mi turno con las preguntas?

\- Sí

Mierda. Si sabía que Brad era Kyle, estaría decepcionado completamente de él, pero ya no quería seguir mintiendo. Mark tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde.

Le enseñaron a enfrentar sus problemas, pero solamente huyó de ellos y creó más.

¡Maldita sea, Stan Marsh! ¡La vida de Kyle era buena hasta que te metiste en ella! O más bien… Hasta que hizo que Stan se metiera.

\- La he pasado bien contigo - Sonrió Stan con honestidad - Quizás podamos repetirlo este mes. Cada domingo, ¿Qué dices?

Por supuesto, Kyle no dejaría ir una oportunidad así.

\- Hasta el otro domingo entonces - Sonrió - ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- Por favor.

* * *

A un mes de su regreso a la Universidad, Stan finalmente cumplió su deber como practicante, cuando tres de los cuatro veterinarios se habían tomado sus vacaciones dejando a uno con el resto; Como auxiliar del médico, en el zoológico infantil, finalmente pudo aplicar sus conocimientos.

El médico le agradeció, y dio buen comentario al jefe, quien, al fin le dio la oportunidad de probarse. En la zona de niños, siendo a curar pequeñas heridas hasta cambiar a zonas más altas y ser auxiliar al alumbramiento de una jirafa -Donde terminó de volver su almuerzo de ese día porque no estaba mentalmente preparado-, se realizó.

\- No estuviste tan mal - Le dijo el veterinario dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Otros chicos han terminado desmayándose

Él no... Pero estuvo a punto.

\- ¿Y? ¿Listo para graduarte y hacer mejor el mundo animal?

\- Claro - Le sonrió alzando su pulgar derecho - Sólo... ¿Qué pasa si fallo?

El médico le observó largamente, entendiendo todas sus dudas y miedos.

\- No hacemos milagros, hacemos lo que podemos y a veces, si fallamos, queda en nuestra consciencia. El mundo cree que todo fue culpa nuestra - Suspiró - Pero si amas lo que haces, te esfuerzas por mejorar y salvar vidas. Eso hacemos.

\- Pero y si...

\- Ante esos casos, te recomiendo tener a alguien a tu lado - Le dio una palmada en el hombro - Porque no puedes salvar el mundo solo.

Sin embargo, aún tenía sus dudas.

\- Pero...

\- Eres un hombre de peros, Marsh... - Suspiró - ¿Qué te aqueja? Tienes muchas dudas en el corazón.

\- Estoy en un dilema... ¡Amo a una chica, Wendy! Ella es todo para mí, es... Mi más pura inspiración.

\- Que poético.

\- Pero, la otra chica...

El médico entendió, sentándose frente a él en una de las sillas del consultorio.

\- Te diré, un proverbio adolescente que abunda en las redes sociales y a mis hijas les encanta repetir - Se aclaró la voz - Quédate con la otra, porque si amaras a la primera como dices... No amarías a la segunda

Que hijas tan sabias...

\- Pero... Ella es... Tan...

\- Te he contado de mi familia, pero... ¿Te mencioné que mi esposa es de Jersey? Tú sabes la mala reputación que tienen.

Stan seguía sin creer las enormes coincidencias que abundaban alrededor de su vida. ¿Y si el veterinario que estaba con él, era su yo del futuro? Demasiados problemas para añadirle fantasía a ellos, hasta cierto punto, era escalofriante.

\- Era… Una loca. Se obsesionó conmigo a tal grado, que creó rumores que terminaron ahuyentando a mi novia de ese tiempo y mis amigos.

Al menos, Kyle no llegó a ese extremo.

\- La condición que me dio para que desaparecieran las malas lenguas, fue que saliéramos juntos. Así que acepté – El veterinario suspiró – Fue la peor y mejor decisión de mi vida. Cuando vio que nada funcionaba, ella comenzó a cambiar de actitud. No era tan mala, solamente necesitaba cariño.

Marsh se mantuvo en espera.

\- Cuando no están alrededor de las malas personas, son otras completamente diferentes. Unas que valen la pena. Me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común y terminé enamorándome de "ambas".

Ahora entendía un poco más.

\- La gente merece segundas oportunidades, nadie es perfecto y detrás de una persona, hay una larga historia que contar.

Es posible, que tuviera razón.

\- Bien, andando – El veterinario se levantó de la silla – O el médico nos vendrá a sacar por habernos tardado tanto

Kyle se marchó de San Diego después de Navidad, más nunca dejaron el contacto, dándole a Stan, su número nuevo para que pudieran mantenerse en comunicación _-Aquel número que utilizó para alejarse a la vez de él_ -.

Esa noche, mientras veía el techo de su habitación en San Diego, Stan tomó su celular para comunicarse por mensaje con su nuevo amigo, aquel que no le diría, " _Arreglen las cosas en la cama_ ", como lo haría McCormick.

" _Hey, Brad. Espero no estés ocupado, quiero preguntarte…_ _¿Tú crees que sea bueno enamorarse de una persona completamente contraria? Esa que no cumple tus expectativas"_

En medio de una fiesta, Kyle atendió su mensaje en cuanto vio el remitente, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor para concentrarse, incluso, hasta llegar a salir del lugar donde la reunión se celebraba.

" _De una manera, las cumple. Si no, no te habrías enamorado."_

Dudó, pero seguidamente mandó otro mensaje.

" _¿Es sobre tu amigo Kyle?"_

Stan paseó sus dedos sobre las teclas en la pantalla de su celular, escribiendo letras sin orden, formulando la respuesta en su cabeza.

" _Es un pedazo de mierda…_ "

Kyle rió al mensaje.

" _Pero incluso él tiene su encanto_ "

Que narcisista.

" _Sí, pero…_ "

Broflovski ignoró el llamado de sus amigos, alejándose más del lugar hasta sentarse en la banqueta esperando la respuesta, al no tener una, envió otro mensaje.

" _Apuesto a que le gustas. ¿La gente no merece una segunda oportunidad de arreglar sus errores?_ "

Finalmente, respondió.

" _¿Y si lo hizo a propósito? ¿Y si vuelvo a quedar como un idiota por intentar arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo?_ "

Pero sí lo tenía.

" _No sabrás si lo intentas_ "

" _¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que arregle las cosas? ¿Por qué él no puede venir a disculparse el comportarse como un ojete?_ "

Porque era un cobarde.

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que no está haciendo algo para arreglar lo que hizo? Quizás, sea un enorme cobarde que te dijo esas cosas para evitar mirar sus anteriores problemas y evitar caer en ellos. ¿No me dijiste que todo comenzó porque vio a tu amigo Eric y su novia?"_

Stan suspiró.

" _No es mi amigo, pero sí_ "

" _A lo mejor, Eric le hizo algo para que tuviera que huir y convertirse en eso… Quizás su novia lo hizo_ "

Kyle cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

" _Pero yo no le gusto… Me humillaré una vez más. No quiero comenzar el semestre como un idiota_ "

Se mordió el labio inferior oprimiendo la tecla T repetidas veces para finalmente contestar.

" _Te aseguro que le gustas"_

" _¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad?"_

Exactamente, ¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta seguridad?

" _Tienes razón, no sé cómo puedo decirlo… Pero… Al final, ¿Él te gusta, sí o no…?"_

Kyle esperó la respuesta, pero tardó una hora en la calle sin ningún mensaje que le respondiera. Entonces se imaginó. Se levantó, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cuando el tono de mensaje apareció. Apurado, lo revisó.

" _Sí…_ "

" _Pero hay un, pero, en todo esto, ¿No es así?_ "

Siempre lo hay.

" _Los de Jersey nunca cambian…"_

Kyle respondió que no era verdad, que él cambiaría por Stan… Pero ya no recibió ninguna respuesta.

* * *

 _ **De ante mano, me disculpo -Risa malévola-**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el martes! Y como siempre, gracias *corazón***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para su mero entretenimiento.**_

* * *

\- ¡Stan!

Stan levantó la vista, ensanchando los labios para formar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Apretó las mangas de su mochila y el mango de su maleta para salir corriendo del edificio, esquivando los autos y las personas hasta encontrarse completamente en el estacionamiento.

Kenny le extendió los brazos en espera de ser recibido con el abrazo que esperaba, pero Stan lo pasó de largo, inclinándose y abrazando el cofre de su auto.

\- ¡Mi bebé! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Kenny rodó los ojos mientras Stan acariciaba el cofre con sus manos.

\- ¿El tío Kenny te cuidó bien?

Las palabras de McCormick se quedaron a medias cuando Marsh llamó su atención, revisando un malestar cerca del foco izquierdo.

\- Esto es... ¡Un rayón!

Oh, mierda...

\- ¡Kenny, se supone que lo cuidarías! - Marsh alzó la voz - ¡Tiene un rayón!

Al menos vio solamente el rayón.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! Nunca se puede dejar de lado la vista a un excelente trasero

\- Eres el peor... - Estiró la mano - Mis llaves

\- Sí, sí, también te extrañé

Luego de que Stan recibiera las llaves de su auto, se le acercó para abrazar a Kenny de manera amistosa siendo correspondido en el acto. A pesar de ser cuatro meses, la distancia fue demasiado larga como para que llamadas y mensajes pudieran mantenerlos conectados.

Stan dejó sus cosas en la cajuela y entró al asiento del piloto soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, adiós al transporte público, hola transporte privado.

\- Entonces es hora de ponerte al corriente - Kenny carraspeó - El lunes, tenemos junta a las ocho. Hay bastantes nuevos miembros

\- Ah, mierda... ¿Comenzamos mal el semestre?

\- Sí...

Stan notó la cara de melancolía que Kenny mostraba, así que preguntó sus malestares recibiendo una respuesta no muy agradable.

\- Tammy cortó conmigo y se fue... - Respondió desviando la mirada hacia la calle - No me dijo por qué, pero me dejó una carta... Le diagnosticaron Sífilis.

Stan se detuvo en una zona adecuada prendiendo el indicador de emergencia, mirando a su pobre amigo demostrando que no se quedaría mucho tiempo estacionado en ese lugar.

\- Lo lamento

\- Al menos me lo dijo, antes de que algo malo pasara. – Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño - ¡Carajo! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos hacerlo! Me conformo con una chupada.

Marsh rodó los ojos, negándose a consolarlo. No lo necesitaba.

\- Ahora tengo que buscar a alguien para pagar la costosa renta.

Pero al pelinegro se le prendió el foco.

\- Hey, el chico con el que me quedé, Butters, dijo que estaba pensando cambiarse a nuestra Universidad - Respondió - Quizás, si le digo que buscas a alguien, se motive y pida su cambio.

\- Eso me anima un poco... - Suspiró - ¡Pero cuéntame todo! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus prácticas? ¿Alguna cuidadora sexy? ¿Quién es el tal Brad?

\- Es una larga historia...

Stan le contó con más detalle todo el drama vivido en San Diego, aunque no fue demasiado como para escribir un libro ni de veinte páginas. Le contó acerca de Jambu y sus entrenadoras, la amistad que forjó con una de ellas, la oportunidad de demostrarse en el Zoológico infantil y ascender a auxiliar de veterinario en áreas grandes.

Y finalmente, lo que Kenny estuvo esperando, la presentación del tal Brad.

La forma en cómo se conocieron, cómo convivieron un fin de semana lleno de risas y confesiones y como el resto de fines de semana por todo diciembre lo pasaron juntos. Stan lo despidió el 23 de diciembre en el aeropuerto de California y Brad le dijo que era seguro, se volverían a ver.

\- Uuhhh, un chico misterioso. ¿Y se volvieron a ver?

\- No, pero hemos tenido comunicación - Respondió mientras se estacionaba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía con Cartman - Entre llamadas y mensajes.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Kyle? ¿Has sabido algo de él estos meses? - Preguntó mientras ojeaba la galería en celular de Stan en busca de recuerdos

\- No, y está bien... Es un grandísimo idiota

\- Hmm... Aquí le dijiste a Brad que te gustaba... ¡Y a mí no me dijiste nada!

Stan intentó arrebatarle el teléfono con molestia diciéndole que no era bueno que revisara sus mensajes, pero Kenny lo alejaba con una mano a la vez que seguía leyendo. Al idiota de Marsh no se le ocurría quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y arrebatarle ya el celular.

\- Oye, le dijiste cosas que a mí no... Me siento traicionado.

\- ¡Kenny!

El tono de llamada atrajo la atención de ambos, quienes dirigieron su vista a la pantalla táctil que mostraba el número de alguien.

\- ¡No has borrado el número de Kyle! – Celebró Kenny

\- No contestes... O te voy a-

\- ¡Hey, Kyle! ¡Han pasado siglos!

Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz para luego quitarse el cinturón, las amenazas no funcionaban en él.

\- ¡Deberíamos repetir la salida! Eres demasiado agradable... Sí, lo sé.

Salió del auto para caminar hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrirla y exigirle a Kenny cortar la llamada.

\- Sí, Stan ya está aquí. Acabamos de llegar a su departamento, ¿Te vienes?

Oh, Dios...

\- Ocupado, sí... - Kenny le negó a Stan e incluso le hizo una seña para que se callara - ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Marsh le negó con las manos. Le gustaba, pero aún no podía decírselo.

\- Claro que puede.

Estaba frustrado

\- ¿El viernes? ¿En el mismo bar que se conocieron? ¡Dalo por seguro, amigo!... No te preocupes, yo hago que vaya - Le alzó el pulgar guiñándole el ojo - Claro, claro... Es entendible

Ahora se preguntaba desde cuándo hablaban y de qué lo hacían ahora.

\- Ya está... ¡Por supuesto! Hablas con el mejor... Bien. Nos vemos, compañero.

Kenny alejó el celular de su oído, colgó la llamada y salió del auto entregándole el aparato a su dueño. Stan lo observó pidiendo respuestas.

\- Comenzamos a salir hace un mes, ¡Las fiestas a las que va, son las mejores! - Explicó - No es un mal chico, solamente la ha pasado mal

\- ¿En serio?

\- Amigo, estás bien metido en su mente - Le abrazó por el hombro - Siempre preguntando por ti... Oh, Julieta... Romeo te busca una vez más.

Stan rodó los ojos para luego ir a sacar sus maletas de la cajuela.

\- No hagas esas caras, te gusta y le vas a perdonar la humillada.

\- No soy estúpido tampoco. ¿Cuándo fue el último mensaje sobre Kyle? ¿No fue hace un mes? Ese mes, pude pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Y a qué llegaste?

\- Solamente quiere que hable con él porque posiblemente busca que le perdone, que bebamos y termine en su cama de nuevo - Azotó la puerta de la cajuela con molestia - Los de Jersey solamente buscan diversión y sexo.

\- Todos tiene un lado bueno

\- Sé que él no.

Kenny ya le estaba pidiendo a Dios iluminar a su amigo, por su parte, Stan tenía una respuesta... No iría a la reunión.

\- ¿Y? ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Craig volvió de Chicago?

 **-** La semana pasada - Kenny le siguió - Solamente faltabas tú.

Por Cartman no preguntaba, lo vería en un par de minutos.

\- ¿Wendy?

\- Ella volverá una semana más tarde, eso dijo Bebe. ¿Por qué? Pregúntale tú mismo.

Claro que lo haría.

Con dificultades, subió su maleta de rueditas por las enormes escaleras hasta su piso. ¡La ayuda de Kenny no estaría mal!

Buscó su llave, al mismo tiempo que oía algo romperse dentro de su hogar.

\- ¿Me debo preocupar?

Kenny no respondió dejándole en completa intriga. Con miedo, metió la llave y abrió la puerta poco a poco y de manera dramática hasta abrirla por todo, cerrándola de golpe al control remoto que casi le daba en todo el rostro.

\- ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Casi golpeo a Stan!

Tragó nervioso y entró, sorprendido y confundido a la presencia de la señorita castaña y... Pasada de peso que se hallaba en la vivienda.

-... ¿Heidi...?

Stan no creía lo que vivía. ¿En serio era ella? ¡Pero que cambiazo! ¡Aquella no podía ser la Heidi de hermosa figura y bella actitud! ¡Era gorda y malhumorada!

\- Hey, hippie - Le respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Sí... Sí lo era.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó al aire

\- ¡Stan! - Cartman salió de debajo de la mesa del comedor sonriendo nerviosamente - ¡Amigo mío, me alegra tenerte de vuelta!

Pero antes de qué se acercara a darle un abrazo de bienvenida, Heidi le detuvo con un grito que les puso a ambos la piel de gallina.

\- ¡Ni creas que usarás al hippie para escaparte! ¡Me tienes que rendir cuentas!

Dejándolos discutir, dejó sus cosas en la entrada y cerró la puerta con cuidado mirando a su amigo rubio.

\- ¿Qué mierda...?

\- Te lo contaré a su debido tiempo - Kenny suspiró - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Tú invitas.

Se hallaba tan sorprendido de la situación, que aceptó las palabras de Kenny sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones hasta la hora de pagar la comida de ambos. Luego, se enteró que la situación de Heidi era por culpa de Cartman en una historia de rompimiento, negación y ruegos.

El nuevo semestre no sería fácil así.

Pasó toda la tarde fuera con Kenny simplemente charlando y pasándola bien, volviendo a casa hasta las nueve de la noche, dándole a Cartman el pago de Abril y guardando sus cosas en su habitación cuales viejos tiempos.

Todo el domingo la pasó en su departamento arreglando sus cosas para el nuevo inicio de curso.

* * *

\- ¡Bien! Veo las viejas caras de siempre, no puedo decir que me agrada…

Los veteranos bufaron y los nuevos rieron. Stan observó los suaves y jóvenes rostros de los nuevos integrantes, sintiéndose mal por dejar de ver a los más grandes. Ese año, a él también le tocaba graduarse y finalmente, dejaría de ser el capitán, o eso esperaba…

\- Bueno, tenemos nuevos integrantes… que no me tomaré la molestia de presentar. Marsh, al frente.

Stan se levantó de la larga banca azulina, posándose frente a los casilleros tomando aire para comenzar con lo de siempre todos los años.

\- Soy Stanley Marsh, capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer de la universidad – Suspiró y miró a su entrenador - ¿De verdad tengo qué?

El entrenador le hizo un ademán de continuar y Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz mientras el resto de los jugadores aguantaban la risa. Se acomodó y mostró una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, pero pronto, la dejó caer.

\- No lo haré, malditos discursos motivacionales – Carraspeó

Kenny y Clyde chasquearon la lengua bajando sus teléfonos y cerrando la aplicación de la cámara, Stan no daría ningún discurso ahora y eso los desmotivó, no tendrían con qué mofarse el resto del semestre.

\- Soy el capitán, pero después de una semana de vernos trabajar, tendrán la oportunidad de postular a uno de los chicos para que asciendan a mi lugar o comiencen como uno - Explicó y señaló al Craig - De igual manera con el sub

El entrenador le pasó una hoja y Stan la leyó rápidamente sin perder tiempo.

\- A los de primero no se les obligará a participar en los entrenamientos esta semana, pero sí tendrán que venir a ver trabajar a los demás para poder hacer la selección de capitán y sub capitán… El lunes comenzaremos con la selección del equipo que participará en el torneo de este año. El viernes es la bienvenida, así que se cancela la práctica de ese día…

Revisó el resto de la hoja.

\- Para los de primero, es todo.

\- Largo entonces – Dijo el entrenador – El resto, se queda

Los novatos se quejaron mientras los nuevos tomaban sus cosas y marchaban a la salida, cuando Kenny revisó los vestuarios del gimnasio, dio luz verde.

\- Bien… - Stan retomó la palabra - ¿Ideas para la novatada de este año? El año pasado, los hicimos correr por toda ciudad universitaria buscándonos para devolverles su ropa, así que anduvieron en interiores. ¿Lo repetimos?

\- No, no – Kenny se cruzó de piernas y brazos – Nosotros ya nos vengamos

Stan aún recordaba la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar por ser de primer año y preguntarle a Wendy, en ropa interior, si había visto a algún miembro del equipo de futbol con su mochila de ropa. Se burlaron de él tanto tiempo…

\- ¿Qué tal si los agarramos a pelotazos? – Donovan sugirió

\- No es tan humillante – Dijo Craig

El resto no supo dar idea, hasta que Stoley alzó la mano llamando la atención del capitán.

\- ¿Y si este año nos juntamos con los demás clubes deportivos y les damos una novatada en conjunto?

Algunos se miraron entre sí apoyando la idea, quizás así, podrían dar mejores ideas y hacer una gran novatada deportiva a los nuevos miembros.

\- Si les gusta la idea, entonces hablaré con el resto de capitanes y les avisaré mañana – Stan le dio la hoja a su entrenador – Por último, la novia de Clyde se ofreció a hacernos los uniformes de este año con todo y el diseño a un precio razonable. Yo les di el visto bueno, pero si no les gusta, entonces vayan ahorrando porque el uniforme será caro.

Clyde les pasó una hoja con el diseño del uniforme y el precio de éste, al verlo, muchos comenzaron a aceptar la ayuda de terceras personas.

\- No quiero presiones por parte de ustedes. Bebe se ofreció y nos lo dará a un precio bajo, no quiero que la anden acosando para ver cuándo está – Stan sonó rudo – Creo que eso es todo.

\- En ese caso, vayan marchándose. Es inicio de semestre y no los voy a presionar. Nos vemos mañana.

Los deportistas aceptaron y agradecieron el trato, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida de los vestidores. Kenny se le acercó a Stan, esperándole mientras éste hablaba con el entrenador de cosas formales.

Fuera del gimnasio, quedaron en ir a desayunar antes de sus primeras clases respectivamente.

Se pusieron melancólicos, recordando viejos tiempos ahora que estaban a nada de graduarse. Kenny casi se suelta a llorar en el comedor de la facultad de medicina.

Después de cuatro horas, siendo el resultado de tres clases, Stan se hallaba completamente libre a las tres de la tarde. Fue a dejar sus cosas a la cajuela de su auto, seguidamente, emprendiendo camino en búsqueda de los capitanes del equipo de fútbol americano, natación, voleibol – _Rama masculina_ \- béisbol y baloncesto.

Todos y cada uno aceptaron, quedando el miércoles para una junta en el gimnasio, esperando a los de baloncesto en el mismo lugar.

Terminado su entrenamiento, Stan se acercó a Token, se supone, siendo él el capitán en turno.

\- Oh no, yo ya no soy el capitán – Respondió – Cambiamos papeles en la mañana

\- Está bien… ¿Y quién es el capitán entonces?

\- Es… - Token buscó con la mirada entre sus compañeros, pero nada – Oigan, ¿Kyle no llegó?

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Dijo que iba a llegar tarde! ¡Al final no llegó! – Le gritó uno a lo lejos - ¡Que cualquier problema, hoy iba a estar en su edificio!

\- Ahí lo tienes, lo encuentras en su habitación – Token comenzaba a marchar

\- Espera, espera… Quería-

\- Lo siento, tengo una cita con Nichole y voy tarde, nos vemos.

Se quedó inmóvil un rato, para luego sujetarse el puente de la nariz y maldecir.

\- Mierda…

* * *

 _"4B  
Kyle Broflovski" _

Tragó nerviosamente y tocó la puerta con los nudillos de la mano derecha una vez, no hubo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar. Estaba sonando música dentro, así que sabía que estaba evitando visitas. No se rindió, así que comenzó a golpear con el puño completo de manera irritante.

\- ¡Dije que hoy no iba a estar, mierda!

\- En tu entrenamiento dijeron que sí

Los orbes de Kyle se abrieron un poco más, sorprendido a la presencia que se hallaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación personal. Por su parte, Stan pensó y recordó a lo que iba, negándose a ver el atractivo que el otro le mostraba.

\- ¿Marsh? Creí que nos veríamos el viernes.

\- No vengo a eso – Frunció las cejas - Eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ¿No es así?

\- Sí… ¿No es lo que querías?

Stan recordaba toda la conversación que había tenido con Kyle un viernes en la noche en un bar bien conocido, y el deseo que tenía al compartir cosas con él como capitanes…

\- Eso fue en el primer año, de todas maneras, has subido a mí salida - Explicó – He venido porque el resto de capitanes ha accedido a organizar una novatada grupal a los de primero. ¿Te unes o no?

\- Creí que venías a verme…

\- Creíste mal… ¿Te unes o no? – Recalcó

Kyle pareció pensar en la situación, sujetando a Stan de la muñeca para adentrarlo a su habitación en un rápido y ágil movimiento. Marsh todavía estaba confundido, pero en cuanto reaccionó, ya se hallaba sentado en la cama de Broflovski encerrado en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Me vas a violar o algo peor? – Tragó con miedo

\- No… ¿Tan mal vista tienes de mí?

\- ¿No es lo que le haces a tus conquistas?

Le dolía ser una conquista, pero era lo que había obtenido al lanzarse de un puente sin protección.

\- No hago esto muy a menudo, ¿Sabes? – Kyle se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¿Encerrar a tus conquistas en tu habitación? – Se cruzó de brazos – Lo dudo.

\- No es eso… - Tomó aire, lo retuvo y finalmente exhaló – Quiero disculparme por cómo te trate aquel día en mi edificio.

Stan deshizo su molestia, observándole con sorpresa e incredibilidad.

\- La verdad es que… En efecto, eres el primero al que busco tanto – Comenzó – Pero no para ninguna otra ronda…

Esperó.

\- Y se lo dije a Kenny la última vez que nos vimos… Stan Marsh, entraste tanto en mi cabeza que no hay momento en el que no me arrepienta de cómo te traté y hablé aquel y todos los días hasta hoy. Me gustas y yo-

Stan parpadeó y se levantó de la cama llamando la atención de Kyle.

\- ¿Es una jodida broma?

Y él no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- No, ¡Te estoy hablando con la verdad! – Incluso él se levantó de la silla

\- ¡Me trataste como la mierda! – Se exasperó muy pronto - ¡Me rechazaste! ¡Y ni siquiera era una confesión! ¿Cómo mierda no creer que es una maldita broma?

\- ¡Me estoy disculpando!

\- ¡¿Y tú crees que una disculpa va a aliviar lo que me hiciste pasar?!

Quizás no…

\- ¡Ya te había superado! ¡El hecho de que me gustes, no significa que voy a aceptar tu mierda de disculpa!

Ahí estaba la respuesta que sí estaba esperando.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Stan entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y los malestares comenzaron a salir a flote. Salir de ahí, era el primero de todos sus planes.

\- ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme? ¡No eres tan malo y ahora puedo decir que tus atenciones no me molestaban demasiado!

Oh no, estaba empezando a decir cosas que no quería, derrotado, terminó sentándose en la cama una vez más.

\- Dame una oportunidad… Las cosas van a cambiar.

Kyle fue acercándose a su presa lentamente para no perturbarle, Stan no parecía tan molesto. Finalmente, a centímetros de sus labios, obtuvo la respuesta oficial.

\- Sólo una…

Y finalmente, lo besó.

Stan rompió el contacto que duró sólo pocos segundos, un contacto para confirmar la conversación, levantándose de la cama tragando de modo nervioso. Kyle le siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose finalmente realizado. Sí, iba a cambiar, basta de Kyley-B.

\- ¿Cómo debería tratarte?

\- ¡Yo debería preguntar eso! - Stan se revolvió el cabello apoyándose en la silla del escritorio - Dudo mucho que quieras estar abajo en esto

\- ¿No es pronto para definir eso? ¿Acaso quieres estrenar las sábanas nuevas de mi cama?

¡Maldición!

\- Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto...

Observó el escritorio de Kyle unos segundos solamente, notando la esquina de un celular cubierto por papeles escolares. Se le hacía conocido el color, y ya había visto su celular un par de veces para decir que era el suyo... ¿Será de algún amigo?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir los brazos de Broflovski rodearle la cintura por la espalda de manera completa mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga bebé o cariño?

\- Hasta que me haya acostumbrado a esto, Stan está bien - Suspiró - Kyle...

\- Dime...

No, era muy pronto para decir... _Eso_...

\- Nada... No me voy a poner exigente contigo, no tengo razones para hacerlo.

\- Deberías

No, no lo hará. Seguía inseguro de haber aceptado tan pronto algo como eso, no estaba en condiciones, aún no y no sabía si llegarían más lejos para poder imponerle exigencias. Lo que sí deseaba decirle, era que no toleraría más conquistas, pero sólo se lo guardó porque sabía que Kyle, a pesar de acceder, cedería a la tentación y Marsh podría decir " _Lo sabía. Sabía que esto pasaría_ " al atraparlo.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres estrenar mis sábanas? – Comentó coqueto

\- No...

\- No suenas muy seguro

Chasqueó la lengua alejando los brazos de Kyle de su cintura, alejándose a la vez de él.

\- De acuerdo, estaba jugando.

Siempre terminan jugando, así siempre son, nada es en serio con ellos. Hay algo que le hizo darle una oportunidad, Kyle no era igual que el resto de gente de Jersey...

\- Kyle... - Lo mencionó una vez más

\- Soy todo oído

Y tampoco negará que se moría de estrenar esas supuestas sábanas. ¡Carajo! Él mismo se ocultó el hecho de que deseaba repetir, _eso_ , con el pelirrojo desde su primer y último encuentro.

Se giró y atrapó sus labios ferozmente, siendo correspondido en el acto, explorando la boca del otro con la lengua por primera vez consciente, sin nada de alcohol en la sangre, solamente deseo.

Kyle lo arrojó a la cama con apenas su camiseta, y difícilmente, pudo darle vuelta a la situación. El placer de dominar no le duró demasiado... Terminando una vez más, a merced de la bestia.

Gimoteó su nombre varias veces, mordiendo un pedazo de sábana cada que sentía gritarlo, le rasguñó incluso la espalda y, no se va a quejar... Le ha gustado tanto para repetirlo cada fin de semana.

Se avergonzaba al ver cómo terminó.

Ahora se hallaba en la soledad de la habitación, con la lámpara del escritorio encendida, una sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de mordidas, y dormitando esperando al dueño del lugar quien había accedido a ir hasta su auto a traerle su mochila con sus cosas.

Estaba cansado, pero bastante satisfecho.

No se quería ni mover, así que simplemente dejó su celular sonando en el interior de los bolsillos en su pantalón tirado.

La puerta tenía seguro, así que no le importaba el ser descubierto.

Se subió más la sábana acomodándose para dormir, le daba igual todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, disfrutaría el silencio. Cerró los ojos, cuando un golpe en la puerta los hizo abrir con susto, frunció las cejas y se cubrió la boca con la sábana.

\- ¡Kyle! - Era una voz femenina - ¡Dijiste que nos veríamos en tu apartamento a las siete! ¡Estuvimos esperando dos horas!

Vaya... Son las nueve.

\- ¡Prometiste llevarnos a la fiesta de Tom!

¿Fiesta en lunes? Stan rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la puerta.

\- ¡Kyle!

\- ¡Jódete entonces! - Dijo otra - Ya verás cuando quieras algo.

Sus tacones resonaron hasta perderse en el pasillo envolviéndole en un largo y cómodo silencio; Se volvió a acomodar, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo finalmente.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación se hallaba completamente a oscuras y al enfocar su vista, frente a él se hallaba Kyle durmiendo plácidamente, con una respiración tranquila.

Aún se hallaba cansado, y sin poderlo evitar, tomó la mano izquierda de Kyle que descansaba sobre la almohada, para nuevamente adentrarse en un sueño profundo y dulce... Mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se colaba en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Cada vez son más largas estas cosas...**_  
 _ **Estoy pensando en un fic AU de superhéroes con futuros apocalípticos. ¿Les interesa?**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!  
**_

 _ **P.D. Sólo nos quedan unos cuantos caps~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado estos días. Tuve un mes malo en la universidad y eso influyó mucho a mi alrededor, las palabras de una persona son un arma punzante en boca equivocada... Quiero disculparme si el capítulo anterior fue decepcionante o apresurado, porque para mi lo fue. Yo no estaba bien cuando lo escribí y lo hice varias veces, ningún resultado me gustó y por tanto, si me decepcionó, sé que a ustedes también. Sin embargo, gracias por haber leído tantos capítulos, leerlos motiva a saber que realmente es un buen proyecto y me anima a hacer más._

 _Realmente me disculpo si algo no les gusta y si es así, quiero que me lo hagan saber. Procuraré mejorar en tantos aspectos. Gracias por la compresión de paso. Les dejo un capítulo largo en compensaión de las pasadas sin actualizar._

 _Muchas gracias y ahora sí, el capítulo va._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personaje de South Park no son de mi pertenencia, solamente los uso para su mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

\- Por eso no nos vimos ayer martes, te estabas recuperando. Mi niño es un adulto - Sonrió conmovido Kenny tras haber escuchado todo el relato de su amigo pelinegro - ¡Así se hace, hombre! Ya llevabas mucho tiempo viendo _Grey's Anatomy_.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – Stan cuestionó guardando su mochila en el casillero respectivo.

\- Nada... - Le palmeó el hombro - Amigo, tienes un destino claro. ¡Ya me veo siendo tío de dos niños!

-... Kenny, basta.

\- ¡Marsh, McCormick! - Les gritó el entrenador - ¿Se están cambiando o teniendo una fiesta de té? ¡A la cancha!

\- ¡Ya vamos! - Le gritó Stan - Dios... Ya ni el entrenador de americano les trata así.

\- Después de clases, tú y yo vamos a celebrar.

Stan no tenía ninguna clase el día miércoles y le pesaba solamente asistir a ciudad universitaria por su entrenamiento de una hora, gasto de tiempo y gasolina nada barata; Se acercó a su entrenador, esperanzado de que éste le accediera a cambiar su entrenamiento del miércoles al lunes aunque fuese una hora más.

\- A los chicos no les apetecería ver al capitán saltarse el entrenamiento del miércoles – Explicó - ¿Sabes? Los nuevos tienen puestos sus ojos en ti

Marsh rodó los ojos, por primera vez en su vida, odiaba el papel que le tocó. Estaba harto de ser el capitán del equipo, quedarse a reuniones eternas, fingir que le interesaba el bienestar del resto, ser su niñera… Carajo.

\- Es un no, supongo…

\- Dependerá la decisión de los chicos.

Sin más qué decir, regresó al entrenamiento junto con el resto de los jugadores, y al terminar, decidió perderse por toda ciudad universitaria esperando la hora adecuada para la junta con el resto de los clubes de la universidad.

Una mala idea…

* * *

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, soltando un suspiro largo y pesado mientras escuchaba los gritos que resonaban en todo el gimnasio, Kenny silbaba a su lado izquierdo desviando la mirada hacia la salida del lugar que daba vista a las canchas donde las porristas ensayaban.

Pronto, un brazo le rodeó el hombro con tanta naturalidad, haciéndole volver a la realidad, de que Kyle se hallaba a su lado derecho y que estaban saliendo juntos.

No supo cómo reaccionar, Kyle lucía tan natural, mirando al resto discutir mientras fruncía el ceño. No la estaba pasando bien; Para cuando quiso corresponder, usando su mano derecha para rozar la contraria con la yema de los dedos, algo le hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Qué dice el equipo de fútbol? – Dijo el capitán de béisbol llamando la atención del resto. – No los he oído hablar

\- Ehm… - Demonios, se estaba poniendo nervioso

\- Eso es porque esperamos a que se callen – Dijo Craig salvándole de una humillada, sentado en el lugar tras de él – Son peores que mi hermana discutiendo con su novio

Se rieron.

\- Entonces, continuemos

Stan soltó un suspiro de alivio, cuando su piel se erizó al oír la voz de Craig en su oreja izquierda, se había agachado para hablarle justamente a él e incluso Kyle.

\- No estaré salvando tu trasero todo el tiempo, dejen los mimos para otro día y pon atención.

¿Cómo se enteró?

\- McCormick nos lo dijo a todos. A los de primero les sorprendió saber que su futuro capitán es gay.

\- ¿Eso hará que no me escojan? – Craig negó – Demonios…

Craig volvió a su asiento, y Stan inmediatamente desvió su mirada malhumorada hacia Kenny, quien rápidamente se levantó nervioso hacia el centro del gimnasio.

\- ¡Oigan, tengo una idea!

Suspiró escuchando nuevamente las ideas de los miembros más veteranos de los clubes deportivos, al final, no fue tan mal plan.

Quedaron que se realizaría al día siguiente de la fiesta de bienvenida a los de primero, citándolos a todos en el gimnasio de la universidad. ¿Qué harían? No puso la suficiente atención en ese punto, pero le daba igual, quizás, solamente llegaría al momento de la humillación, se escaparía olímpicamente de los preparativos.

Después de una hora y media, la junta acabó con todos satisfechos, Kyle se alejó para hablar con los de baloncesto y al no tener qué decirle a los de su propio equipo, salió del gimnasio seguido de Kenny.

\- No me voy a escapar del castigo por haberle dicho a todos lo de Kyle, ¿Verdad?

\- Exactamente…

\- ¡Stan!

Se detuvo en su lugar, mirando a Wendy y Bebe caminar hacia ellos, Bárbara se alejó para ver a Clyde mientras Kenny hacía lo mismo excusándose de ir a la cafetería de ciudad universitaria antes de que la cerraran.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? – Preguntó Wendy

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? – Ella asintió – No, ya no. ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Quería ver si quisieras acompañarme a mí y a mis padres a una cena esta noche – Explicó

\- ¿Por qué?

Wendy no supo cómo explicar la situación.

\- Tuvieron… una mala experiencia con mi novio la otra vez – Tosió – Y para que no vuelvan a casa con un mal sabor de boca, quería ver si querías cenar con nosotros. ¡No es nada formal! Solamente, algo de pizza…

No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía con ganas de impresionar a los padres de Wendy como la última vez que se vieron y ya habían terminado. Era… ¿Algo bueno? ¿La había superado finalmente?

\- Claro, no veo por qué no

\- ¡Gracias! – Sonrió - ¿Está bien si te veo en tu departamento en un par de horas? Tengo que avisarles

\- Por supuesto.

Ella agradeció y le sonrió una vez más, marchándose no sin antes avisarle a Bebe que se adelantaría, Stan la miró irse, sentía un peso menos de encima y eso le agradaba aunque no conociera a fondo la razón.

Sin más, se marchó él también, era momento de verse presentable sin motivo en específico.

* * *

Se estaba secando el cabello con los pantalones ya puestos pero sin camisa aún, eso era lo de menos, estaba en la soledad de su baño. Se dejó la toalla sobre los hombros, mirándose en el espejo arriba del lavabo. No lo iba a negar, era bastante atractivo, y encabezaba la lista de los chicos más guapos de la facultad de medicina – _Realizada por las chicas de la misma facultad_ \- por tercer año consecutivo, tenía aires de grandeza.

Se observó un poco más hasta acercarse, notando algunas marcas ocasionadas por el chico de Jersey el lunes pasado y que aún no se curaban. Se sonrojó, recordando la primera vez que las notó hace ya varios meses atrás.

Anteriormente, habría intentado quitarlas de todas maneras posibles, pero esta vez, simplemente las dejó ahí, mientras buscaba su cepillo de dientes o loción.

\- Hey, hippie.

Saltó ligeramente al abrirse la puerta y revelar a una malhumorada Heidi detrás de ella.

\- ¡Existe la privacidad, carajo!

Desde el enorme cambio ocasionado por Cartman sobre ella, la confianza se fue perdiendo.

\- No tienes nada que envidiar – Comentó simplona – Si te hace sentir feliz, seguro que la tienes más grande que Eric

\- ¡Heidi!

Se había vuelto tan vulgar…

\- Como sea, tienes visitas.

\- ¿Y Cartman?

\- ¿Yo qué voy a saber? No soy su jodida niñera, cielos…

Se puso su camisa cuando Heidi finalmente salió del baño, sin peinar y terminar de arreglar, salió para ver a la visita, hallándose sorprendido de la presencia en su sala que miraba el televisor con completo aburrimiento.

\- ¿Kyle?

Ante el llamado de su nombre, Kyle levantó la mirada para poder divisar mejor al pelinegro y mostró una ligera sonrisa. Stan alzó una ceja mirándole con sorpresa, esperaba que diera una señal de que iría a visitarlo, no sabía si sonreír o ir pensando en una fecha para verse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine para llevarte a un lugar - Respondió levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él - Veo que estás listo

\- Sí, pero no para eso - Frunció la ceja - Ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Más importantes que salir conmigo? - Cuestionó colocando sus manos sobre la cadera del menor - ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto...

\- Hey, maricas - Sonó la voz femenina en algún lugar - ¿Pueden bajar el volumen? ¡Estoy tratando de ver una película!

Kyle frunció las cejas y Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz, no había que ser genio para saber que Heidi se hallaba en la habitación de Cartman. Aunque Eric estuviera en casa o no, Heidi se encontraba en su departamento la mayoría del tiempo, entrando a todas las habitaciones con permiso o no, respetando solamente la habitación de Stanley.

\- Sí, ya tengo planes. - Continuó alejando las manos de su cadera y acercarse al sofá donde el control remoto se hallaba - ¿No pudiste avisar?

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio, el único ambiente, era el sonido de la televisión apenas opacada por las estruendosas risas de Heidi que se oían a través de las paredes.

Kyle se preguntó, ¿Dónde mierda Cartman se consiguió esa novia? Apenas la conocía y le desagrada completamente, a la vez que se interrogaba qué había pasado con la hermosa Heidi.

\- ¡Kyle!

Regresó de su trance al oír la voz de Stan llamarle por su nombre, confundido de hallarse sentado en su cama mientras éste se arreglaba frente al espejo.

\- ¿Quieres que te pase a dejar a algún sitio? - Se ofreció amable

\- ¿Con quién saldrás? - Preguntó echando un vistazo al lugar

No era un espacio muy grande, su cama se hallaba pegada a la pared y en esa misma, se encontraba una ventana que le mostraba la oscuridad del momento; Un ropero de puertas corredizas que estaba cerrado, un escritorio con grandes libros de medicina encima y cientos de papeles arrugados en el suelo sobrepasando la capacidad del cesto de basura. Un par de banderines clavados en la pared del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad y de los Broncos de Denver, dos posters pegados de una banda que no conocía y su horario de clases al que observó con detalle.

\- Entonces los padres de Wendy están molestos y, supongo, quieren hablar con alguien familiar - Terminó de contar la historia y se acercó a su ropero corriendo una de las puertas - Kyle... Si...

Dejó el horario enfocando toda su atención en... Su novio... Vaya... No le sonaba tan mal, aunque ni siquiera él estaba acostumbrado. Stan se colocó una chaqueta negra y se sentó a lado de Kyle, dudando de sus palabras.

\- Si te interesa... Podemos salir mañana - Desvió la mirada - Algo que quieras, pero nada de bares...

Kyle le observó unos segundos, incapaz de descifrar los sentimientos que en ese momento inundaban su mente y corazón. Se sentía... Tan diferente... De alguna manera, Stan le hacía pensar de manera diferente.

Se sentía agradecido por haberle dado una oportunidad, poco a poco, iría demostrándole el verdadero Kyle, finalmente dejaría ir ese papel que nunca le gustó. Sabía que tendría que revelar lo de Brad y... Otro secreto... Pero estaba seguro que comprendería.

Acarició su mejilla derecha con su mano, sujetándola levemente para atraerlo a él y sabiendo lo que iba, Stan accedió cerrando los ojos. Unieron sus labios en un suave y tranquilo movimiento, bailando al son de una suave melodía... Esta vez, sin alcohol ni excitación, solamente la calidez que entregaba ese acto.

Stan olvidó todo el dolor de su infancia, olvidó su mudanza, olvidó la pelea en la escuela, los acosos... Sólo el simple y tierno beso de Kyle, le hicieron a su corazón latir con fuerza y olvidar tanto dolor.

Se alejó de Kyle, pero éste rápidamente le atrapó en otro acto, buscando una de sus manos hasta sujetarla sin importar cuál fuera.

Se separaron cuando el timbre del lugar sonó, Stan sabía de quién se trataba, así que se levantó siendo retenido por la mano de Kyle sujetando la suya.

\- Mañana eres todo mío - Susurró Kyle con coquetería besando los nudillos de su mano

Las mejillas de Stan se encendieron de manera notoria, alejando su mano del toque y corriendo a la puerta del hogar mientras respiraba y hacia lo posible por mantenerse calmado.

\- ¡Stan! ¡Tienes la cara roja!

No lo logró.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Wendy con preocupación - Podemos cancelar la salida si te sientes mal

Sí se sentía mal, pero pasaría. Conocía él mismo sus malestares.

\- No, ya se me pasará...

Wendy sonrió y moldeó sorpresa con los labios cuando una figura salía de la habitación de su ex novio.

\- ¡Kyle! Que sorpresa verte aquí...

\- Hey, Wends.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al apodo que Kyle le había puesto, eso solamente significaba que la consideraba más que su compañera de clase.

\- Últimamente los hemos visto muy unidos - Comentó - ¿Desde cuándo tan amigos?

\- Él y yo som-

\- ¡Se nos hará tarde, Wendy! - Marsh interrumpió la declaración nada disimulada de Broflovski - No creo que a tus padres les guste el retraso

\- ¡Tienes razón!

\- ¡Hey, hippie!

Stan suspiró dándose la vuelta para mirar a Heidi con el ceño fruncido desde el pasillo de las habitaciones.

\- Si ves a Eric, dile q-

\- No es necesario que me lo repitas, conozco la rutina - Respondió tomando las llaves de su auto desde la mesa del comedor - Adiós, Heidi.

\- ¿Heidi? - Preguntaron Wendy y Kyle incrédulos.

\- ¿Heidi Turner? - Preguntó Wendy con un susurro hacia Marsh - ¿Qué le sucedió? Se ve... Tan cambiada...

\- Larga historia... ¿Te doy un aventón, Kyle?

Kyle observó largamente a Heidi que permanecía de pie en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer... Que ella era la misma joven de radiante sonrisa y corazón puro. Estaba... Tan cambiada...

No se hacía idea de cómo llegó a eso... No había rastro de la Heidi que él conoció y amo como el primer y único amor. Por alguna razón, se sentía destrozado, se sentía tan mal por ella cuando ya no era su asunto. Le dolía, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a Cartman por haber arruinado a su novia.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? - Se cruzó ella de brazos

No... Eso ya no era su novia, debía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

\- ¿Kyle?

Debía preocuparse por él...

Se giró a ver a Stan, tomando una de sus manos y plasmando un repentino beso en sus labios que dejaron al otro sorprendido; Menos mal, le había dicho a Wendy que se adelantara o no sabría cómo explicarle la situación, por su parte, Heidi rodó los ojos y regresó a su tarea de ver la televisión soltando un " _maricas_ ".

\- No te preocupes, me iré caminando.

\- ¿Seguro...? – Preguntó luego de componerse

\- Quedé de verme con unos amigos para beber después de que tú y yo acabáramos - Se encogió de hombros - Los veré más temprano

Genial, el Kyle fiestero volvía.

\- Que disfrutes la cena

Stan lo siguió con la mirada, sin embargo, se quedó en su sitio sin saber qué había sucedido. Le extrañaba la actitud que Kyle había tomado después de saber, junto con Wendy, que aquella horrible mujer era Heidi. La teoría de que el Kyle que salió con Heidi en el pasado y el que salía con él, era el mismo... Ya no sonaba tan descabellada...

\- Lamento haberte hecho venir – Wendy se disculpó con el otro mientras se quitaba su cinturón de seguridad – Apuesto a que ya tenías planes.

\- Si los tuviera, te habría dicho desde la mañana que nos vimos. – Stan estaba cansándose de repetir que no tenía nada qué disculparse, imitando las acciones de Wendy para salir del auto – Está bien, una noche de pizza no mata a nadie.

\- ¿Entonces no tenías planes con Kyle? – Preguntó confundida - ¿Qué hacía en tu departamento?

No podía huir de eso. Tendría que vivir a las preguntas incomodas mientras pensaba qué responder.

\- Sólo fue a visitarme

Y sabiendo que Stan no diría nada por voluntad propia, Wendy tuvo que poner de su parte para sacarle toda la verdad y verificar que Bebe no le mentía al chisme que Clyde le contó a ella. Buscando su espejo dentro de su bolsa y abrirlo al sacarlo, comentó a la vez que se cubría los labios con _gloss_ rosado mirando su reflejo.

\- Muchas chicas dicen que Kyle es buen besador, ¿Es cierto?

Stan se tensó, desviando su mirada nerviosa a algún punto en el interior del auto.

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

\- ¿Eres su novio y aún no lo has besado? – Exclamó con incredibilidad cerrando su espejo con una mano

\- ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!

Wendy soltó una risilla mientras Stan demostraba la vergüenza plasmada en sus mejillas, puso las manos en el claxon y apretó haciéndolo sonar.

\- Fue una verdadera sorpresa – Comentó ella guardando su espejo y brillo

\- Lamento no haberte dicho nada – Explicó alejando las manos – Todo esto es demasiado confuso

\- Tranquilo, Stan – Le sonrió sujetando una de sus manos – Esperaré tu explicación y toda la historia cuando estés capacitado para contarla.

Adoraba su comprensión y es que, no mentía, realmente se sentía tan confundido todavía.

A pesar de demostrar con acciones que le gustaba Kyle, no se sentía capacitado para decirle a lo que llevaban como relación. Basta una semana y algunas acciones para enamorarte, ¿Pero ese era su caso? Siempre trató de alejarlo, pero ahora lo tenía más cerca de lo que quería.

No se sentía con ganas de ser cursi a su lado, no podía tratarle de buena manera, no como lo hizo con Wendy, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su decisión fue apresurada?

\- Andando entonces

Siguió a Testaburger con la mirada hasta que ésta entró al restaurante donde sus padres ya la esperaban, tomó un fuerte suspiro, haciéndose la idea de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Si estaba saliendo con Kyle, que así fuese, dejaría de ocultarlo porque no tendría sentido, quizás así, podría finalmente darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Kyle tenía muchos defectos que le disgustaban, pero todos tienen una historia detrás de la actual. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó en su infancia, era posible que, incluso, terminara por ayudarle a echar a toda la gente de su ciudad natal. Eran ideas vagas, pero no imposibles.

Él dijo que le daría una oportunidad, y así sería.

Salió del auto entregándole las llaves al chico del _Valet Parking_ y seguidamente, entró al restaurante donde buscó con la mirada a su anterior familia. Wendy le levantó la mano y él camino hasta ella mostrando una sonrisa llena de paz.

\- ¡Stan! – Le sonrió el padre de Wendy levantándose de la mesa - ¡Ha pasado tiempo, muchacho!

Le envolvió en un abrazo fraternal, palmeando su espalda levemente y Stan correspondió repitiendo ese gesto.

\- También me da gusto verlo, señor – Stan sonrió con sinceridad

\- Sigues tan atractivo – Sonrió su madre imitando a su esposo y abrazándole

\- Y usted tan joven, los años no le pasan encima – Halagó

\- Oh, que caballero – Rió soñadora

Wendy rodó los ojos de manera divertida mientras Stan tomaba asiento a lado de su ex novia en aquella mesa cuadrada, mirando a sus anteriores suegros. No se sentía nervioso, solamente era una cena cualquiera… Tan repentinamente, se cruzó un mismo escenario en su cabeza, protagonizado por los padres de Kyle. Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo serían ellos? ¿Serían parecidos a su antigua vecina Theresa y su horrible familia?

Una punzada en el estómago le hizo removerse en su lugar, no pensaría en ellos aún.

\- ¡Pero cuéntanos! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – Preguntó el señor Testaburger - ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Sigues en el equipo de fútbol? ¿Buenas notas en la escuela? ¿Encontraste una chica mejor que mi Wendy…? Lo dudo.

\- ¡Papá! – Lo regañó la nombrada

\- Yo también lo dudo, señor – Rió Stan – Wendy tiene su encanto, pero sí, encontré a alguien.

\- Apuesto a que debe tener cualidades muy buenas – Continuó su madre agradeciendo al mesero que les traía las cartas

Stan miró la carta en sus manos, abriéndola para leer todo el menú italiano que el restaurante les ofrecía, pensante en las palabras de la señora Testaburger. No conocía todas las cualidades de Kyle y las que sabía, no eran muy buenas, pero…

\- Las tiene.

* * *

\- Cena con los antiguos suegros, ¿No te sentiste mal?

Craig y Clyde le miraron expectantes de su respuesta, uno había apostado a que terminó en Stan humillándose frente a sus suegros, mientras el otro, apostando a que finalmente había madurado como para dejar la conversación en buenos términos.

\- No, esta vez no – Sonrió con satisfacción – Hablamos bastante bien, y no me rompí cuando mencionaron la relación de Wendy con su novio. ¿Es un progreso?

Craig chistó dándole veinte dólares a Clyde quien lanzó un grito de victoria nada disimulado, Craig sabía que Stan se humillaría y rompería como otras veces, no conocía a Stan lo suficiente; Mientras Clyde, creía lo mismo, pero no se llamaría apuesta si no había algo contrario.

\- Puedo decir que sí – Kenny apoyó el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su palma de la mano - ¿Ayer hablaron de la bienvenida tú y Wendy?

\- No mucho, solamente que era abierto al público juvenil.

\- O sea, nada de viejos rabo verdes y padres jala orejas – Comentó Clyde bebiendo de su soda – Solamente adolescentes desenfrenados en busca de alcohol y sexo

\- Sí, el único requisito, es que tendría que estar acompañado de un alumno de la universidad.

\- No es la gran cosa – Craig se hizo notar – Es lo mismo que otros años. Una banda que nadie conoce, comida barata y nada apetitosa, bebidas con grado de alcohol de 5%... ¿Por qué seguimos asistiendo a estas cosas?

\- Porque somos universitarios solitarios sin planes el fin de semana – Kenny suspiró – Bueno, creo que de los cuatro aquí, yo soy el único solitario.

\- Putas te llegan – Stan rodó los ojos – Fingir no te sirve

Kenny le guiñó un ojo y apuntó con los dedos dándole la razón a Stan. Era malo fingiendo, la verdad, y sí, citas le llegaban a montón pero ninguna le daba para mantener una relación seria como lo fue con Tammy. Mentiría si dijera que no la extrañaba.

El jueves se pasó en completa calma, lo que extrañó a Stan pues recordaba que Kyle había dicho que la pasarían todo el día en compañía del otro. Le llamó, pero lo mandó directamente a buzón después del primer pitido indicándole que habían colgado la llamada a propósito, dejándolo ser, guardó su móvil y pasó el resto del día con Kenny argumentando que no se habían visto el martes pasado todo el día.

Estaba molesto, casi sabía dónde o qué estaba haciendo Kyle, pero…

¿Pero qué…? No era una novia celosa… Solamente quería saber si estaba bien, nada más.

Así, el viernes de la gran fiesta de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, llegó, citando a todos alumnos a celebrarlo en el gimnasio de la escuela sumando las canchas donde cualquiera pudiera reunirse.

A lo contrario de lo que Craig había pensado, el consejo estudiantil se lució con la celebración de ese año, invitando a una banda reconocida - _Más, no famosa_ -, dando aperitivos deliciosos a la vista y, aunque la bebida no pasaba del 5%, prometieron que subirían el grado conforme los niños se iban a dormir. Era más que nada, una fiesta para los de último año disfrazada de bienvenida.

Para sorpresa de muchos, más bien, todos, ningún maestro se hallaba presente, lo que les daba rienda suelta para llevar a cabo la fiesta como era.

Kenny rechazó el trago de una señorita que le insinuaba, argumentando que ya estaba bebiendo con otra y que aceptarlo era fomentar la infidelidad y él era totalmente fiel.

Tomando un vaso de ponche - _Con vodka_ -, se alejó de la mesa de aperitivos buscando algún entretenimiento, o más bien, alguna chica para pasar el rato, alguna que ya le haya dado el visto bueno.

Saludaba a sus compañeros de clase, cuando alguien le golpeó la espalda asa modo de empujón, se giró alzando su vaso para evitar que se regara, encontrándose a un rubio de camisa azul.

\- ¡L-Lo siento!

\- ¡No pasa nada! - No era una chica, pero era un entretenimiento - ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Se supone que solamente los alumnos tienen la entrada permitida!

Se estaba gastando la garganta de tanto gritar.

\- ¡Una chica me dejó pasar con ella! - Le gritó de vuelta

¿Quién sería esa chica? Daba igual a esas alturas.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - Cuestinó

El chico comenzó a jugar con sus nudillos, notándose nervioso.

\- ¡Estoy buscando a alguien! ¡Su nombre es Stan Marsh!

Kenny le observó de arriba a abajo, cuestionando por qué ese chico buscaba a Stan en medio de una fiesta de bienvenida, entre tantos alumnos sin reconocer en medio de alcohol y droga.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Dijo que tiene un amigo que buscaba a alguien para compartir los gastos de su departamento!

La mirada de Kenny confundió al otro rubio, una mirada de emoción y alegría despampanante. Le sujetó de las manos y entonces lo abrazó de manera tan repentina.

\- ¡Entonces tú eres Butters! - Exclamó emocionado alejándolo - ¡Soy Kenny, el amigo de Stan! ¡Soy yo quien busca a alguien para compartir los gastos!

\- ¡M-Mucho gusto!

\- ¡Vamos a buscar a Stan y a darle la buena noticia! - Le abrazó por el hombro abriéndole paso

Por su parte...

Stan se carcajeó en compañía de su compañera de salón, Red, con quiensd casi no hablaba, pero aquella noche, fue la excepción. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo en su compañía. Estaban sentados en las gradas del gimnasio, con un platito lleno de frituras crujientes, sosteniendo sus vasos con una mano.

\- ¡Siempre te creí un pretencioso! - Dijo ella alzando la voz en un grito gracias a la música - ¡Kevin hablaba maravillas de ti, creí que me dejaría por el adorado Marsh!

\- ¡Es un don! - Se burló él

Se rieron una vez más, sintiéndose libres de presión. Después de aquella noche, sabían que las cosas en el salón de clases serían diferente. El sonido del móvil de Marsh se vio opacado por el ruido del lugar, y fue gracias a que lo dejó en modo vibrador, que se dio cuenta mirando el nombre del contacto.

\- ¡Tengo que salir! - Le dijo señalando su móvil.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Buscaré a Kevin!

Adiós a su buena charla. Red se llevó el platito con frituras mientras Stan salía del gimnasio hacia las canchas buscando un lugar más calmado y hasta solitario, llegando así a la pista para los de atletismo. Se apoyó en la reja que dividía todos los campos entre sí, observando a su alrededor respondiendo la llamada de paso, dejando su vaso de ponche encima de un descanso.

" _¿Me extrañaste, bebé?"_

\- Te dije que Stan está bien... - Suspiró

Kyle soltó una risa apenas audible.

\- ¿No vendrás?

" _¿Quieres que vaya? Con gusto"_

\- Haz lo que quieras... - Dudó, pero finalmente soltó lo que le carcomía el día anterior - Ayer... Dijiste... ¿Por qué me colgaste varias veces?

" _Estuve ocupado con otros asuntos"_

No se lo tragó.

\- ¿Cortejar señoritas? ¿O chicos?

" _¿Estás celoso? Me halagas, pero no soy infiel. Mi mente y corazón te pertenecen, Stan Marsh. Será muy difícil borrarte"_

\- Que cursi... - Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara con vergüenza.

" _Te veré en un rato entonces. Me muero por verte y cobrarme los besos que no te di ayer"_

\- Ya basta... - Comenzaba a sentirse mal - Entonces nos vemos.

Colgó y guardó su celular para luego darse vuelta y devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Apretó la malla de la reja con ambas manos mientras respiraba con dificultad e intentaba calmarse. Menos mal, no se ensució la ropa o los zapatos o eso sería un duro dilema, tomó su vaso de ponche y se enjuagó con el sabor del líquido, bebió el resto, para finalmente darse algunos golpes con la palma de su mano.

¿Cómo debía sentirse?

Apoyó la frente en la malla, apretándola con las manos fuertemente. A Kyle le parecía tan normal como le decía, pero para él era tan difícil. Dijo que pondría de su parte, quizás corresponder esas palabras, pero le costaba tanto... No era justo para él si se esforzaba.

Cuando viera a Kyle, trataría de corresponderle.

\- ¿Al fin perdiste la cordura?

\- ¡Craig!

Stan alzó la mirada con las cejas fruncidas a tal interrupción, pero pronto, suavizó su molestia hacia el acompañante que Craig abrazaba por el hombro. Un rubio de cabello desordenado, ojos azules y algunos tics en el rostro.

\- Tú eres...

\- Nngh... Hola, Stan

\- ¡Tweek!

Stan se lanzó a los brazos de su viejo amigo de la infancia mientras Tweek le correspondía con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que Craig torcía los labios con ligera molestia.

\- ¡Amigo, sigues igual que hace años! - Stan estaba conmovido sujetándole de los hombros - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente, ambos miradas azulino se fijaron en el rostro de Craig exigiendo explicaciones, al menos, por parte de Stan.

\- Tweek vino de visita esta semana, quiso conocer la ciudad aprovechando el inicio de curso - Explicó - Le interesaba venir a la fiesta.

Aquello le sorprendió pues, aunque no recordara demasiado, Stan sabía que Tweek no era de esos ambientes.

\- Perdóname por no poder comunicarme contigo después de que me mudé... - Stan nuevamente habló - Pero tenía tantas cosas en mente. Te dejé solo en ese lugar.

Sí se sentía mal por no poder comunicarse con uno de sus amigos más cercanos dentro de ese antiguo pueblito montañés, pero tampoco le gustaba recordar dónde se encontraba. Suponía que Tweek conocía aquella coincidencia de que su novio y amigo de la infancia se hallaban en el mismo equipo deportivo y eran buenos amigos.

\- ¡N-No te preocupes por eso! - Sonrió - Las cosas mejoraron después de que te fuiste

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Sí! ¡La gente de Jersey comenzó a irse!

Aquello le hizo al corazón comenzar a latir con enorme alegría y emoción. No podía creerlo.

\- Dijeron que South Park era un pueblo anticuado y al año, comenzaron a irse. Todavía hay algunos, pero son de dos a cuatro familias.

Quería llorar, quería ir a su pueblo y amarlo como cuando niño, disculparse por haberse ido, pero a esas alturas, tenía una preocupación más.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue de mi casa?

Los temblores de Tweek volvieron llamando la atención de ambos peli negros y eso significaba que Tweek no se sentía bien con lo que diría.

\- Una familia de New Jersey la compró

Y toda la felicidad se esfumó en un sólo paso... Su rostro lo demostró, apoyándose en la malla y escondiendo su rostro con ambas manos. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¡Pero no es malo! – Tweek se apresuró a decir - ¡La familia es agradable!

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Su hijo mayor estudió conmigo hasta la preparatoria... - Respondió sujetándose la ropa calmando sus temblores - Es un año mayor, pero era muy amable e inteligente. Su nombre era Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

\- Gracias por invitarnos, Kyle... Rebecca y yo pensábamos pasar el fin de semana encerrados en nuestro hogar, pero nos has rescatado

\- Vamos, Mark, será divertido. Un rato solamente

David, quien se encontraba a lado de Kyle, solamente rió levemente mientras Mark hacía gestos con la boca rindiéndose a los rostros de su hermana. No tenía opción, tampoco estaba de más pasar un viernes en la noche conociendo personas nuevas, pero más que divertirse, debía asegurarse que su hermana no se excediera con la bebida y terminara acostándose con un desconocido.

\- ¡Vamos, Mark! ¡Apuesto a que la chica que te gusta, está aquí!

\- ¡Espera, Rebecca!

Adentrándose ambos al gimnasio como jóvenes sin preocupaciones, Kyle y David se quedaron afuera un par de segundos más, con la noche cayendo sobre sus cabezas y el frío apenas notorio.

\- Estaré en la mesa de aperitivos si me necesitas

Kyle asintió y David se despidió del pelirrojo para adentrarse al interior del gimnasio también y disfrutar las maravillas que le otorgaba la fiesta sin la presencia de maestros alrededor, Broflovski llamó inmediatamente al número de Marsh, extrañado de que fuera mandado a buzón después de una larga espera entre pitidos aburridos.

Desde su posición, podía escuchar con claridad el alto ruido del lugar, sumados los gritos de emoción de sus estudiantes, maldiciendo su suerte, se encaminó a la peligrosa tarea de entrar.

¿A Kyle molestándole el ruido? Iba a fiestas, pero eso no significaba que fuera fan de la música alta y jóvenes sin consciencia luego de horas bebiendo alcohol, solamente lo hacía por mantener su fachada.

Además, él no bailaba, carecía de ritmo.

Entró al gimnasio siendo recibido por jóvenes que perdían sentido de orientación.

Eran dos horas después, cuando el lugar comenzaba a ponerse fuera de control, era obvio que los de primero se habían marchado pasada la media noche y todos disfrutaban más la fiesta sin niños que cuidar. Kyle se abrió paso entre los alumnos, buscando con fervor hallando a un rostro conocido.

\- ¡Hey, Kyle! – Kenny levantó la mano caminando hasta él jalando a alguien consigo - ¿Apenas llegaste? ¡Te perdiste el comienzo de la perdición!

Kyle observó al chico rubio que Kenny jalaba con total confianza. Un rubiecito de ojos azules con apariencia tímida.

\- ¿Y él? – Lo señaló - ¿Es tu nueva novia?

\- ¡Me ofendes! – Suspiró llevándose su mano al pecho de manera ofendida - ¡Su nombre es Butters, fue quien hospedó a Stan en San Diego! ¿Has visto a Stan?

\- ¡Tú debes ser Kyle! - Se presentó - ¡Stan habló mucho de ti!

\- Que conmovedor - Comentó en su tono de voz - ¡Seguiré buscando!

\- ¡Butters y yo lo haremos en la mesa de los aperitivos!

Kyle se alejó de ambos rubios con su ferviente búsqueda de Stan Marsh, divisando a los alumnos que comenzaban a subir de tono sus acciones. Se acercó a Craig, quien tenía abrazado a otro rubio por la espalda, a su lado estaban Clyde y le sorprendió ver a Token con ellos.

\- ¡Hey, Kyle! - Le saludaron Clyde y Token alzando sus vasos de plástico

\- ¿Han visto a Stan? - Preguntó en tono alto

Craig negó, Token igual y el rubio _-a quien pudo fácilmente identificar como Tweek_ \- negó.

\- ¿Te conozco? - Se preguntaron mutuamente el rubio y pelirrojo

\- ¡Es el novio de Stan! - Le gritó Craig a su novio en medio de la música - ¡Es Kyle!

Tweek le miró con obvia sorpresa, no podía ser el mismo Kyle que vio en la noche de Navidad en South Park, era... Tan diferente.

\- ¡Ya me acordé! - Gritó Clyde llamando la atención de los cuatro - ¡Lo vi salir con un grupo de chicas hace como quince minutos!

\- ¡Te lo están bajando ahora mismo! - Rió Token

Kyle agradeció y se alejó nuevamente antes de que Tweek pudiera decirle algo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Craig era su novio entonces? ¿Él era quien hizo el mundo de Tweek mucho más calmado? Lo más importante... ¿Él y Stan se habrán visto?

Salió del gimnasio agradeciendo el silencio del exterior, llamando una vez más al joven Marsh gruñendo cada que éste lo enviaba a buzón. ¿Se habrá ido con esas supuestas chicas?

El príncipe azul que tanto presumía Wendy, no podría haber hecho eso.

Escuchó unas carcajadas y se acercó veloz, hallando a Stan felizmente bailando con una chica de falda corta, melena larga y teñida, zapatillas y escote. Se acercó más y más, escuchando toda la conversación.

\- ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Te vas a divertir!

\- Ya dije que no. Es un idiota, pero le soy fiel a ese idiota

¿Ese idiota era él?

\- Eres todo un príncipe, Marsh.

Tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes, las chicas rieron nerviosas y luego suspiraron.

\- La fiesta acabó, vámonos chicas - Todas obedecieron - Adiós, Stan.

Stan le hizo un ademán de despedida a las demás mientras ellas se despedían con la mano de manera coqueta; Stan entonces se recargó en la malla y resbaló hasta el pasto cruzándose de piernas, tomó la botella de alcohol con la que celebraban junto a las chicas y saludó, Kyle dio varios pasos hasta su posición, retrocediendo un par después de las palabras que el pelinegro soltó.

\- Hey, Brad.

Oh, mierda...

\- Amigo... Estoy tan decepcionado - Recargó la cabeza en la malla

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Cómo lo supe? Después que me llamaste, me encontré con Tweek. Debes recordar a Tweek, ¿No? Estudiaron juntos

Dudó en si acercarse, pero Stan le palmeaba el pasto indicándole que se sentara a su lado, al final, aceptó.

\- Te di una oportunidad, con esto, se acabó

\- ¡Pero-!

\- Espera... No he terminado... Tu mentira se arregló cuando supe que tu familia compró mi casa y la han mantenido bien - Respondió bebiendo directamente de la botella - La compraron después de que nos mudamos, ¿Verdad?

Kyle silenció, mirando el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar, jugando con un trozo que arrancó.

\- Estoy tan molesto...

\- De verdad, pensaba decírtelo - Continuó - Quizás más adelante, cuando...

\- ¿Finalmente me haya acostumbrado a ti?

El silencio pronto azotó, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada el gimnasio, observando como los alumnos iban saliendo del lugar lanzando quejidos al aire mientras hacían lo posible por mantenerse de pie. Era hora de irse.

Stan se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, Kyle le siguió inmediatamente deteniendo su paso.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - Preguntó Kyle - Tan siquiera, deja que me explique.

Marsh se giró a verle hasta acercarse y besarle por iniciativa propia.

\- El lunes hablamos.

Le dio una última sonrisa, retomando su camino hacia sus amigos.

\- ¡Hey, Kenny! ¡Ah, Butters, no sabía que estabas aquí! Pudiste llamar.

\- Te andábamos buscando.

\- Lo siento, me quedé sin pila.

Kyle lo observó hasta que se perdió con el resto de sus amigos, charlando de manera animada como si su antigua conversación nunca hubiese pasado. Maldijo en voz baja, y de no ser por David quien llegaba junto con Mark y Rebecca, habría explotado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Le preguntó David

\- Lo sabe... Lo de Brad

Rebecca le miró.

\- ¿Termino contigo?

Y para su sorpresa...

\- No... Él lo tomó... Bien...

* * *

Gruñó al incesante sonido de tono de llamada de su celular. Soltó un sonoro quejido, buscando con la mano su aparato del infierno, en su buró de noche e incluso en la misma cama, de entre las cobijas y la almohada. Cuando lo encontró, abrió un ojo y respondió.

\- ¿Kenny?

 _"¡Marsh, te lo perdiste!"_

Alejó el aparato para mirar la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana, se sentía tan cansado y ni siquiera había bebido. Volvió a la llamada bajando el volumen de la bocina, se escuchaban grandes carcajadas y llantos.

\- ¿Me lo perdí?

 _"¡La novatada!"_

Inmediatamente, la voz cambió.

 _"¡Debiste verlo!"_ \- Ese era Craig - _"¡Los de primero están llorando!"_

 _"¡Te vamos a pasar un vídeo más al rato!"_ \- Se oyó a Clyde

Cuando colgaron, dejó el celular en la otra almohada no sin antes revisar el historial de llamadas. Había tres de Kyle a partir de la una y media de la madrugada, justamente después de que se enterara que era Brad. Nadie se lo dijo, él lo descubrió atando cabos y viendo una simple fotografía en el celular de Tweek.

Se sentía molesto, realmente, pero... Cuando Kyle se lo confirmó, no pudo explotar y simplemente aceptó la bebida por parte de unas chicas para alejarse de ese tema. Actuó tan bien, de una manera pacífica, y estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus excusas.

La pantalla de su celular volvió a encender, su almohada a vibrar y la música a sonar. Instintivamente, respondió.

 _"... Buenos días, bebé... ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres salir a desayunar?"_

\- Kyle... - Se apretó el puente de la nariz - Dije que Stan está bien.

 _"Stan... Lo de ayer... "_

\- Dije que hablamos el lunes, ¿Sí? Estoy molesto, pero te escucharé paciente

Para su sorpresa, lo haría.

 _"Lo lamento... "_

\- No lo hagas, no hasta el lunes - Suspiró - Por ahora, creo que es mejor rechazar tu invitación.

 _"... Por supuesto."_

\- Tomaré otro descanso

 _"Duerme bien..."_

Colgó, envolviéndose en sus cobijas una vez más, agradeciendo su buena idea de haber dejado las cortinas cerradas la noche anterior. Sus sueños... Le atormentaban una vez más.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _\- ¡Buenos días, mamá!_

 _\- ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido mojón!_

 _Stan rodó los ojos, sentándose en su ya designado lugar en la mesa larga de su comedor, mientras su madre le dejaba su plato de panqueques calientes saludándolo con otro "Buenos días, hijo" y un suave y dulce beso en la cabeza._

 _Se oyeron golpes en la puerta que alertaron a los tres, rápidamente entró Randy Marsh, apoyándose en la madera cerrándola con seguro._

 _\- ¿Randy? ¿Qué sucedió ahora? - Preguntó Sharon con tono preocupado_

 _\- Salí a comprar lo que me pediste... - Respondió tragando saliva con miedo - Y afuera... Había... Una reunión de gente de Jersey..._

 _Silencio..._

 _\- ¿Y? - Preguntó su esposa - Esas reuniones son diarias desde que se mudaron un par de meses._

 _\- ¿¡No lo entiendes!? - Se acercó de manera dramática y exagerada - ¡Esa gente está tomando nuestra ciudad! ¡Se ha convertido en un New Jersey! ¡Esa gente es mala!_

 _\- Ay, por favor - Sharon rodó los ojos - Estás exagerando_

 _\- Esas estúpidas niñas querían que me vistiera como ellas - Shelly habló con su tono de voz típico y molesto_

 _\- No está mal que varíes un poco tu guardarropa - Sharon intentaba ver el lado positivo a la situación_

 _\- Envenenaron a Sparky - Soltó Stan picando sus panqueques con su tenedor de manera seria._

 _Sharon entonces silenció por unos segundos, los suficientes para que pensara en una nueva respuesta._

 _\- Es cosa de acostumbrarnos_

 _\- Quizás tú podrás, pero nosotros no. - Randy dijo con decisión - Apresúrate, Stan, te llevaré a la escuela._

 _El menor de los Marsh simplemente acató las órdenes de su rutina, terminando sus panqueques bañados en miel junto con su jugo naranja, subiendo al segundo piso a lavarse los dientes y recoger su mochila de su habitación. Bajó, se despidió de su madre no sin antes hacerlo en el patio trasero a la pequeña lápida de madera clavada en el pasto que decía:_

 _"Sparky._

 _Mejor mascota, mejor amigo"_

 _Aún le dolía, aún le lloraba, su amigo era muy joven para despedirse del mundo que tanto quería a lado de su amado dueño. Stan se levantó, sacudió sus rodillas y se limpió los ojos de la amenaza de llanto por el momento tan emotivo, prometiéndole a su mascota, salir adelante en ese horrible lugar, graduarse como veterinario y salvar la vida de muchos perros fieles como él._

 _Salió corriendo, siendo detenido por su padre quien inmediatamente le cubrió los ojos con una venda._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó._

 _\- Cuido tu inocencia - Explicó guiándolo al interior del auto - Hay gente de Jersey alcoholizándose a temprana hora_

 _\- Ya sé, los veo todos los días y en la noche los oigo y sé que no son ustedes._

 _Su padre silenció._

 _\- ¡Carajo! - Le quitó la venda - Sube ya al auto_

 _Cualquiera diría que el Instituto sería un lugar de más calma, donde su gente no pudiera incomodar o dañar al resto, pero no era así. Pareciera haberse convertido en el punto de reunión de menores sin vigilancia para beber._

 _Su padre lo dejó en la entrada y rápidamente huyó, Stan lo imitó, adentrándose al enorme edificio hasta su casillero esquivando todo el alumnado que comenzaba a encender el ambiente e incomodar a las mentes jóvenes y brillantes en búsqueda de un mejor futuro._

 _Cerca de su casillero, encontró al que lo apoyaba._

 _\- ¡Hey, Tweek!_

 _\- ¡Gah!_

 _Tiró sus cosas ante el repentino saludo emitido por el pequeño Marsh, Stan sé sintió culpable y lo ayudó mientras el rubio buscaba su termo de café._

 _\- ¿Nada nuevo? - Le preguntó entregándole sus cosas._

 _\- ¡La misma mierda! - Gritó - ¡Este lugar acabará conmigo!_

 _Tweek Tweak no era su mejor amigo, pero cuando los nativos pobladores de South Park comenzaron a irse, su familia fue de las pocas en quedarse y luchar, por tanto, Stan se acercó a él como mano amiga; Odiaban a la misma gente y se apoyaban en gran medida, a pesar de no gustarle mucho su actitud paranoica, sus grandes y notorios temblores, y su poca capacidad para formular oraciones sin un "¡Gah!", "Nngh", etc., era un excelente confidente._

 _Tweek era el único que quedaba entre su grupo de amigos y lo apreciaba mucho._

 _\- Tú tranquilo - Le sonrió - Vamos a salir adelante, echaremos a esta gente y nuestros amigos volverán._

 _Para Tweek, Stan era un excelente ejemplo de valentía y necedad. Escuchó que secuestró terneras de la granja que visitaron hace un año y logró que cambiaran el menú de Ternera a "Vaquita torturada" en todo Colorado, aquello le hizo tener el valor para acercarse y conocerle._

 _Le apreciaba bastante porque no se había alejado de él por sus problemas como el resto, le apoyó el inclusive, prometieron salir de esa ciudad juntos._

 _Aunque a veces se preocupara más por su imagen o fuera un maldito cínico._

 _\- Ven, vamos a clase._

 _El día transcurrió en completa normalidad, alumnos haciendo fiesta, bebiendo y besándose en los pasillos o en los salones vacíos, clases interrumpidas por alumnos que no estaban de acuerdo co razón..._

 _Todo normal... Hasta el toque de salida._

 _Stan esperaba a Tweek como todos los días, a lado de su casillero, cuando una presencia enorme atrajo la atención de ambos, más que nada, fue la banda que iba detrás de ellos._

 _Un chico de Jersey, alto y fornido, no lucía de su edad, incluso llevaba tatuajes encima y ropa entallada. ¿Era de su edad? ¡Era más alto que uno de quinto grado! Quería pensar que lo era, sólo así, podría entrar a su escuela._

 _\- ¡Hey, tú!_

 _Stan miró a su alrededor hasta que se señaló._

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- ¡Sí, tú! - Se le acercó - ¿Tú eres el que molestó a mi novia, pedazo de basura?_

 _Oh, mierda..._

 _Fijó su vista en la supuesta novia del tipo, una chica que le había estado acosando desde hace ya un mes._

 _\- Oye, oye... En primera, ella me ha estado acosando - Explicó - Y yo no la molesté, sólo le dije que no me gustaban las chicas con enorme nariz y maquillaje de circo_

 _Aquello desencadenó sus desgracias. Tweek pudo observar como el rostro del tipo cambiaba de tono calmado hasta colérico en un sólo gesto, quiso retroceder a Stan jalándole de la ropa, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, el otro le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

 _\- ¡Stan!_

 _\- ¡Uuuh! – Aclamó el resto con burla y sorpresa_

 _Inmediatamente le propinó otro en el mismo lugar haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, antes de seguir, Tweek se interpuso._

 _\- ¡H-Hay que ser razonables! - Gritó formulando la oración como sus temblores y paranoia le dejaban, alzando sus manos al frente - ¡Te puedes meter en problemas si continuas! ¡P-Podrías ir a la cárcel!_

 _Sus palabras hicieron al otro reaccionar y se alejó, no sin antes dar una última advertencia._

 _\- Lo siento, chico. Pero si te metes con mi chica, te metes conmigo - Habló dirigiéndose hacia Stan - Sin rencores... Así somos en Jersey._

 _Se dio la vuelta tomando a su novia de la cintura, y marchándose con su banda de ladrones. Tweek respiró aliviado, girándose hacia su amigo ayudándole a levantarse; Stan escupió su molestia, un último diente de leche... Al menos, era la muela solamente._

 _\- Hay que ir a la enfermería_

 _Dentro del lugar con olor a medicina y malos recuerdos, la enfermera le dio una gasa para parar el sangrado en la boca de Marsh mientras desinfectaba la herida abierta en su mejilla derecha con un algodón y alcohol._

 _\- ¿Hay alguien en tu casa ahora? - Le preguntó la amable enfermera_

 _\- ¡Ay! - Se quejó y dejó de apretar la tela de la camilla - No... Mis padres llegan hasta las cuatro y mi hermana a las 3..._

 _\- ¡Yo lo acompañaré a casa! - Se ofreció Tweek con sus temblores_

 _\- Gracias por ofrecerte... - Le sonrió - Menos mal, no fue grave._

 _Stan desvió la mirada con odio apretando el estuchito en forma de ratón donde su muela yacía guardada. La enferma guardó sus cosas y le dio otra gasa al menor para cubrir el resto de sangre._

 _\- Cuídate camino a casa... Los dos - Suspiró colocando un parche en su mejilla que cubría su herida - El pueblo ya no está para que dos inocentes andén por las calles_

 _La enfermera los despidió, recomendándole a Stan comprarse alguna paleta de hielo para su encía, y aunque no era dentista, era un tip universal en la medicina._

 _Ambos fueron hasta la casa de Stan en completo silencio, evadiendo las incómodas escenas que la gente protagonizaba en medio de sus calles sin pudor alguno, a plena luz del día, olvidándose._

 _En la entrada, Stan agradeció._

 _\- Gracias por acompañarme_

 _\- Nngh... Eso hacen los amigos - Sonrió pese a sus tics en el ojo_

 _Aquello le conmovió, la idea de hacerlo su mejor amigo, estaba adquiriendo fuerza. Apostaba a que Tweek estaría ahí en sus grandes problemas... Por ejemplo, cuando cayera en un estado de depresión y alcoholismo; Tweek estaría allí, quitándole la botella y ayudándole a encontrar su motivación, pero como es idiota, posiblemente se conseguiría un mejor amigo que le deje justamente en ese problema y ponga un negocio con su peor enemigo... Sí, si le pasaba, sería por su culpa._

 _\- Sí... Nos vemos mañana._

 _Se despidieron y Stan entró a su guarida llena de seguridad llamado hogar, con la mala suerte de encontrar a sus dos padres sentados en el sofá viendo cómodamente el televisor en el canal de las noticias._

 _\- Hey, Stan - Le saludó Randy sin despegar la vista de la pantalla - ¿Cómo te fue?_

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Les preguntó sacándose la gasa de la boca para su buen habla - ¿No llegaban en dos horas?_

 _\- Nos dieron el día libre - Sharon respondió finalmente mirándole - ¡Stanley! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!_

 _Su padre también le miró, y alertados, dejaron el sofá para ver las heridas en el rostro de su hijo menor; Un ojo morado e hinchado apenas cubierto por una compresa pequeña, junto a su labio roto y una gasa casi limpia y mojada sacada de su boca._

 _\- Un… - Apretó los puños para no llorar, era un niño fuerte, pero le dolía la cara – Chico de quinto grado me golpeó_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Le cuestionó su madre_

 _\- No lo sé_

 _\- ¿No lo sé? ¡Esa no es una respuesta! – Sharon se molestó – Si estás mintiendo…_

 _\- Fue… Un chico de Jersey – Respondió – Dijo que estaba molestando a su novia, ¡Pero ella me molestaba a mí! Para alejarla, le dije que no me gustaba porque tenía nariz grande y se maquillaba como payaso._

 _\- Oh, no… – Randy suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente - ¿Qué te hemos dicho de ofenderlos así? No les puedes decir sus verdades._

 _\- ¡¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer?! – Stan se molestó - ¿Dejar que me siguiera molestando hasta que me terminara violando?_

 _Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Unos segundos más tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Sharon salió a atender, sorprendida y hasta asustada._

 _Randy también salió a la exclamación que soltó su esposa, Stan se asomó por la ventana moviendo ligeramente la cortina, logrando ver la patrulla de policía estacionada frente a casa junto al Oficial Barbrady guiando a su hermana mayor, Shelly Marsh._

 _\- ¡Shelly! ¿Pero qué sucedió?_

 _Escuchó atento._

 _\- La encontré golpeando a dos niñas en el parque – Respondió el policía – Logré sacarla antes de que sus padres la vieran. Eran de New Jersey, así que no dije nada._

 _¡Hey! ¿Acaso no tenían que regañarla o algo por el estilo? Se lo merecían._

 _\- Gracias, oficial._

 _\- Le sugiero que no salga por unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen. Que tengan buena tarde, señores Marsh_

 _El oficial regresó a su patrulla y se marchó, Stan dejó la cortina y su espionaje mientras sus padres y hermana entraban al hogar una vez más._

 _\- ¿Golpeaste a dos niñas de New Jersey? – Sharon se cruzó de brazos_

 _\- ¡Me estaban molestando! – Expresó ella con fastidio limpiándose la tierra de la ropa - ¡Tenía que hacer algo!_

 _\- ¡Golpear niñas no es una solución!_

 _\- Sí – Secundó Randy también cruzándose de brazos – También puedes humillarlas_

 _\- ¡Randy!_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme! – Sharon suspiró_

 _\- ¿Apoyarte? – Stan y Shelly intervinieron - ¡Mamá! ¡Esto es un caos! ¡Estamos hartos, desesperados, cansados!_

 _Sharon estaba retrocediendo, teniendo tres contra uno, decir que tendrían solamente que acostumbrarse, ya no era una opción._

 _\- ¿Y qué proponen?_

 _Tampoco dieron ideas, Randy dio una… la peor._

 _\- ¡Mudémonos!_

 _Stan en aquel momento sintió el terror. No se quería mudar, tenía una larga vida de diez años en ese lugar y comenzar una vida lejos de sus amigos, le molestaba… Le inquietaba tener que vivir todo el ajetreo de la mudanza y el hecho de vivir en un lugar desconocido, ser el típico niño nuevo, solitario y que todos miraban de lejos._

 _No quería irse._

 _\- No podemos irnos – Le dijo Sharon – Tenemos trabajos aquí, amigos, los niños tienen sus amigos…_

 _\- Pero ya lo han dicho, están cansados – Randy lo confirmó – Nos vamos mañana mismo_

 _Y sin decir más o protestar, su mudanza se haría realidad. Por toda la noche, su padre veía lugares donde podrían quedarse y re hacer su vida, su madre empaquetaba los trastes envueltos con periódico en una caja para luego ser ayudada por Shelly tras haber empacado lo más importante; Por su parte, Stan empacaba su ropa y juguetes en las cajas que su padre le dio, con completa melancolía mientras recordaba toda historia detrás de cada cosa._

 _Sus Chinpokomon y la obsesión que hubo detrás de éstos, su fotografía junto a las vaquitas bebé en su lucha de que fueran libres, una carta nunca entregada para su maestra sustituta de primaria, la señorita Ellen, etc… Tantos recuerdos a irse…_

 _Sólo le quedaba una cosa más._

 _\- ¡¿T-Te vas a Kansas?!_

 _Tweek casi tira su vaso de café a la repentina noticia que el pequeño Stan Marsh soltó sin mucha delicadeza, el auto lo esperaba y mostraba algunas cosas encima del techo y la cajuela levemente abierta._

 _\- ¡Me quedaré solo! – Comenzó a jalarse su cabello - ¡Estos tipos me comerán vivo!_

 _\- Pero tú tranquilo, ya verás, juntos echaremos a esta gente como lo prometimos – Stan sonaba tan decidido – Volveré…_

 _Tweek no estaba muy conforme con su respuesta, pero accedió a pensar en cosas positivas como pocas veces lo hizo. Se dieron un abrazo y Stan se despidió de sus padres, yendo hasta el auto en la parte trasera, donde su hermana estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido._

 _Los padres de Stan se despidieron con la mano de los padres de Tweek y el auto comenzó con su marcha._

 _Stan se giró para mirar hacia atrás, observando como Tweek le despedía con la mano junto a sus padres, miraba con melancolía todo el camino dejando atrás a su natal pueblo, todas las casas, negocios y personas, hasta que a lo lejos, el letrero de "South Park", desapareció para dejar la carretera como única vista._

 _Pero lo más importante y que le dolía, era que había dejado a Sparky solo…_

 _Los odiaba…_

 _ ***Flashback***_

El sonido del timbre de su teléfono le hizo abrir los ojos de manera repentina junto con un ligero saltito en su propia cama, se talló los ojos quitándose las sábanas con sus pies debido al calor que comenzaba a sofocarle.

Odiaba soñar con eso, odiaba pensar en lo que dejó atrás, odiaba a la gente de Jersey… Pero…

Revisó su celular encontrando una llamada perdida perteneciente a Kenny y un mensaje de texto de…Kyle Broflovski…

" _Lo lamento."_

¿Odiaba a Kyle entonces? No lo sabía…

Stan entró a la cancha con su mochila en el hombro, cuando varios aplausos le hicieron levantar la mirada de su pesadumbre; Los de primer año le recibían con alegría y aplausos alabando a su capitán, mientras los veteranos, guardaban silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alto

\- Los de primero ya votaron – Craig respondió cruzado de brazos – Hay que implementar la no reelección… Es el tercer año consecutivo.

Agh… mierda…

\- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? – Le preguntó el entrenador con obvia molestia – Hoy comenzamos con la elección para el equipo al torneo

\- No me voy a quedar – Respondió – Venía a avisarle que tengo un proyecto atrasado y quiero avanzarlo. El miércoles vendré sin falta y me quedaré las dos horas de hoy.

El entrenador le observó largamente, analizando su rostro en búsqueda de mentiras, Stan sólo esperaban que la creyera, actuaba tan calmado y simple.

\- Te la paso esta vez – Suspiró – Puedes irte

Agradeció, se despidió de los chicos con la mano y se retiró veloz a su facultad, quedándose en la cafetería desayunando con calma.

Se sentía nervioso, tenía un nudo en el estómago que le quería hacer devolver todo lo que comía, su corazón latía rápido… y aumentó ante el sonido de mensaje que le llegaba al móvil.

" _No estabas en tu entrenamiento… ¿Dónde estás?"_

Tragando saliva aún más nervioso, respondió.

" _Desayunando en mi facultad"_

Terminó su desayuno, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y comenzó a calmarse. Debía afrontar la situación de la mejor manera posible, así que puso todos sus sentidos al tope de buen modo. Esperó un poco más, cuando una presencia apareció en la puerta de la cafetería en la facultad de medicina.

Las pupilas de Stan se contrajeron a la figura de cabello pelirrojo, sorprendido a más no poder de la apariencia que Kyle le mostraba. Era… un Kyle que lucía con el cabello arreglado sin tanto gel, de ropa casual, sin accesorios de brillo ni ceño altanero.

\- ¿Qué estás…? – Preguntó levantándose observándole de pies a cabeza - ¿Y…todo tú…?

\- Creí que para que habláramos, esto estaba bien… - Respondió

Stan, en ese momento, olvidó que Kyle era de New Jersey, se olvidó de todo lo que la gente le hizo, solamente quería abrazarlo, besarle y no dejarle ir, incluso, decir que lo amaba.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar algo? – Rápidamente preguntó mientras Kyle se sentaba frente a su lugar – La comida no es la mejor, pero hacen unos buenos sándwiches, tú pide lo que quieras.

\- No, sólo… Quiero hablar de esto rápido.

Marsh retomó su asiento, silenciando su celular, dejando de lado su comida, enfocando su completa atención en Kyle notando lo bonito que sus pestañas se movían con el parpadeo, o divisando una que otra peca – _Podía decir, que solamente tenía de una a dos_ \- preguntándose por qué no lo había visto antes de esa manera.

\- Entonces…

\- Sí – Kyle tomó aire – Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a South Park, diez años después de haber estado viviendo en San Francisco entre gente petulante. Nos sorprendió ver a tanta gente de New Jersey y fue que mi madre me confesó que yo nací allá, pero... Kyley-B no había existido hasta hace poco.

Stan sólo escucho atento.

* * *

 _ **De nuevo, disculpen los dedazos. Los amo, gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos pronto con la siguiente actualización**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y mero entretenimiento._**

* * *

\- Sí – Kyle tomó aire – Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a South Park diez años después de haber estado viviendo en San Francisco entre gente petulante. Nos sorprendió ver a tanta gente de New Jersey y fue que mi madre me confesó que yo nací allá, pero… Kyley-B no había existido hasta hace poco.

Stan sólo escuchó atento.

\- A ella le sorprendió que "no haya cambiado" con respecto a mí mismo habiendo tanta gente de Jersey a mí alrededor, pero no volvió a decir más desde entonces. Nos quedamos tres días en un pequeño hotel recién construido hasta que los papeles de la vivienda fueran entregados. Luego de esos tres días, tu casa pasó a ser de mis padres…

 _ ***Hace quince años***_

Kyle abrió la puerta lentamente, como si estuviera esperando a que un fantasma se le apareciera enfrente para espantarle, pero no fue así, solamente fue recibido por la oscuridad de la habitación. Tanteó la pared buscando el apagador y tras hallarlo, encendió la luz del foco para revelar qué es lo que ocultaba la noche. Se sorprendió al hallar la habitación de un niño de más o menos su edad, aún amueblada y pintada, decorada y hasta limpia. ¿No se supone que las casas en venta están vacías?

\- ¿Y bien? – Se apareció su madre detrás de él - ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es espaciosa y linda?

\- ¿Por qué está amueblada? – Cuestionó - ¿No debía estar vacía y llena de polvo?

\- Tienes razón… Quizás no les dio tiempo llevarse todo

\- ¿Por qué no les daría tiempo? – Se adentró más sentándose en la cama - ¿Quiénes vivían aquí? ¿Les dijeron?

\- No realmente – Respondió su madre entrando a la habitación observándola a detalle – Pero al menos, no tendremos que hacer muchos cambios. Al parecer, aquí dormía el hijo de la familia. El cuarto de Ike está pintado de rosa.

Kyle no pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera al saber o darse una idea, de que su hermano menor dormiría en el cuarto de una niña esa noche.

\- Ven, vamos a cenar. Mañana podrás hacer los cambios que quieras.

" _\- No me hice muchas preguntas, simplemente dejamos que la mudanza llegara con el resto de cosas para hacer los cambios al día siguiente. Las cosas cambiaron, cuando a mis padres se les ocurrió revisar el sótano, pero estaba cerrada con llave."_

\- ¡Kyle! – Le llamaron sus padres

Kyle dejó de colgar su ropa en el enorme ropero para bajar a ver a sus padres. Se hallaban en la puerta, arreglados y sonrientes.

\- Tu madre y yo saldremos a dar un paseo – Respondió Gerald Broflovski – Queremos conocer un poco la ciudad.

¿Y no les preguntaron si querían ir con ellos? De todas formas, no quería salir aún.

\- ¿Está bien si Ike se queda contigo? – Le preguntó Sheila – Está tomando su siesta.

\- Claro, estaré arriba de todas formas

\- Llamé al cerrajero, dijo que vendría en una hora – El hombre le dio un sobre amarillo – Aquí está el pago, dáselo en caso de que haya terminado y aún no lleguemos.

Kyle recibió el sobre y asintió aún con dudas. ¿En serio iban a dejar a sus hijos solos? Bueno, no sería la primera vez. Se despidieron y sus padres salieron de la casa mientras Kyle subía nuevamente a su nueva habitación a guardar el resto de sus cosas. Seguía extrañado de que toda la casa estuviera amueblada, pero no hizo preguntas.

Quince minutos después, el timbre sonó y él bajó corriendo. Se asomó por la ventana, divisando al hombre de servicios gracias a su uniforme, más confiado, le abrió la puerta. ¿No que llegaba en una hora?

\- Me dijeron que debía abrir la apertura de una puerta

\- Por aquí.

Kyle lo llevó hasta la puerta que daba al sótano, dejándole trabajar, observándole de lejos a la vez. Estaba emocionado y ansioso por saber qué se encontraba en la habitación, debía ser algo grande, pues estaba cerrada con llave y ésta no se hallaba en ningún sitio.

Volvió a su habitación por su pequeña consola portátil y bajó al primer piso para sentarse en el sofá de la sala y observar al hombre que solamente hacía su trabajo.

Duró veinte minutos en su juego cuando el hombre le llamó diciendo que había terminado. No sólo había abierto la puerta, si no, que había cambiado la perilla y le entregó la llave que guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta naranja. Kyle le agradeció y le dio el sobre amarillo que su padre le dejo, sin más qué hacer, el hombre se fue y el pequeño se acercó a la puerta tragando nervioso.

Empujó la puerta lentamente, ocasionando que ésta crujiera ferozmente. Unas escaleras de madera le conducían a un futuro incierto, la oscuridad no le dejaba ver más que sólo tres escalones, el frío se colaba a través de su chaqueta, sus manos le sudaban y-

\- ¿Kyle?

Pegó un leve grito, respirando agitadamente, girándose aún asustado.

Su hermanito menor le miraba con extrañeza, mirando a la vez lo que se halla detrás de él mientras se notaba aún adormilado.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó haciendo a un lado al mayor

\- Es el sótano, apenas lo abrieron – Respondió

\- ¿Y por qué no bajas?

El silencio de su hermano mayor le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, Ike negó y se acercó para tantear la pared en busca del apagador, al hallarlo, el foco se encendió iluminando solamente las escaleras.

\- Eres una gallina.

\- ¡Oye!

Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras haciéndolas crujir por el peso, hasta finalmente haber bajado en su totalidad, gracias al foco de las escaleras, Kyle pudo fácilmente encontrar el interruptor del piso de abajo y encenderlo.

Los dos se sorprendieron de hallar el sótano lleno de cosas materiales grandes, pero lo que más les llamaba la atención, eran cajas y cajas cerradas y cubiertas por gran hule transparente. Se acercaron a las cajas y quitaron el hule.

\- Será mejor que esperemos a nuestros padres

Pero Ike no esperó y abrió una caja rápidamente quitándole la cinta adhesiva.

\- ¡Ike! – Le regañó Kyle

Cegado por la curiosidad, Kyle se acercó a donde su hermanito haciendo de lado su regaño. Se sentaron en el suelo, uno frente a otro y ubicaron la caja en medio de ambos, Kyle finalmente alzó las tapas y encontraron pequeñas cosas materiales envueltas en papel transparente.

\- ¿Serán de la anterior familia? – Preguntó Ike

\- No lo sé

Después de sacar las cosas, que no eran más que algunos juguetes para mascotas, Ike se levantó para seguir abriendo el resto de cajas. Kyle tomó una, quitando el adhesivo hallando las cosas de un niño envueltas en periódico.

Le quitó el empaque a un juguete que rápidamente reconoció como uno de los famosos _Chinpokomon_. Él había coleccionado algunos porque era la moda, no porque lo hallara interesante, y al desenvolver más, se dio cuenta que el chico que vivió ahí, era de los que sí se habían obsesionado como el resto; Siguió desdoblando el resto de cosas, hallando más y más juguetes, una carta para una maestra y… una notita.

" **Por favor, no tiren mis cosas, son algunas que no pude llevarme… Volveré por ellas, lo prometo.** _"_

Vaya, pobre chico…

\- Kyle, mira… ¡Es el juego que tú querías!

Pero después de leer aquella nota, ya no le quedaban ganas de seguir curioseando. Envolvió nuevamente los juguetes y los guardó.

\- Ven, Ike, vamos a comer algo

Ike le miró con sorpresa.

\- No son nuestras cosas y van a venir por ellas – Suspiró – Así que hay que dejarlas aquí

No muy conforme con su respuesta, metieron las cosas una vez más en sus cajas y las cerraron con nueva cinta adhesiva. Las cubrieron con el hule y subieron a la sala apagando las dos luces, cerrando la perilla con la llave que el hombre le dio.

" _\- Le dije a mis padres y ellos accedieron a dejar las cosas. Solamente esperábamos a que la nota se hiciera realidad y fueran por ellas. Cuando conocí a Tweek en la primaria, me di cuenta de que posiblemente, lo de la nota no iba a ocurrir. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero un día, él descubrió que yo también era de Jersey por una pelea verbal ocurrida en la escuela, y se alejó…"_

\- ¡Por favor, Tweek! ¡Tan siquiera escúchame!

\- ¡Y-Ya dije que te alejes de mí! ¡No quiero problemas!

Kyle se detuvo en medio del pasillo, soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos buscando alguna manera en que pudiera hacerle caso. Chantajearlo con café no funcionaba, ya lo había intentado y no lo logró…

\- No te meterás en ningún problema – Le siguió intentando que le hiciera caso una vez más

Tweek se detuvo de golpe, sujetándose el cabello con las manos en un intento de no jalárselo, pero solamente apretaba la mandíbula.

\- Tweek… - Le llamó

\- ¡Ustedes hicieron que mi mejor amigo se mudara! – Explotó encarándolo - ¡Solamente por haber rechazado a una chica de su especie!

Kyle retrocedió un par de pasos, más por la declaración que el grito en sí. Entonces, entendió el por qué la nota del niño, las cajas cubiertas y los muebles en su nueva casa. La familia anterior había huido y no se habían llevado todo con ellos. Huyeron... Casi fueron exiliados.

\- Lo lamento... - Dijo él - Pero...

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

Tweek de retiró veloz mientras se jalaba el cabello y se regañaba porque no era capaz de hacer caso a las palabras que Stan le decía en esos casos: _"Te vas a quedar calvo"._

Kyle suspiró dejándole irse, dolido por sus palabras, pero no derrotado. Demostraría que él no era como los demás de Jersey, él era un niño común y corriente, la sangre no tenía nada que ver.

"- _Desde ese momento... Me hice creer que nunca nací en New Jersey, sólo para demostrar que era todo lo contrario a lo que se mostraba. Funcionó muy bien, y South Park fue mi verdadero lugar de nacimiento pese a no serlo..."_

\- ¿Ves? - Estiró los brazos a sus costados - No me visto como ellos ni ando en fiestas cada hora.

Tweek temblaba, pero era capaz de observarle con duda y a detalle, mientas apretaba su termo de café con una mano.

\- Yo no soy como ellos - Continuó

Tweak logró calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder pensar y aclarar las cosas. Stan lo mataría si se enteraba que tenía un nuevo amigo y que éste era de Jersey, pero también, quizás... Lograría cambiar su perspectiva de la gente. Kyle era amable, tranquilo y moralista... Todo lo contrario a la gente que vivía allí ahora. Demostró, incluso con días antes del acontecimiento, que era un buen chico.

\- Nngh... Te creo - Respondió con dificultad - Pero no por completo...

\- Gracias... - Sonrió más complacido - Prometo que será la última vez que me veas así.

\- ¡No! ¡No hagas promesas! - Se sujetó la cabeza - Nunca se cumplen

Pero la de Kyle sí.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y comer algo? – Kyle ofreció

Tweek se veía dudoso, tenía miedo de que, aunque Kyle fuera diferente, su familia fuera como la misma que habitaba en el resto de South Park, sobre todo si tenía hermanos de su edad. Siendo valiente, aceptó.

Terminaron las clases sin contratiempos de por medio, Tweek se dejó guiar hasta la casa del pelirrojo, intentando no pensar en todos sus caminos distintos de sufrimiento otorgado por una familia tan desastrosa.

¡Apenas tenía diez años para morir así de joven! Tenía una larga vida, tenía que conocer a muchas personas, ¡Cursar la universidad!

Pero, se quedó pasmado cuando llegó a la casa de Broflovski.

\- ¿Está es tu casa? – Preguntó

\- Sí… - Kyle duró en silencio algunos segundos, entendió con completa claridad y totalidad – ¿Esta era la casa de tu amigo?

\- _¡Gah!_ ¡Stan seguramente se volverá loco cuando se entere que una familia de Jersey compró su casa!

\- ¿Stan?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, quizás era lo único que sabría de él.

\- Oye, oye – Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió – No es necesario que lo sepa… Que sepa que soy de Jersey, ¿No crees?

\- ¡No podría mentirle!

\- Está bien, supongo… - Suspiró – Eso significaría que no podríamos ser amigos…

Para Tweek era algo agradable que su mejor amigo – _Cuando volviera a su pueblo_ \- y su nuevo amigo se pudiera llevar bien, se imaginó la cura de sus temblores y paranoias, era un momento de paz, un nuevo camino se abría a ante sus ojos.

\- C-Creo que… podría silenciar un rato…

\- Ya verás, todo se arreglará. ¿Por qué no entramos?

Aquel día, entendió que no todos lo de Jersey eran tan malos, al menos, la familia Broflovski.

Después de esa comida, la familia de Tweek pasó más tiempo con la de Kyle, eran buenos amigos y Tweek pudo respirar mejor el aire.

" _\- Aun así, nunca te bajé del puesto de su mejor amigo, incluso después de no aparecerte por años. A pesar de ser un año mayor que ustedes, crucé toda la escolaridad con él, inclusive la universidad y en todo ese tiempo, atravesé por varios cambios… No muy buenos… Participé en el culto a un ridículo mago, tuve una horrible etapa de… chico negro sólo para poder jugar Baloncesto en las pruebas estatales… No quiero hablar de eso._

 _Stan se removió incómodo._

 _\- El punto es, que no había un momento en el que demostrara que era de Jersey… Hasta que me mudé aquí y conocí a David."_

 _\- ¿David?_

 _\- Oh, no estés celoso – Recién recordaba no haberlos presentado – Ya te dije que mi mente y corazón solamente te pertenecen_

 _\- ¿Podemos continuar?_

 _\- David entró al equipo de baloncesto cuando yo era capitán y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Aun después de que dejara el equipo, seguimos viéndonos y una tarde, mientras comíamos juntos, me contó el problema que tenía con Eric Cartman, sí, tu compañero de piso… Decidí ayudarle, pero fue el peor error de todos, pero a la vez, me acerqué a Heidi Turner…"_

\- ¿Dices que estudia para empresario?

\- El idiota cree que algún día, él será el Director Ejecutivo de su propia empresa de máquinas del tiempo

Se enviaron una mirada burlona y se soltaron a reír, sabían que Eric Cartman jamás sería lo que quería, era un maldito gordo racista, intolerante que solamente se la pasaba haciendo la vida mal a los demás... Y casi siempre, obtenía lo que merecía y no en buena manera.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? - Le preguntó David

\- No... - Kyle confesó - Creí que tú lo tenías

Suspiraron y continuaron observando desde lejos, sentados en una de las mesas de la facultad de Administración, fingiendo no ser nadie a la vez que picoteaban un vaso de fruta con sus tenedores.

\- Hey, David.

David saludó y Kyle dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que se acercaba a ellos. Quedó impresionado de la belleza de la joven con sonrisa deslumbrante, dejó su tenedor, arreglándose la ropa.

\- Hola, Heidi

Heidi... Era la señorita más linda que había visto en todos sus veintidós años, con su cabello castaño y lacio, su vestido verde y un broche de flor en su cabello.

\- Ah... Hola - Saludó la chica hacia Kyle

\- Hola...

David, al ver que Kyle no hablaría, carraspeó.

\- Heidi, él es Kyle Broflovski, fue mi capitán mientras estuve en el equipo de baloncesto. Somos buenos amigos - Los presentó - Kyle, ella es Heidi Turner, la novia del horrible Eric Cartman.

Kyle estiró su mano y Heidi correspondió el gesto.

\- ¿Eres la novia de Eric...?

\- Deberías cortar con él - David siguió - No tiene nada de bueno

\- Ay, por favor... - Heidi le miró mal - Eric tiene buenas cualidades.

\- Sigo esperando a que me las digas entonces.

Kyle ignoró la discusión que se tornaba alrededor de ellos, solamente observando a Heidi, incapaz de hacer recuento de cuantas chicas igual de bellas había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Con Rebecca solamente fueron un par de besos robados, ninguno se confesó con palabras -Y con acciones, nadie adivina nada, según Rebecca-, estuvo con Nichole, una chica afroamericana con quien tuvo un par de citas, pero tampoco salieron -Al final, ella comenzó a salir con Token, su mejor jugador de baloncesto- y hace un mes, terminó todo contacto con Leslie después de que ella se metiera en problemas con el director... Ninguno terminó bien.

Y aunque eran bellas, Heidi era muy bonita.

Sonaba tan cliché, pero desde ese momento, su mente y corazón le pertenecieron a ella.

" _\- No me mires así... Me refiero a chicas, tú eres chico... El chico más lindo que he conocido._

 _\- Kyle... ¿No me estabas contando tu historia?_

 _\- Celoso... - Canturreó - En ese momento, me acerqué a Heidi con el propósito de conocerla más. Heidi pertenecía a las porristas, pero nunca la había visto hasta una semana después, en un juego de baloncesto, y ella, me reconoció"_

\- Buen partido

\- H-Heidi... Hola

Heidi le sonrió, mientras las chicas que la acompañaban, reían con malicia.

\- Una de mis amigas te quiere conocer - Rió ligero - Su nombre de Annie, ¿Te interesa?

Cuanta desilusión.

\- En realidad, yo no...

\- Le diré que ya te interesa alguien - Le guiñó un ojo decorado con rímel negro

\- Gracias...

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y romper las ilusiones de su amiga, hasta que la voz de Kyle le hizo girarse.

\- Hay... Una excelente cafetería a unas calles de la Universidad... ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

Las palabras pueden ser armas en boca equivocada...

\- Salgo con Eric

\- Lo sé y...

\- Pero... Un café no me vendría mal... - Interrumpió

Esa noche, el café se ambientó entre risas y comentarios provenientes de una feliz y jovial pareja conformada por una joven castaña y un pelirrojo. La sonrisa de ambos contagió a los más solitarios, sus voces contando anécdotas, llamaron la atención de otros silenciosos que terminaron por buscar a alguien con quien compartir historias.

El café de ambos se enfrió, pero no les importó.

\- Debo admitir que me la estoy pasando bien - Sonrió Heidi cepillando su cabello con las manos - Gracias por la invitación

\- Gracias por aceptarla - Correspondió

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a Heidi comer sus papas fritas, cerró los ojos y se armó de valor.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Es sobre Eric?

Asintió y Heidi accedió.

\- ¿Qué le viste?

\- No lo conoces para decir eso - Suspiró - Es un buen chico.

\- Él, no lo es... David me ha dicho que es una horrible persona.

\- ¿Y sólo te dejas llevar por lo que otros dicen? Es un buen chico, casi no hablábamos, pero cuando lo hicimos, me demostró que podía ser agradable. Tiene buenos sentimientos y me trató muy bien.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que era bella y divertida - Sonrió - ¿Cuántos chicos te dicen eso hoy en día?

Quizás tenía razón, pero...

\- Tienes razón, no lo conozco, pero ha molestado a mi amigo y eso no retrata que sea un buen chico

\- Lo sé...

La conversación entonces se desvió a otro punto, Kyle quería avanzar más, pero no debía, se metería en terreno peligroso y ya lo estaba haciendo al ayudar a David a buscar alguna manera para vengarse de Eric Cartman, así que...La dejó.

Solamente la observó de lejos, viéndola sonreír con sus amigas, entrenar con las porristas, apoyarlo con las demás en los juegos... Verla besar a Eric Cartman.

Estaba celoso...

\- ¿Y ya tienes algo en mente? - Le preguntó Rebecca jugando sus manos - Para vengarte del gordo ese.

\- Te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz - Mark interrumpió - Te meterás en problemas si continúas con ese juego de venganza cuando el dilema no es tuyo.

\- Pero está molestando a David. ¡Es mi amigo!

\- ¿Pero no es un adulto para solucionar sus problemas él solo?

Pero ya estaba metido en la situación. No dejaría a su amigo en esa situación.

" _\- Finalmente encontramos una manera. Usar la bienvenida de los de nuevo ingreso para humillarle como se merecía. Para ello, recurrimos a un chico que se había burlado de él, alguien fuera de la escuela... Scott Tenorman. Sin embargo, nos dijo que lo dejáramos, si no, terminaríamos arrepintiéndonos, pero no hicimos caso. Sin poder evitarlo, me fui acercando más y más a Heidi... Al final terminó con él y pude conocer a Eric Cartman"_

\- ¡Kyle Broflovski!

Sus compañeros se alejaron de él a la voz amenazante que se acercaba peligrosamente a su posición. Kyle se dio la vuelta con calma, cuando alguien le sujetó del cuello de la ropa rápidamente, estampándole en la pared en los pasillos de la facultad.

\- ¡Tú!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para alejar se Heidi de mi lado?!

Kyle logró deshacerse de su agarre, alejándose de él mientras el resto de alumnos se reunían al ver la provocación a una pelea.

\- Yo no he hecho nada - Frunció el ceño - Tú mismo la alejaste con tus acciones.

\- ¡Cállate, sucio pelirrojo!

\- Uuh...

Broflovski se acomodó las mangas de su camisa al ver que el otro hacía lo mismo.

\- Conozco todo acerca de ti - Habló Cartman - Eres pelirrojo, judío y de Jersey. Una pésima combinación.

Los murmullos sobre Kyle no se hicieron esperar, demonios... Él había estado ocultando su ciudad de procedencia desde la infancia y gracias a un gordo ridículo, toda la facultad de Derecho lo sabía. Pudo escuchar algunos, varios preguntándose por qué no se veía como el resto de chicos que estudiaban ahí.

\- Escucha, yo no tuve nada que ver con tu rompimiento con Heidi

\- ¡Cállate, asqueroso jabón! - Le gritó - Tu existencia es un obstáculo para la vida de los demás. ¡Tú y tu gente no deberían existir, malditas ratas traga dinero!

A Kyle se le acaba la paciencia.

\- ¡Te acabaré ya mismo!

Gracias a sus reflejos logrados por el baloncesto, esquivó a la perfección el golpe de Eric Cartman a su rostro, e incluso pudo contraatacar propinándole uno en la mejilla noqueándole rápidamente.

\- Que rápido - Dijo uno de los espectadores

\- Lo siento... - Se puso de cuclillas aunque éste no lo escuchara - Las cosas tienen que seguir

Pero ni así se lo quitó de encima. Tres meses después, cuando Kyle logró conquistar el corazón de Heidi por medio de cartitas, Eric Cartman comenzó a acosarle él también. Aparecían notitas en su casillero con mensajes racistas, atacando su religión, mensajes de números desconocidos diciendo que era un maldito pelirrojo sin alma, miradas de compañeros se sumaron... Se estaba hartando de la situación.

Sólo fue, la sonrisa de Heidi lo que lo hizo mantenerse de pie.

David y Kyle pronto lograrían su venganza.

Como cada tarde, Heidi y Kyle se veían en las afueras del gimnasio, después de su entrenamiento de baloncesto, ella le recibía con una botella de agua y algún pequeño postre como merienda.

Él la adoraba.

\- Hey, amor - Le sonrió - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Y tú día?

\- Muy bien ahora

Así se trataban y para ambos, era lo mejor, pero no para todos.

Un mensaje a su móvil le llegó y sin dar vacilaciones, lo eliminó, Heidi lo notó, mostrándose preocupada.

\- ¿Es Eric?

\- No es nada - Sonrió intentando tranquilizarla - Solo es correo basura.

\- Podría hablar con él

\- No tiene caso, de verdad que no es nada.

Eso no la calmaría, lo sabía, pero no quería que Heidi se interpusiera en asunto que no le involucraba, terminaría mal si lo hacía. Cruzaron ciudad Universitaria, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose de vez en cuando. Kyle estaba feliz a su lado, era su prospecto de chica perfecto.

\- Se acercan las vacaciones de Diciembre, Navidad y se cierra el ciclo escolar... ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- Los de siempre

\- Sé que no celebras la Navidad como mi familia y yo, pero... – Heidi se notó nerviosa - ¿Qué hay del año nuevo? ¿No quisieras ir con mi familia y conmigo?

Estaba tan emocionado a la propuesta que le daba. ¿Qué decir?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

" _\- Cartman dejó de molestarnos, así que olvidamos la venganza y me dediqué a continuar a lado de Heidi... Todo iba maravilloso, pero Cartman volvió a las andadas, molestándonos de manera personal, así que retomamos el plan... En la bienvenida del año pasado._

 _\- Hay un pero, ¿Verdad?_

 _\- Sí, había uno. Heidi… "_

\- Kyle...

\- Deja de mirarme así, admito que ya no estoy tan interesado en esto del plan...

No había mucho silencio, por lo que podían hablar con más calma en el gimnasio atiborrado de alumnos fiesteros y joviales. Suspiró sirviéndose ponche mirando con seriedad a su amigo mexicano.

\- Si nos vengamos, no somos mejor que él...

\- ¿Es por eso? ¿O por Heidi?

Lo atrapó.

\- No - Mintió - Sólo que ya no quiero hacerlo...

\- ¡Se ha estado burlando de ambos!

\- ¿Y no es mejor que la vida le pase factura después?

David se molestó con él y terminó alejándose diciendo que si volvía a meterse con él, le rompería de una vez por todas, el rostro gordo que tenía. Kyle suspiró, cuando un par de brazos le rodearon por detrás.

\- Hola, amor - Saludó Heidi risueña - Lamento haber llegado tarde

\- No te preocupes

Kyle la adoraba... Era tan amable, tan inteligente, tan divertida y bella; Amaba besar sus labios cubiertos de brillo sabor fresa, observar sus rizadas pestañas, tocar sus suaves mejillas rosadas y pequeñas... Lo volvía loco.

\- Ven, vamos a bailar algo - Rió sujetándole de las manos y jalándolo a la pista.

Por ella desistió de vengarse, no quería herir a Heidi y cambiar su sonrisa por un disgusto. Simplemente bailó con ella esa noche, ambos se divirtieron de excelente manera y Kyle quería seguir así por largo tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te agradecí

Kyle bajó su vaso de refresco, mirando a Heidi mientras se hallaban sentados en las gradas en el campo de futbol, con una delgada manta cubriéndoles la espalda.

\- Cuando me preguntaste sobre Eric, creí que lo hacías para alejarnos o algo así

No diría que al principio, esa era la idea.

\- Pero no… Me hiciste ver los problemas que había en mi relación – Suspiró recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo – Las cosas están saliendo bien ahora… Es algo que te debo agradecer.

\- Heidi…

Simplemente se sujetaron de las manos por debajo de la manta, pasando de manera excelente la noche…

Hasta las horas después, cuando se unieron nuevamente a la celebración, entre amigos disfrutando de un plato de frituras, comida, ponche y una botella de alcohol sin tanto grado. Rieron con alegría y comodidad, la calidez que otorgaba el lugar… Ni Kyle ni David pensaron en vengarse, solamente estaban felices.

\- ¿Dónde está Heidi? – Le preguntó David a Kyle - ¿No debería estar con su novio?

\- Dijo que iría a ver a Annie – Respondió – Pero se ha tardado, iré a buscarla

\- Suerte

Dejó su platito de frituras en manos de Rebecca y se levantó de las gradas situadas en el gimnasio para emprender la búsqueda de su novia. Se paseó entre los alumnos de la cancha, sin encontrarla sólo con la vista, salió de la multitud hasta dirigirse primero a los vestidores con el temor de tener la peor idea en la mente.

Sintiéndose aliviado de que no se hallaba en los vestidores femeninos con alguien más, tragó para dirigirse a los vestidores de hombres.

Allí dentro, escuchó voces.

\- ¡Tenías un trabajo! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Esos dos siguen juntos!

\- Seduje al pelirrojo, ese era el plan. Ahora mi pago.

\- ¡Pero no al correcto, estúpida!

Kyle se asomó ligeramente detrás de uno de los casilleros, encontrándose con un Eric Cartman colérico y una mujer… una extraña mujer. De piel bronceada, demasiado maquillaje, cabello negro y unas enormes arracadas doradas.

Un top y una falda azul celeste que apenas le cubrían los pechos y su parte íntima. De no ser por la curvilínea de la extraña, Kyle le veía cara de rata gorda y orejona porque no era bonita.

\- ¡Vas a volver a esa fiesta y seducir a Kyle Broflovski! ¡Y asegúrate de que Heidi los vea!

Ah, ese maldito…

\- ¿Por qué no mejor me pagas primero? Después haré lo que me pidas.

\- Mira, Snooki… Vas ir a allí y hacer lo que te yo de diga o no habrá ninguna paga.

Broflovski intervendría, cuando la tipa, conocida como Snooki, le sujetó del cuello de la ropa y lo arrinconó contra los casilleros.

\- Mira, niño, nadie amenaza a Snooki… Y si no me vas a pagar, entonces tendré que cobrarme de otra manera.

Kyle cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta cuando la tipa comenzó a intentar quitarle las prendas a Eric, pobre de su suerte, pero ya no era su problema. Eric intentó meterse en su relación llena de felicidad cuando la suya había resultado en malos términos, ¿Acaso ese era el karma que le dijo a David, llegaría pronto? Tal vez.

\- ¡No, déjame! ¡Suéltame!

\- Snooki se divertirá esta noche

Pero oír los gritos de Eric rogando detenerse, no le gustaba, antes de salir de los vestuarios de chicos, se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en su poder detener ese cruel castigo, tal vez así, Eric ya estaba arrepentido.

Suspiró.

Era un idiota…

\- ¡Fuera de aquí, pedazo de basura!

No se sorprendió del tono de voz que usó ni de las palabras, hace años, gritó de igual manera.

Snooki se detuvo, girándose incrédula mientras Eric Cartman estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Que infantil…

\- ¡Si quieres sexo vete a otro sitio!

Snooki soltó al chico regordete y se le enfrentó. Eric Cartman le miró con sorpresa, no vestía como un chico de Jersey, pero en definitiva, era Kyle Broflovski quien le estaba defendiendo con sólo palabras, sólo un rudo rostro e imponencia.

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarle así a Snooki? ¡Tú eres el pedazo de basura!

\- ¡Tú eres la basura!

Comenzaron a discutir, con palabras que Eric no comprendía, cada vez más y más alto, comenzando a llamar la atención de los pocos que oían gracias al ruido.

\- ¡Largo de aquí antes de que beses el suelo!

\- ¡Tú largo o te voy a-!

Y aunque Kyle no creía lo que hizo, levantó la mano contra su rostro y le atinó una bofetada. Se asustó de su acción, bajó la mano rápidamente mientras Snooki se quedaba pasmada.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así

Y huyó.

\- ¿Eric?

Mientras algunos alumnos entraban a los vestidores masculinos al ver todo el ajetreo. Heidi se acercó a ambos chicos, confundida de lo que veía, pero con una idea de lo acontecido.

\- Tú… ¿Defendiste a Eric? – Le preguntó a Kyle - ¿Después de lo que te hizo a ti y a David?

\- Tenía que y…

Su acción de haber abofeteado a una desconocida, pasó a segundo plano cuando Heidi le abrazó, enternecida a su actuación. Kyle se sorprendió, pero correspondió al gesto lleno de cariño que Heidi le daba, soltando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Heidi… - Le llamó Cartman esperanzado de recibir algo de afecto de su parte

\- Lo siento, Eric… - Por su parte, ella estaba decepcionada

" _\- No tomé venganza esa noche, creí que finalmente todo había acabado, pero no. Por la facultad de administración, se paseó el video de Cartman rogando porque Snooki le dejara, casi entre llantos y ruegos, eso hizo que se burlaran de él y Eric se acusó con Heidi de que yo había sido el que lo provocó, no dejó de seguirla, diciendo que había sido culpa suya por haberle dejado cuando su relación era bella._

 _\- ¿Y le creyó?_

 _\- Sí… Heidi comenzó a cambiar, se alejaba poco a poco, ya no era tan amable conmigo, estaba cada vez más confundida y algunas veces le dio la razón a Eric. Finalmente, Heidi no pudo más… y me cortó a mí:_ **"** _ **Todo esto…**_ _ **Es tú culpa**_ _ **. Tú provocaste todo esto. Me hiciste dudar de quién era realmente. Pero está bien, no puedes evitarlo, es como te criaron… Lo que te enseñaron. Puedes ser engañoso a veces sin darte cuenta. Lo siento, Kyle, todos tratamos de vivir lo mejor que podemos, ya es bastante difícil sin que tu gente siempre quiera sacar ventaja"**_ _La chica que más había querido... Cortó conmigo sin tacto"_

La cortina obstruía todo el paso de luz a la habitación, sentía calor, pero no demasiado para salir de su escondite debajo de sus cobijas, el sonido de la televisión en el cuarto anunciaba el canal de la escuela, reconociendo la voz de Jimmy Valmer, el chico discapacitado y comediante que todos reconocían por ser el anunciador de las noticias en la TV.

Sacó la cabeza, solamente para ver lo emocionado que estaba, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba encendido el aparato.

\- ¡Y por segundo año c-c-consecutivo! Stan Marsh ha lo-lo... Lo... Ha logrado traer la Copa del torneo de fútbol. ¡Después de 20 años!

Kyle torció la boca, mirando la TV encima de su ropero en su cuarto para estudiantes, frunciendo el ceño a las enormes y ruidosas ovaciones que los miembros daban a su capitán, quien a la vez, cargaba con la dorada Copa de campeón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pff...

Buscó el control y al hallarlo, apagó el aparato lanzándolo al escritorio.

Stan Marsh... Ese idiota... Lo tenía todo tan fácil... Su compañera de clase, Wendy, salía con él y hablaba maravillas de su relación, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y llevaba dos torneos ganados consecutivamente después de veinte años de mala racha en toda la historia escolar, tenía buenos amigos, las chicas de su facultad lo tachaban de príncipe azul... Era perfecto…

¿Y él? Valiendo mierda, escondido en su habitación porque una chica lo dejó por un gordo intolerante.

Maldición...

\- Kyle... - Tocaron su puerta, era Rebecca - ¿No es momento para que salgas? Das pena.

Lo sabía.

\- No es bueno para ti... Empeorarás si no recibes los rayos del sol

No respondería.

\- Haz lo que quieras... Pero si no sales por ti, sal por David... El pobre no la está pasando bien.

Aquello atrajo su atención, ¿Por qué no la pasaría bien? Salió a ver a Rebecca, en mal estado, pero le daba igual.

\- ¿Qué tiene David?

\- El gordo sigue molestándole... - Jugó con sus manos

Entonces... Seguía siendo un maldito.

Cuando Rebecca se fue, Kyle se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a volver a su escondite. Fue entonces, que los recuerdos de su madre asaltaron su cabeza, justo en el momento en que se cubría con las cobijas.

" _Puedes sacar al niño de Jersey, pero no a Jersey del niño. Tweek me dijo que lo defendiste de un bravucón, y entonces me di cuenta... Tú no pareces reaccionar a los de New Jersey como creí, no eres igual a ellos, eres aún mejor. ¿Por qué no utilizas tu habilidad para proteger a tus amigos como lo hiciste con el pequeño Tweek?"_

Y lo haría. Salió de su escondite y corrió su armario.

" _\- Cuando me miré al espejo, me di cuenta que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Ya no podría volver a ser el Kyle de antes, pero... Fue por un buen motivo, le daría a Cartman un buen escarmiento, y... Heidi... Quizás tenía razón, soy engañoso"_

\- ¡Vamos, dilo! " _Soy David y llegué en mi pequeña bicicleta a la escuela"_

A David se le agotó la paciencia, finalmente vería con quien se metía. Quizás se metería en problemas, pero… Estaba harto.

\- ¡Cartman!

Hasta que la voz les interrumpió. David se sorprendió, pero Cartman rió.

\- ¡Kahl! ¡Mi judío favorito! - Se cruzó de brazos y giró a verle confiado - Dime cómo está Heidi.

Lo que Cartman no esperó, es que Kyle le sujetara del cuello de la ropa y lo arrinconara contra los casilleros en el edificio principal de la Facultad de economía. Los alumnos se acercaron, conmocionados por el ajetreo. Cartman tragó nervioso, incapaz de hablar.

¡Ese no era Kyle! Era... Un chico de Jersey. Con el cabello acomodado con gel, una playera sin mangas - _O mangas arrancadas_ \- con una leyenda que decía "Kyley-B", pantalones rasgados y cadenas así como anillos de oro adornando su cuello y dedos. Lo que más le impresionó y hasta asustó, fue ver el rostro tan colérico que sustituía al calmado de siempre.

\- Tú... Eres un maldito pedazo de basura - Habló

\- ¿Kahl? ¿A-Amigo? - Rió nervioso

\- No soy tu amigo y ya agotaste mi paciencia - Endureció el tono de su voz - Arruinaste, no sólo mi vida, si no, la del resto... Podría tirarte los dientes ahora...

\- ¡Kahl! ¡Basta! - Cartman fingió autoridad - A nadie engañas

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces dime por qué sudas tanto...

Los demás comenzaron a susurrar.

\- Escúchame bien... - Apretó el agarre a su camisa levantando a Cartman levemente del suelo - Dejarás en paz a mis amigos... Si veo que sigues molestando, no tendré más opción que hacerte llorar y conozco a la indicada para hacerlo. Recuerdas a Snooki, ¿Verdad? Somos Buenos amigos, te odiamos con la misma magnitud.

David se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino en su mejor amigo. Vaya... Asustaba.

\- Hablador - Tragó

\- Para nada... Que sea la última vez que te vea cerca, ¿Entendiste?

Le soltó con una mano para dar un fuerte golpe a los casilleros con la misma, Cartman soltó un grito y entonces Kyle lo soltó.

\- Al fin que se me estaban pegando las pulgas por acercarme a ustedes - Se excusó fuerte a la vez que retrocedía - ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!

Fingiendo valentía y fuerza, Cartman se alejó gritando que él había ganado la batalla, el resto, elogió a Kyle por sus acciones, ya era hora de que alguien le diera su merecido.

\- _Órale_ \- Dijo David acercándose - ¿Y eso?

\- Es una larga charla...

\- Pero sabes… - Le colocó una mano en su hombro – Ya estaba a punto de tirarle yo los dientes.

\- A la próxima, te dejaré hacerlo.

" _\- David me aceptó así y yo, ya no pude volver a ser Kyle... Lo intenté, pero Cartman nuevamente molestaba... Le aterraba el chico de Jersey aunque le hubiese salvado de una violación, así que Kyley-B se quedó. No volví a ver a Heidi, pero estuvo bien... Las cosas iban a su rumbo. Me junté con otro tipo de gente, fui a fiestas y me enredé con chicas, sólo para mantener la fachada, incluso llevé a Rebecca por el mismo camino._ _Cuando te conocí, terminé prendado a ti, pero tú me odiabas. Luego, pasó algo que nos alejó. ¿Lo recuerdas? No eres sólo mi conquista, realmente me gustas, pero te alejé porque no quería ver a Heidi ni a Cartman ser "felices". Muchas personas me hicieron ver que cometí una estupidez, que actué como un cobarde, y recordé a la última."_

\- ¡Kyle!

¿Qué manía tenían por gritarle su nombre? ¡No era sordo! La chica que le acompañaba en ese momento, levantó una ceja mientras Kyle enfocaba su atención en el desconocido. ¿Qué hacía Kenny McCormick en una fiesta "privada"? ¿Cómo encontró el lugar? Bajó su vaso para colocarlo en la mesita redonda y se levantó del sofá alejando la mano de su acompañante a su brazo.

\- Hey, Kenny…

\- Kenneth para ti – Se mostró feroz

\- Vaya, ¿Qué era eso de que los amigos te llamaban Kenny? – Levantó una ceja con diversión

\- Tú no eres mi amigo… Creí que eras un buen tipo, pero eres igual al resto – Suspiró – Solamente te burlas de los demás. ¿Cuánto vas a durar con esta chica? ¿Una semana también?

\- No te estoy entendiendo – Confesó - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- No eres difícil… Basta con un intercambio de favores, no eres el único con mala reputación entre los chicos por acostarte con alguna ex o novia en turno. A diferencia de mí, tú eres el príncipe.

\- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Kyle pronto entendió qué era lo que Kenny quería, se puso de cuclillas colocando su mano en la mejilla en la cual Kenny le había propinado el golpe, no lo había previsto para nada, estaba tan confiado. Alejó su mano de su rostro, viendo como ésta tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre y tras sentirse la herida con la lengua, se dio cuenta que le había roto el labio. Aun así, nadie dijo de intervenir.

\- Eso es por romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo…

\- ¿Stan te mandó? – Se burló incorporándose de nuevo

\- No, vine por mi cuenta – Se cruzó de brazos – Me caías bien, pero eres un desgraciado. ¿Es tu pasatiempo?

\- Quizás

La chica que le acompañaba, le sujetó de un brazo enseñándole la lengua a Kenny, él rió y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería haciendo a la chica sonrojar y molestarse.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ya te desahogaste o quieres darme otro? – Siguió con mofa

\- Quiero darte otro, pero tu cara limpia le gusta mucho a Stan – Suspiró derrotado - Me decepcionas. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Marsh? Le rompiste muy feo el corazón, creí que tendríamos que tratar con el gótico otro año.

\- ¿El gótico?

\- ¿No te lo contó? ¿Qué tan fácil crees que ha sido la vida de Stan?

Kyle no entendía bien a lo que se refería, tampoco entendía por qué la chica que iba con él, ya le estaba dando a Kenny un vaso con cerveza a la vez que le sonreía. ¿Qué no era su cita de la noche? Que buenos métodos para robarte a la pareja de otro.

\- ¿Bastante fácil? No es como si un maldito intolerante haya manipulado a tu novia, molestado a tu mejor amigo y haya terminado por convertirte en lo peor de su sangre.

\- Quizás no… Pero sí que te hayan expulsado de tu ciudad natal dejando literalmente todo, tu novia te haya cortado sin tacto por otro, perdido una beca, haber perdido un año y alejado de tus amigos por inseguridades – Suspiró – Stan huyó de su ciudad hace quince años, dejando atrás toda su vida, su amigo, su mascota… Todo.

El rostro de Kyle se suavizó poco a poco con las palabras que Kenny le decía acerca de Stan Marsh.

\- Wendy le dio tantas expectativas y le rompió el corazón porque… " **Desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo** ". Tú no viste cómo se derrumbó, cómo le lloró a Wendy, cómo le rogó no hacerle eso… Hasta a mí me hizo llorar – Bajó la mirada – Decayó tanto, que decidió alejarse porque tenía miedo de que fueran a hacerle lo mismo. De verdad, no te miento cuando digo que odió la vida, ¿Has visto a esos chicos góticos que andan rondando por la universidad derrochando odio y oscuridad? Stan se les unió.

El dolor en su mejilla, fue rápidamente reemplazado por sus pensamientos sobre Stan.

\- Amigo, estaba tan mal… ¡Que de verdad tenía miedo de que se lanzara al vacío! No sé cuánto le pagué a Cartman para que lo vigilara de no quitarse la vida – Rió ligeramente – Terminó alcoholizándose, deprimido… Estaba tan irreconocible. Todo eso, hizo que perdiera la beca que con esfuerzo logró, reprobó algunas materias y decidió dejar pasar el año. Ya se hubiera graduado.

Algo en el interior de Kyle comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

\- Logramos hacer que se levantara, no todo estaba tan mal, era fuerte. Fue a retiros, terapia… Stan volvió luego de años de haberlo perdido. – Kenny silenció y luego levantó su molestia mirada hacia Kyle - ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Para que un idiota de Jersey le haya tratado como juguete! Lo ilusionaste.

Y Kyle creía que la vida de Stan había sido sencilla.

\- Wendy accedió a mantener la mentira de su relación para que nadie sospechara que Stan quería matarse, finalmente rompieron hace un año. Unos meses antes de conocerte.

De eso sí se enteró.

\- Le gustas a Stan, me lo dijo hace un par de días, antes de que tomara el avión y se fuera por cuatro meses – Se encogió de hombros – Bueno, no me lo dijo… Pero lo conozco muy bien y yo abogué por ti ese día. ¿De verdad lo dejarás así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Con Stan odiándote por lo que le hiciste – Negó con la cabeza suspirando – Veo que ambos la han pasado mal. Siempre hay un roto para un descocido, quizás si lo hablan, podrían arreglar las cosas. Sé que no fue tu intención actuar así, hay que mantener las apariencias siempre que se puede, ¿Verdad? Además, sé que tú podrías hacer cambiar a Stan de opinión con respecto a los de Jersey.

\- Suenas confiado

\- Lo estoy. Le gustas a Stan, pero no te lo dirá y él te gusta, pero tienes una facha que mostrar. Estudié algo sobre ti, saliste con la novia de Cartman, y el que te dejara por él, te rompió.

Torció los labios.

\- Quizás no te conozco lo suficiente, pero si estás huyendo de ellos, esa no es la manera. Tienes que afrontarlo de una vez, porque huir no te lleva a nada. Estás alejándote del problema y de Stan, a nadie le gustan los cobardes

Cuanta maldita razón tenía…

\- Lamento lo de tu labio – Le dio palmaditas en el hombro – Pero necesitaba desahogarme

\- Me lo merecía… - Rió de lado – ¿No quieres un trago?

\- ¿Otro? - Observó su vaso vacío y luego sonrió - ¡Claro! Nunca se le dice que no al alcohol

 _ ***Actualmente***_

\- Cuando nos vimos en San Diego, pensaba remediar todos mis errores bajo el alias de Brad, Kenny me alentó. Todo lo que Brad te contó, es lo que Kyle te hubiera dicho. – Robó del café frío de Stan – Lo tomaste bien cuando te enteraste.

Vaya, a Stan también le sorprendía su calmada reacción de hace unos días.

\- Todos tienen un pasado que contar - Suspiró - Y Tweek me ayudó a entenderte. Fuiste bueno con él y mi casa está en buen estado. Tú eres la única excepción en todo el desastre.

Aquello le hizo sonrojar, así que se levantó de la silla frente a él y se le acercó por la espalda, Stan solamente pudo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo un beso en los labios largo y calmado.

\- ¿Nos vemos esta noche en tu departamento? - Le preguntó en un susurro apenas rozando sus labios

\- Están Cartman y Heidi ahí... - Respondió, hipnotizado al tono de voz que Kyle usaba

\- Voy a verte a ti, no a ellos.

\- Entonces te espero...

Nuevamente le besó y Stan correspondió, incómodo en la posición que se hallaba en aquella pequeña silla, escuchando las voces del resto de comensales en el lugar, aunque no le importó.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Le voy a decir a Kyle que andas de infiel!

Kyle se alejó por el susto y Stan se incorporó, mirando mal al recién llegado.

\- ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos no vírgenes? ¡¿Kyle?!

\- Hola, Kenny... - Suspiró Broflovski.

\- ¿Ya acabó el entrenamiento? - Stan cuestionó al ver a su amigo en la entrada del comedor

\- No... Pero me aburrió no tenerte ahí y me excusé - Kenny se sentó en la silla que Kyle desocupó - Vaya, Kyle. ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Qué pasó con la bestia?

\- Luego te cuento... - Le robó un beso al moreno y tomó su mochila - Nos vemos en la noche

Stan sólo le despidió con la mano a la veloz huida del pelirrojo. ¿Qué salida tan repentina y seca fue esa? Ya le había contado su historia como prometió, pero... ¿Eso era todo? ¿No Iba a esperar a qué él dijera algo?

\- ¿En la noche? Uuh... A alguien le toca sobre - Alzó sus cejas con picardía

\- Kenny... – Rodó los ojos

\- ¿Él te hace morder la almohada? - Kenny se carcajeó - ¡Pareciera que no mata ni una mosca!

\- Tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta - Frunció las cejas - ¿Y? ¿A qué has venido?

\- Dios... Tú gimes su nombre... ¿Qué mundo paralelo es este...?

\- ¡Kenny! - Levantó la voz con molestia y las mejillas coloradas.

\- Perdón, pero no me lo creo - Suspiró más calmado - Vine a darte las gracias.

Stan terminó de beber el café frío, guardando su dinero y el resto de cosas que esparció en la mesa mientras esperaba a Broflovski.

\- ¿Qué hice? - Cuestionó

\- Hablaste con Butters y él terminó convenciéndose de mudarse conmigo – Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – Se mudará en estos días, pasado mañana le llegarían el resto de cosas.

\- ¿Entonces está en tu departamento ahora?

\- Así es. Debería andar por aquí, para hacer el papeleo de cambio – Se incorporó y acercó al pelinegro por encima de la mesa - ¡Eres un ángel caído del cielo! El mejor amigo que podría desear.

\- Eso me sonó a la canción de una caricatura – Rió – No tienes nada qué agradecer, de verdad.

Stan finalmente recordó que en su historia narrada, Tweek había pensado en él como su mejor amigo de la misma manera que Kenny. Ahora tenía dos mejores amigos que le hacían sentir halagado.

\- ¿Y qué haremos hoy? ¿Conquistaremos el mundo?

\- Yo voy a clase – Respondió Marsh mirando el reloj en su celular y levantándose de su asiento – Pero nos vemos mañana

\- Me pones triste… Hasta mañana entonces y que disfrutes tu noche. ¡Gime alto para que incomodes a Cartman y a Heidi!

\- ¡Kenny!

¿Por qué Kenny se aferraba en hacerle sentir tan avergonzado? No lo iba a admitir, así lo quería.

* * *

Stan arrojó la almohada al rostro de Cartman, quien le gritó y ofendió mientras Heidi se carcajeaba.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- ¡Tienes este lugar hecho un basurero! – Le recriminó - ¡Los dos se van a levantar a limpiar!

\- No me jodas, hipie – Le mostró el dedo de en medio – Es mi departamento, así que vete a lamerle las bolas a alguien.

\- Pagué cuatro meses de renta en los cuales debías dar la mitad. – Frunció el ceño - Así que por cuatro meses, este lugar es mío.

\- Jódete.

No, ese idiota no se iba a salir con la suya.

\- ¿Quieres que tu madre se entere de qué hiciste con el pago de los cuatro meses?

\- ¿Tú crees que me haría algo? - Se burló

\- Ella no… Pero apuesto a que el novio de tu madre le gustaría saber que tienes una dotación de _Cheesy Poofs_ guardados en tu armario – Sacó su móvil – Tú dices.

El calmado y burlesco rostro de Cartman cambió repentinamente para mostrarse aterrado de sus acciones. Quizás su madre no le haría nada, simplemente le diría " _Eric malito_ ", pero el novio de su madre en turno, seguramente le haría dar esos Cheesy Poofs a los niños de la calle a base de "Yo soy el dominante en esta casa". ¡Ese maldito tortillero!

\- Tú ganas esta vez.

Y obedeció mientras Heidi reía y le lanzaba palomitas como burla. Stan volvió a su habitación a terminar de escombrar, olvidando que tendría una visita en esa misma tarde.

\- Estúpido hipie – Gruñía Cartman recogiendo las palomitas que Heidi tiraba - ¡Ya deja de tirar!

\- Es divertido verte de rodillas

Comenzarían una de sus ya típicas discusiones, cuando el timbre del lugar atrajo la atención de ambos, Cartman maldijo y Heidi se levantó del sofá para atender, esa ya casi era también su casa. Bostezó abriendo la puerta, alzando una ceja a la apariencia del chico que se hallaba detrás del umbral.

\- Hey, Heidi - Saludó

\- Ah, eres tú… - Le hizo una ademán con la mano - ¿Vienes a ver al marica de Stan? Está en su habitación.

Que fácil fue entrar, pero al dar un paso en el hogar, Cartman gritó.

\- ¡Broflovski!

El grito de Cartman hizo a Stan tirar sus libros del mero susto, salió corriendo sin haberse puesto sus zapatos, hallando a tres conocidos en una tensión muy difícil de explicar.

Heidi se mostraba sorprendida, Cartman fingía verse valiente mientras señalaba a Kyle y le exigía salir de su departamento.

\- ¡Kyle! Mierda, olvidé que vendrías.

Kyle simplemente pensaba saludarlo, pero tener a Cartman en frente de él, le hicieron acercarse a Stan y plantarle un beso en los labios de manera ruda. Eric gritó aterrado mientras Heidi se mantenía en la sorpresa.

\- Oye... - Se mostró Stan enfadado, se sentía usado

\- Eres adorable - Sonrió delineando su barbilla con su pulgar

\- Tú... ¡Te besó! - Señaló Cartman - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Broflovski sonrió de lado, acercándose a Cartman mientras él se alejaba con miedo.

\- ¿Quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Necesitas la visita de Snooki?

\- ¡Quiero a este vándalo fuera mi casa! - Le gritó a Stan

\- Es mi departamento por cuatro meses - Stan se mostró autoritario - Puedes quejarte después del plazo

Heidi no dijo nada, solamente les miró irse a la habitación del pelinegro, mientras Cartman les gritaba que las cosas no se quedarían así, un huracán de emociones se manifestaba en su interior. ¿Cómo reaccionar? El Kyle con el que había salido, el chico dulce y amable, era completamente diferente al que se presentó en el lugar. Casi no lo había visto en acción detrás de esa apariencia, pero con sólo ver su poca actuación, le era difícil decir que habían salido alguna vez.

Observó a Cartman, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para tenerle en ese estado tan mal. Quería... hablar con Kyle.

Por otro lado...

Stan se levantó de la cama, evadiendo el intento de cariño que Kyle intentaba darle.

\- Oh, vamos... ¿En serio te molestó? - Rió con cizaña - Era algo que no podía evitar.

\- Deja de molestarlo, soy yo el que pagará los platos rotos después - Suspiró molesto sujetándose el puente de la nariz - Ahora sé que no volveré a ver al Kyle de esta mañana.

\- ¿Tanto quieres verlo? - Se cruzó de piernas sobre la colcha

\- Me sentía más cómodo - Confesó

Kyle le atrapó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia la cama de un sólo jalón, Stan seguía molesto por haber sido usado minutos antes, se sentía tan débil en esos momentos. Admitía sentirse frustrado al no llevar en alto la "relación" -Si es que era lo que llevaban-.

\- El fin de mes, es la celebración de la fundación de South Park - Kyle comentó usando un tono más natural de voz, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro - ¿No quisieras acompañarme? Te convendría ver el cambio de la ciudad

-... Lo pensaré

* * *

Una semana después de lo acontecido en su departamento, Stan salió de su entrenamiento de una hora de fútbol en día miércoles, con Craig detrás, quedando para ir a desayunar y pasear por la ciudad - _Pues el azabache dijo que se saltaría algunas clases porque los maestros ya le habían jodido demasiado ese inicio de semestre_ \- con un tema que los unía, Tweek.

Craig hablándole de la actualidad mientras Stan del pasado complementando el conocimiento del joven rubio en ambos.

A tres cuadras de su edificio, el sol comenzó a ocultarse por una nube cargada de mala señal, en pocos minutos, el agua se soltó fuertemente sobre sus negras cabelleras, ambos, maldiciendo por no haber llevado ninguno de sus autos ese día. Corrieron hacia el edificio de Stan, mojando la recepción al verse completamente empapados, subieron las escaleras hasta el número de su departamento.

Stan buscó sus llaves dentro de su mochila y al hallarlas, se apresuró a abrir la puerta...

\- ¿Qué rayos...?

Cuando la llave ni siquiera entró.

\- ¡Rápido! Me estoy congelando - Craig presionó abrazándose para darse calor

\- ¡Eso intento! La llave ni siquiera entra.

Tras fracasar la misión de meter la llave en la cerradura, tocó la puerta varias veces, hasta golpear la madera.

\- ¡Cartman! ¡Abre! - Gritó - ¡Nos estamos congelando!

Escuchó las pisadas del gordo, hasta sentir un golpe en la puerta. Supuso que se había recargado.

\- Tú ya no vives aquí - Soltó Cartman a través de la puerta - Cambié la cerradura después de que te fuiste en la mañana.

Stan abrió la boca intentando asimilar las palabras que Cartman le dio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Nos estamos congelando! - Le gritó de regreso - ¡Yo pagué cuatro meses de renta! ¡Es mi departamento!

Escuchó una leve brisa y bajó la mirada encontrándose un sobre amarillo que comenzó a mojarse con las gotas que le caían desde su cabello. Con las manos casi secas, levantó el sobre y lo abrió, hallando cierta cantidad de dólares acomodados de menor a mayor cantidad; Stan los contó, dándose cuenta de que eran los cuatro meses de pago que dio para la renta.

\- Ahí está tu dinero - Cartman continuó - Ahora vete... Si te hace sentir mejor, envié todas tus cosas a la casa de Kenny

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo hizo eso en tan sólo horas? No... Llevaba planeándolo desde hace dias.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Abre de una maldita vez!

\- No volverás aquí hasta que hayas terminado con el vándalo de Kyle Broflovski... Adiós, estúpido hipie. ¡Ah! Y no podrás usar al novio de mi madre, ella lo dejó hace unos días.

Las pisadas de Cartman comenzaron a alejarse mientras Stan tiritaba de frío.

\- ¡Cartman! - Le gritó golpeando la puerta - ¡Cartman! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Ese maldito...

* * *

 _ **¡Yaay! Siguiente actualización. Creí que ya estaba en la recta final, pero le faltan un par de capítulos más. Oh, bueno. Que lo disfruten y perdonen los dedazos Dx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no son de mi pertenencia, solamente los uso sin fines de lucro y mero entretenimiento.**_

* * *

\- Ah... Que hijo de puta...

\- Lo sé

Butters le entregó a Craig una de las mudas de ropa de Kenny, él sólo las recibió en silencio a la vez que Stan se secaba el cabello con una toalla y Kenneth les servía café caliente. Menos mal, ambos estaban en el lugar, lo cual hizo dudar a Stan, ¿Y las clases de Kenny?

\- ¿Y qué harás? - Butters preguntó frotándose los nudillos

\- Buscar trabajo y un lugar. La beca deportiva no cubriría el gasto de un departamento - Suspiró mirando a Craig alejarse para cambiarse - Maldición

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Kyle? - Kenny se cruzó de brazos pensativo - El que seas el dulce de la relación, hace que tengas a Kyle comiendo de tu mano. Cuando sepa lo que el gordo te hizo, no dudará en darte un espacio e ir a golpearlo.

\- No le voy a decir, nadie le dirá. - Se colocó su chaqueta café seca y caliente - No quiero más problemas. Está bien que me haya hecho eso, ya estaba pensando irme. La situación de él y Heidi estaba siendo insoportable. Solamente le diré que me salí por voluntad propia.

\- Si esa es tú decisión... - Kenny le abrazó por el hombro - Te apoyamos. Quédate hasta que hayas encontrado un techito

\- Gracias, amigo

\- No hay de qué. - Se alejó de él - Menos mal, Tammy y yo compramos un sofá que se hacía cama. Nunca lo estrenamos, es mi oportunidad de dormir el él.

\- No, Kenny. Yo dormiré ahí

\- Tonterías, has pasado por muchas cosas, duerme en mi cama.

\- ¡Kenny!

Craig se mantuvo en silencio después de haberse cambiado y guardado su ropa mojada en una bolsa, observando como Butters se metía a la discusión para decir que él se merecía dormir en el sofá puesto que recién había llegado y no podía adueñarse de la otra habitación tan pronto, rió divertido al verlos discutir.

Era una nueva anécdota qué contarle a Tweek esa noche.

Al final, quedaron qué se turnarían para usar el sofá y la cama de manera equitativa.

\- Bien, bien... ¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo sí. ¿Alguien quiere pizza? – Kenny ofreció.

\- Entonces me quedaré – Craig se sentó en el sofá con comodidad

Al día siguiente, después de acabar con su horario de clases, marchó por la ciudad buscando algún lugar que pudiese darle empleo en cualquier ámbito, lo necesitaba pronto. Después de explicarle la situación a su entrenador, se encontró más tranquilo, dejando el entrenamiento de esa tarde en manos del nuevo sub capitán...

Este año... No era Craig.

Los jugadores se hallaban sentados en el pasto, Kenny se terminó acostando colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para obstruir el paso de la luz natural, Craig se hallaba cómodamente sentado mensajeando por celular con algún desconocido – _Aseguraban que no era Tweek_ -, Kevin bostezaba con aburrimiento, los de primero esperaban ansiosos la entrada de su capitán… Llevándose una enorme decepción al ver aparecer al sub capitán.

\- ¡Hoy, vamos a entrenar duro! – Clyde sonrió confiado

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- Oigan…

Escucharon los ronquidos de Kenny y las carcajadas de Craig que mantenía su vista en la pantalla del celular.

\- ¡McCormick, Tucker! – Les gritó el entrenador – ¡Hagan caso!

Clyde sacó la hoja que Stan le dejó para hablar acerca del entrenamiento de ese día, decepcionado de sus compañeros por no hacerle caso. Era su primer día liderando al equipo y vaya que no estaba teniendo un buen comienzo. Afortunadamente, Stan le había dejado unos guiños de qué usar para recibir atención.

\- A ver…

Tosió aclarándose la voz.

\- Craig… Deja de mensajear o Tweek sabrá quién es Thomas – Respondió leyendo la hoja – Y antes de que digas que es sólo un amigo, Tweek no lo verá de la misma forma. Podrías ir despidiéndote de Stripe.

Craig chasqueó la lengua mientras se levantaba sin poder decir nada a su favor y recientemente molesto, pateó la pierna de Kenny quien se incorporó desorientado y somnoliento.

\- McCormick – Continuó con la lectura – A Butters no le gustará sabe que guardas una dotación de-

\- ¡No lo digas en voz alta! – Apresuró y se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra– Ya está, ¿Ves?

Clyde agradeció al cielo y a Stan – _Donde quiera que esté en ese momento_ \- la ayuda brindada. Con Kenny y Craig de pie, el resto accedió a poner su granito de arena y obedecer al sub capitán.

\- Entonces… Mañana comienza la selección para el equipo que participará en el torneo.

\- ¡Eso dijeron la semana pasada! – Dijo uno de los jugadores

\- ¡Y la pasada!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Las quejas con Stan! – Bufó – Bueno, Bebe no tardará en traernos el uniforme muestra que usaremos este año… No hay mucho más qué decir, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento del día.

Clyde les explicó lo que se iba a realizar en la sesión del momento, una explicación en conjunto con el entrenador, sin más opción más que la de obedecer, el entrenamiento se llevó en completa tranquilidad, con los jugadores apoyándose entre sí. Clyde les observaba de lejos, anotando algunos movimientos de sus compañeros para poder mostrárselo a Stan el día siguiente y demostrar que no era tan mal capitán.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento cotidiano, Bárbara Stevens llegaba al campo de fútbol en compañía de dos conocidos rostros. Al notarla, Clyde detuvo la sesión para darles descanso, se acercó a su novia con una sonrisa en el rostro y emoción en la sangre.

\- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? - Saludó Wendy con una pregunta

\- Muy bien, gracias. Llamaré a los chicos

\- No es necesario - Bebe se arremangó su blusa de mangas largas - Yo los llamo. Que sepan quién manda aquí

Tomó la mochila donde iba el uniforme de muestra de las manos de Wendy y se adentró a la selva.

\- ¡Oigan, bestias! ¡Vengan aquí!

Wendy rió bajito y Clyde sonrió con un suspiro. Él no vería el uniforme, ya lo había visto incluso antes que el capitán, simplemente se giró hacia Wendy saludando a su otra compañía.

\- La ex y la actual pareja juntos - Rió moviendo sus cejas - Stan se moría si los viera. ¿No hay ganas de matarse?

\- Wendy y yo somos buenos amigos - Dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos - ¿Dónde está Stan?

\- Es verdad - Wendy levantó las cejas con sorpresa - No lo veo... ¿Te dejó a cargo, Clyde?

\- Así es - Infló el pecho con orgullo - Soy el capitán hoy.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones mientras se acercaba a la banca donde estaba su mochila, sacando su botella de agua y una toallita exclusiva para su entrenamiento.

\- Craig me dijo que... Explorando la ciudad buscando un nuevo departamento.

\- ¿Nuevo departamento? - Preguntaron ambos enviándose una mirada de sorpresa

\- _¡Hey! ¡No lo estiren así, ojetes! -_ Se escuchó a lo lejos

\- Dijo que se había cansado de vivir con Cartman y Heidi y simplemente se fue - Respondió guardando su botella, dándose cuenta de sus palabras y un golpe en la frente - Soy idiota... Craig me dijo también que buscaba empleo

\- Empleo... Hay muchas cosas que Stan no nos ha dicho - Rió Wendy con ligereza a la vez que Kyle bufaba con molestia

Clyde buscó en su mochila con fervor y velocidad hallando su celular en una bolsita delantera, tarareó una canción mientras buscaba en su agenda, un número. Tras llamar, pegó la bocina a su oído y esperó en la línea varios segundos.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Stan bajó la cabeza con derrota, había visitado ya tres lugares que requerían personal, y en todos, fue rechazado por ser aún estudiante. Lo peor de todo, es que solamente le daban esperanzas y luego le golpeaban con la cruda realidad de que jamás sería llamado.

Se sentó en la banqueta de una calle artística, sacando su celular de su chaqueta al tono de llamada.

\- ¿Clyde? ¿Tienes algún problema? - Respondió la llamada apretándose el puente de la nariz hastiado

\- No, no, todo bien - Saludó Clyde regresando con Kyle y Wendy - Craig me dijo que estabas buscado trabajo

\- Así es

\- Bueno, ¿Te parece si…? Son las seis y media… ¿Nos vemos en tu antiguo edificio en una hora?

Stan alejó la bocina y retomó la llamada al asegurarse de que Clyde le hablaba.

\- ¿En el edificio de Cartman?

\- Sí, ese mismo. Ya terminamos aquí, entonces te vería allá. ¿Qué dices?

\- Está bien... - Se encogió de hombros - Supongo

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ánimo, que no te vas a morir aún. Nos vemos

\- Adiós

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Stan paseándose por la calle lleno de artistas callejeros segundos después, mientras Clyde se halagaba por hacer su buena obra del día.

\- ¿Para qué lo citaste? - Cuestionó Wendy

\- Es una sorpresa - Le guiñó un ojo

\- ¿Y dónde se está quedando? ¿Con Kenny? – Preguntó ahora Kyle

\- Así es

Con una idea, esperó al equipo de fútbol salir, especialmente, Kenny.

* * *

Stan se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la hora en su pequeño reloj de muñeca, casi nunca lo usaba, y no sabía por qué, era un reloj muy bueno que le regaló su madre en su cumpleaños número veinte, ahora era el momento.

\- ¡Stan!

Al fin. Ya se había cansado de esperar.

Deshizo su molestia sólo en los brazos y soltó un pesado suspiro dándole el encuentro a Clyde entregándole, con las muecas de su rostro, la molestia de que se había tardado más de lo acordado. En la media hora que Clyde no llegaba, pudo haber hecho más cosas de las que esperaba, aunque igual ni las haría.

\- Te has tardado - Dijo

\- Lo sé, lo siento… Tuve cosas qué hacer. Ser el capitán sustituto no es sencillo – Suspiró dejando caer los hombros e incorporándose - ¿Traes tu auto?

Stan señaló su Spark azul estacionado no muy lejos de la calle donde se hallaban, y Clyde le alzó los pulgares con alegría, le hizo un ademán con la mano de seguirle y cuando Stan se dispuso a sacar las llaves, Donovan rápidamente se las quitó.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Nadie maneja mi auto más que yo!

\- Lo hizo Cartman, Kenny, ¡Y hasta Craig cuando no estuviste! – Rió – Te llevaré a donde debo

Odiaba ser el copiloto, pero no tuvo opción, simplemente obedeció.

Clyde le contó todo lo que hicieron y las opciones que debía dar para tener en cuenta a la hora de elegir a los participantes para el torneo del año, que estaban emocionados y hasta le agradeció por las anotaciones a usar en caso de que los chicos no le obedecieran como debían.

Stan se sintió bien con oírlo.

Después de unos minutos incomodo por ser copiloto, Clyde se estacionó finalmente en una de las calles transitadas de la ciudad y salió del auto. Marsh le siguió, extrañado de verle caminar por la acera sin más qué decir.

\- ¿Clyde?

\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que caminar un poco más.

Mientras Clyde le relataba los buenos momentos que pasaba con Craig – _Siendo ambos mejores amigos_ \- Stan se fue dando cuenta de que las calles por las que caminaba, comenzaban a cambiar de aires.

Los edificios iban haciéndose más y más altos conforme continuaban, la acerca y la calle estaba perfectamente adoquinadas, la gente vestía con tela casi fina y colores apenas llamativos. Las largas lámparas comenzaban a encenderse ante el sol ocultándose otorgando una luz suave para la vista, los autos circulaban siendo éstos de colores fuertes y brillantes.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo paró, dando un vistazo alrededor y percatándose de que se hallaba casi al centro de aquellas calles tan lujosas. Alcanzó a notar centros comerciales grandes a lo lejos, hoteles elegantes y restaurantes llamativos gracias a sus ventanales que comenzaban a abrir.

\- Aquí es

Se giró hacia donde Clyde, divisando la entrada a un edificio de dos pisos, de grandes ventanales e iluminados apenas por luces azules tenues.

\- ¿Qué es? – Cuestionó

\- Es un restaurante, sólo que aún no abre – Le dio un golpecito en el hombro - Sígueme.

Siguió a Clyde, adentrándose al callejón que se hallaba al lado izquierdo junto con un hotel, se acercó a una puerta de metal conectada al edificio y tocó con los nudillos.

Stan sólo observó en silencio, hasta que la puerta crujió al abrirse.

\- ¡Clyde! ¡Llegas temprano! – Dijo el desconocido

\- ¡Hey, Gary!

Stan parpadeó, observando al chico que se anunciaba a través de la puerta y era iluminado por una luz amarilla; Rubio, de ojos azules y una aperlada sonrisa. El chico entonces le notó y sonrió.

\- Hey – Saludó bajando el pequeño escalón y estirando su mano hacia Stan – Soy Gary Harrison, tú debes ser… ¿Craig?

\- Stanley… - Aceptó el saludo – Stan Marsh…

\- ¡Sí! Craig me debe veinte dólares – Clyde celebró y tosió, había ganado la apuesta contra Craig de que él y Stan se parecían a ojos de otro – Él es Stan, viene por el trabajo de mesero.

\- Oh, ya veo… Bueno, adelante

El chico conocido como Gary, regresó al interior del edificio y Clyde seguiría sus pasos, cuando la mano de Stan deteniendo su brazo derecho, se lo impidió.

\- ¿Aquí trabajas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Cómo lo…?

\- Son muchas preguntas. Lo encontré porque el lugar, le pertenece a un amigo del papá de Bebe – Explicó – Necesitaban una mano y yo dinero, así que le pedí a Bebe que me hiciera el favor de hablar con el amigo de su padre.

\- Bien… Eso no lo sabía.

\- Ni yo… Habló con él y no tuvo más opción que acceder y contratarme a la semana. Es un restaurante lujoso, las propias son muy buenas y la paga aún más – Se adentró al edificio

\- Por eso siempre te alcanza para pagarle a Bebe todos sus caprichos…

\- Los merece – Sonrió – Pero eso sí, es un trabajo muy pesado, llevo ya un año aquí. Abrimos a las ocho y terminamos a las tres de la mañana, con los pies adoloridos, oliendo a comida y con la sonrisa atorada en el rostro. Siempre hay que atenderlos, leer la mirada de los clientes y saber en qué momento nos necesita para estar ahí antes de que alcen la mano.

Escuchando y siguiendo a Clyde, avanzó al edificio. Al entrar, se encontró con un pasillo angosto iluminado por unos cuantos focos colgantes, y al final, una puerta de madera sin decoración, a su izquierda, una escalera de metal en forma de caracol y debajo de la escalera, otra puerta de metal.

\- Es un restaurante de dos pisos… El piso de abajo es más tranquilo, por lo que lo usamos para que los nuevos miembros se acostumbren al trabajo. El piso de arriba es donde la gente con más dinero cena, les gusta la vista del lugar y si les sirves bien, cien dólares es la propina más barata que pueden darte.

Se preguntaba cuánto daban como pago final...

\- Hay un mesero por tres mesas y casi siempre están ocupadas, hay diez mesas abajo y otras diez arriba, como eres nuevo, te darán una. Si un mesero falta, uno atenderá la mesa, es al azar, por ello, se requiere que conozcan el lugar, la mesa y los cocineros.

\- ¿Por qué los cocineros?

\- Siempre estamos hablando con los cocineros, así que se nos asigna uno que atiende exclusivamente nuestra mesa. La cocina está aquí abajo.

Entraron por la puerta debajo de la escalera, hallando finalmente el cuarto de los empleados. Un sofá y una mesa de centro, un espejo de pared y varios casilleros individuales, una mesa rectangular que tenía una cafetera y una cesta de fruta, un mueble con platos y vasos y finalmente un refrigerador pequeño.

\- Supongo que Clyde ya te comentó todo

Stan casi grita del susto cuando la voz de Gary se apareció por la espalda.

\- Lo siento, estaba hablando con mis hermanos allá arriba – Sonrió - ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Abrimos el desde el jueves a domingo – Explicó – Se les otorga el uniforme y transporte si hace falta. Se les hace una semana de prueba para ver si les conviene. Ya sabes el salario común que se da por hora, más la propina, ésta no se junta, ni divide, es individual.

Clyde y Gary observaron en silencio, sin interrumpir los pensamientos del pelinegro.

-… ¿Cuándo comienza mi prueba?

Regresó al departamento de Kenny, dándole la buena noticia de que finalmente había encontrado un trabajo… ¿Estable? Al menos, hasta que haya terminado la universidad en unos meses más. No quería darle molestias a Kenny, se alegraba de haber encontrado solución.

Al entrar, Butters lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que jugaba con sus nudillos desde la sala, sentado en el descansa brazo.

\- ¡H-Hola, Stan!

\- ¿Y Kenny? Creí que ya estaría aquí ahora… - Cuestionó alzando una ceja

\- V-Verás…

Tras su declaración… Stan corrió.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, apretando la mandíbula y los puños al ver lo feliz que Kenny se la pasaba bebiendo a lado de Kyle en su largo sofá. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar, hallando sus cosas bien apiladas en el suelo.

\- ¡Hey, Stan! – Saludó Kenny alzando su vaso - ¡Llegas tarde!

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Señaló sus pertenencias

Kenny se escondió tras su vaso de cerveza mientras Kyle se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba al otro.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó Marsh

\- Clyde nos lo dijo – Respondió – Este departamento se rentó para la visita de mi familia, pero han dejado de venir desde hace dos años. Puedes quedarte en la otra habitación.

Antes de que pudiera decir que no, Kyle interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿De verdad prefieres gastar dinero en un departamento nuevo y tener los problemas de una mudanza cualquiera?

Mierda…

\- ¿No es muy temprano para mudarnos juntos? - Suspiró - Una pareja hace eso en... ¿No sé? ¿Un año? Quizás menos, quizás más.

\- ¡Le dije lo mismo! – Kenny habló desde la cocina buscando más cerveza - ¡Pero me dijo que me jodiera!

\- No lo veas de esa manera - Kyle se explicó - Míralo como... El amigo que te renta un cuarto hasta que hayas encontrado otro, ¿Te parece?

No tenía opción…

\- Pero en las noches… cerraré con seguro la puerta

\- Está bien, lo tolero

\- ¡Ahora, únete a la fiesta!

Los primeros días, Stan había salido de su nueva habitación sin toparse con Kyle en las mañanas, hasta la tarde cuando aprovechaban el tiempo para salir juntos a comer, finalmente, llegando al día de su prueba en su nuevo trabajo de mesero en un restaurante lujoso – _Sin decirle a Broflovski_ \- regresando a las tres de la mañana en su auto y entrar sin hacer ruido.

Sus pies le dolían al día siguiente en la mañana y tenía unas marcadas ojeras en el rostro, pero, al ser la primera paga, se sentía lleno de fuerza.

Había olvidado que fue, literalmente, echado del departamento por el que estuvo viviendo cuatro años… Ahora vivía en uno mejor.

Por las mañana, Stan hacía el desayuno para ambos – _Había ocasiones en las que Kyle decía que desayunaría fuera_ -, en las tardes, se encontraban en el campus universitario para ir a comer – _O cada uno por su lado, rodeados de amigos_ \- , dentro de las cuatro paredes, se encerraban en sus respectivas habitaciones para estudiar un poco y finalmente, salían para pasar el rato en la sala como buenos amigos.

El miércoles, a Stan le había valido su práctica de futbol y la pasaba todo el día en su nuevo departamento, en completa soledad. El fin de semana en la noche, comenzando desde el jueves, le había dicho a Kyle que lo pasaría con Kenny por temas de los partidos, aceptando por el hecho de que Kenny respaldaba su cuartada.

Se sentía en paz, y después de una semana atareada, ese nuevo lunes, se encontraba desayunando cereal en el comedor, con Kyle frente a él. No le había apetecido cocinar.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te pregunté? Sobre ir a South Park el fin de mes – Habló él primeramente

Dejó la cuchara recargada en el borde del plato, tragando lo que ya tenía en la boca.

\- No sé si estoy listo – Confesó – Aunque haya poca gente de Jersey por ahí… Siguen los recuerdos de lo que hicieron.

\- Yo soy de Jersey

\- Ya sé, pero no eres muy diferente a ellos… De no ser porque salimos, me habrías tratado igual que los demás.

Quizás…

\- Déjame pensarlo un poco más. Te diré esta semana

Como la rutina dicta, va hasta ciudad universitaria a su entrenamiento, en su auto clásico, con la diferencia, de que ya no viaja solo, ahora es Kyle quien le acompaña. Charlan en el transcurso, Stan ya no siente tan pesado el viaje, no se aburre cuando comienza a sonar la radio, cantan cuando suena " _Carry On Wayward Son_ " y hasta prometen comprarse un videojuego, juntos.

No es el chico de Jersey… Es, sólo Kyle.

Se despiden en el estacionamiento, Kyle alcanza a notar a Rebecca y es cuando el chico de Jersey vuelve a surgir. Marsh no tiene opción y termina alejándose también.

Decide contarle sus penas a Kenny, el excelente consejero, quien escucha atentamente, mientras ambos observan a los de primero entrenar. Cuando Kenny escucha la palabra "viaje", se muestra emocionado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que vas a ir! ¡Y yo iré con ustedes! – Pero luego decae – Aunque eso significa hacer mal trío… Ya sé, le voy a decir a Butters. Apuesto a que Craig también querría ir, si va él, va Clyde y de él van Bebe y Wendy… No le digas a Cartman.

\- ¿En qué momento te dije que quería ir? Dije que Kyle quería, no yo

\- Te haces del rogar – Suspiró

\- Eso no es hacerme del rogar, te estás desviando del tema

\- No, tú preguntaste si deberías ir y estás pidiendo mi ayuda, mi ayuda dice que vayas y dejes de comportarte como un niño huyendo de tus problemas – Se muestra enojado - ¡Amigo, tú y Kyle de verdad necesitan ayuda!

Kenny se alejó, regañando a su amigo sin que éste pudiera oírlo. Admitía tener el deseo de viajar a su pueblo natal como Kyle se lo había propuesto, la verdad, es que Kyle le había hecho cambiar un poco su opinión con respeto a esa gente después de contar su historia, pero aún le aterraba enfrentar a esas personas, quizás aún más grandes y resultar de la misma manera que hace quince años, o hasta peor.

Era un cobarde.

\- ¡Marsh! – Le grita el entrenador - ¡Organiza el equipo!

\- Ya voy…

Pero al menos, tiene la semana para decidir.

* * *

\- No debería ser tan malo a estas alturas…

Wendy era el apoyo emocional ahora, cuando Kenny no se lo había dado como quería. Ya no quería conquistarla, solamente era una excelente amiga, aquel papel de hermana que Shelly no pudo ofrecer bien.

Se encuentran en la sala de la casa de Wendy, y ella, de manera cariñosa, le acaricia el cabello cuando Stan tiene su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

\- Pero… y si…

\- Si… - Continúa y niega – Te has enfrentado a cosas peores, Stan. Eso no debería ser nada

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a la situación, no debería ser tan difícil, simplemente era viajar hasta Colorado y enfrentar el pasado. ¡Quizás así sería feliz! Ya le había contado sus miedos a Wendy y ella le había entendido, hasta cierto punto, pero tal vez, eso no era lo que le atormentaba.

\- ¿Y si no son los chicos de Jersey los que te preocupan? – Pregunta - ¿Y si el foco del problema es Kyle?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Alza la ceja

\- No sé, pero… Cuando los veo juntos, te veo… más animado – Responde – Te veo seguro de tu relación con Kyle, pero las pocas veces que los vi en compañía de sus amigos, te veías irritado. Te incómoda el hecho de que sea él, el que lleva las riendas, cuando ambos sabemos, que tú amas ser el príncipe azul.

\- Eso es ridículo

\- ¿En serio? – Alza una ceja con burla - ¿Entonces, por qué no vamos a una de sus tantas fiestas? Si puedes manejar la situación, eres libre de rechazar la invitación de ir a South Park y enfrentar sus miedos. Si te veo acorralado, entonces iremos todos a tu ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

\- No entiendo cómo tiene que ver uno con lo otro – Suspira girando la cabeza hacia el televisor apagado

\- Te da miedo quedar en ridículo frente a tus amigos en South Park si Kyle, entre tanta gente de Jersey, te domina

Mierda…

\- Tú ganas esta vez – Se resigna

\- Siempre – Le sonríe – Ahora, ¿Qué se te antoja comer? Muero de hambre.

\- ¿Te parece comida china?

\- Tú pagas y yo la siguiente

\- De acuerdo.

Como habían quedado, tuvo que recurrir a Kyle para preguntarle acerca de esas tan famosas fiestas a las que asistía sin falta – _O eso tenía entendido_ \- tornándose en una conversación no agradable.

" _\- ¿Tú quieres ir a esas fiestas? ¿Por qué? Creí que las odiabas_

 _\- Quizás, no sean tan malas…"_

Invitó a Kenny, Craig y Clyde para no sentirse tan perdido y solo, Wendy fue para comprobar su teoría y se sintió mal por haberle mentido a Kyle. Realmente odiaba esas fiestas, era música demasiado alta como para poder oír sus propios pensamientos, comida de mala calidad, un lugar pequeño, y alcohol de dudosa procedencia… Tal vez adulterado desde España.

\- ¡Estás sí son fiestas! – Gritó Kenny gracias a la música alta - ¡Nos encontramos después!

Y así como Kenny se había alejado para coquetear con algunas chicas, Craig y Clyde habían desaparecido hacia algún lugar, dejando a Wendy con él.

\- No te alejes demasiado, este lugar no da confianza – Le dijo al oído

\- Tú tranquilo, príncipe – Le sonrió – No es la primera vez que un idiota se insinúa. Yo te veré de lejos.

Se despidió de él con la mano y se acercó a un grupo de chicas que, al parecer, también era de sus primeras fiestas. Había invitado a sus amigos para apoyarle, pero se había quedado en completa soledad. Que mierda…

No duró ni un minuto caminando hacia algún punto, cuando un tipo se le acercó, llevaba una lata de cerveza en la mano y juzgando por su rosto y como resbalaba las palabras, no estaba para nada sobrio. Le miró y se relamió los labios, Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz adivinando el problema en el que se había metido.

\- Hey, guapa – Le sonrió acercándose más a él – Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, ¿Qué dices si vamos a uno de los rincones?

\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy hombre – Suspiró, es obvio que apenas le veía – Ve a molestar a otra

\- ¿Eres hombre? – Cuestionó confundido, pero no por mucho tiempo - ¿Eso qué importa? Hacerlo con uno, es más placentero.

Oh, mierda.

El tipo era medio metro más alto que él, podía distinguir algunos tatuajes en sus brazos, pero pareciera ser más flacucho y débil que él, sería sencillo de quitar de encima.

\- Aquí estabas… - Suena una voz detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y una barbilla se apoyaba en su hombro derecho – Te he estado buscando

Reconoce la voz, suspira rodando los ojos y alcanza a ver a Wendy quien se ríe de la situación. Sabe que ya perdió.

\- ¡Kyle! – Retrocede el tipo con terror - ¿Es tuyo? Maldición, ya perdió valor

El tipo se aleja maldiciendo su suerte, entonces Kyle ríe y Stan se aleja.

\- Pude manejar bien la situación – Se ve molesto

\- Sí, claro – Sonríe para acercársele y robarle un beso – Eres tan lindo

Maldice lo mismo que el otro tipo y se aleja de Kyle para intentar demostrarle a Wendy, que podía revertir las cosas. Sin embargo, está harto de la situación, Broflovski ya se halla detrás de él frustrando cada intento de los chicos por insinuársele – _Y chicas por igual_ \- sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Wendy disfruta la situación a lo máximo mientras hace nuevas amigas, enviándole un mensaje a su celular con la leyenda: _"¿Cuándo nos vamos a South Park?_ "

Decide irse a casa, Kenny entonces vuelve, con lápiz labial en la mejilla, el cuello y más que obvio, los labios mismos.

\- ¡La ventaja de la soltería! – Exclama con orgullo abrazándole por el hombro

\- ¿Y los otros dos idiotas? – Preguntó

\- Por ahí, creo… - Finalmente le mira - ¿Qué con esa cara? Te ves aburrido. ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, ¿Te llevas a Wendy? – Le estira sus llaves – Por favor, no bebas

\- Ya que… - Suspira – Eres aburrido. ¿Te vas caminando?

\- Así es, quiero aire… Nos vemos mañana

\- Cuídate y que no pases hambre~

Se sujeta el puente de la nariz una vez más y sale del departamento donde la fiesta se llevó acabo, sin decirle a Kyle, sin decirle a nadie, solamente necesita un momento de paz. El lugar está vacío, la calle silenciosa y oscura, pero no tiene miedo.

Su soledad no dura demasiado, pues siente la presencia de alguien a su espalda y ese mismo alguien, le sujeta de la mano por detrás. Kyle era demasiado rápido.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien irse tan temprano - Dice para abrazarle por el hombro - Entonces... ¿Iremos a South Park el fin de mes?

\- No

\- ¿En serio? Es una pena - Suspiró - ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto?

\- No lo estoy

Pero Kyle insistía demasiado, Stan terminó explotando confesando todos sus dilemas haciendo al pelirrojo carcajearse.

\- ¡No le veo lo divertido!

\- Yo sí - Suspira limpiándose una lágrima de felicidad - Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde hace mucho. No sabía que estabas tan acomplejado

\- No lo estoy...

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos cambiar los papeles hoy - Sonrió lascivo - Sería la primera vez que lo intento, pero tú eres un experto en la materia, sabrás llevar bien el tema.

Todavía se cuestionaba si de verdad le gustaba esa persona, era odiosa y le hacía sentir mal. Es hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando siente la mano de Kyle sobre su rostro, después de haber intercambiado los papeles, que le da toda la razón a Wendy y termina por descubrir sus terrores. Pero también es un hombre de palabra, y tiene que cumplir su trato de viajar a South Park.

Está molesto consigo mismo, pero, más por su teléfono sonando alto.

\- Apaga esa mierda - Le gruñe Kyle de manera somnolienta, girándose y dándole la espalda para cubrirse con la manta

\- Lo siento...

Cuando la llamada se pierde, revisa el historial, extrañado de recibir la llamada de Cartman. Creía que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Bajo su voluntad, devuelve la llamada, escuchando primeramente un llanto lastimero.

\- ¿Cartman? - Pregunta

 _"¡Stan!"_

No jodía... Sí era él...

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, le daba igual asistir a clases, estaba cansado y recibir la llamada del tipo que lo echó de su casa - _Y qué aún tenía algunas pertenencias ahí_ -, no le ponía de mejor humor.

 _"¡Se fue!"_

\- ¿Quién?

 _"¡Heidi! ¡Me abandonó!"_

Kyle se descubre con la manta cuando escucha el llanto del castaño, interesado del tema.

\- ¿Te dejó? ¿Y no tienes a alguien más para molestarlo con tus lamentos?

 _"¡Eres mi amigo!"_

\- Me echaste del departamento porque estaba saliendo con Kyle... - Suspiró - ¿Qué amigo hace eso?

 _"¿Estabas? ¿Ya no?" -_ Parece escuchar cierta alegría en su voz

\- Seguimos saliendo - Kyle le arrebata el celular y Stan se queja - No quieras celebrar, gordo.

 _"¡Tú, vándalo! ¡Devuélvele el teléfono a mi amigo!"_

\- Si Heidi te abandonó, fue porque finalmente abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que la cambiaste no sólo a ella. - Explicó ignorando su petición - Eres un cáncer en la vida de las personas, alejarse de ti es una bendición.

 _"¡Oye! ¡Soy una bendición! ¡De no ser por mí, no habrías pasado de tu actitud tan sumisa! Sales con Stan gracias a mí"_

Kyle se quedó en silencio un rato, Stan pensó que terminaba dándole la razón.

 _-_ Eres un ojete...

Y le terminó devolviéndole el celular para volver a esconderse entre las sábanas argumentando que estaba cansado de hablar con alguien tan terco como él, además de seguir con sueño.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Preguntó Stan observando el bulto de cobijas a su lado

 _"¡Habla con ella!"_ \- Volvió a lloriquear - _"¡Dile que vuelva conmigo!"_

\- No voy a perder mi tiempo en eso - Ya estaba dispuesto a colgar

 _"¡Me voy a matar! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Y la culpa será tuya!"_

\- Realmente le harías un favor al mundo

Y colgó.

Era posible que lo viera una vez más, tenía que ir por las cosas que faltaban - _Estaba seguro de que el guardia que tenía las copias de la llaves, le abriría_ \- y tendría la misma conversación. De todas formas, no haría nada, se mantendría como estaba.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Stan volvía de sus clases, escuchó unas suaves carcajadas provenientes del departamento en el que ahora vivía, con algo de temor y duda, entró como era la rutina.

Los presentes no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia, pero Stan sí de la situación. Kyle vestía de manera casual, sin parecer el vándalo que Eric odiaba, con Heidi en el mismo sofá, charlando y comiendo un plato hondo de palomitas, pero lo que más le extrañaba y hasta conmocionaba en cierto punto, era la sonrisa que Kyle mostraba.

Lucía feliz, ofrecía, la sonrisa más bonita que Stan haya podido presenciar... Una que ni siquiera, se la había mostrado y se hizo cuestionar por qué le molestaba el hecho de que no se la mostrara a él.

* * *

 _ **Próximamente, el capítulo final y daré una biblia como agradecimientos. Por ahora, gracias por seguir este remedo de palabras.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

\- Hola, tú debes ser Stanley

Stan parpadeó saludando con la mano al hombre de piel oscura de manera ligera y casi nerviosa. Era la primera vez que lo veía, por lo que admitía no saber cómo saludar; En la habitación ya estaba Gary arreglándose para comenzar a abrir el restaurante, por lo que pudo recibir una explicación.

\- Él es Chef, es tu cocinero a cargo – Explicó con una amable sonrisa – Chef, ya conociste a Stan.

Con más confianza, sonrió estirando y saludando con la mano al hombre alto y de sonrisa amigable.

\- Es un gusto, muchacho

\- El gusto es mío, chef

\- Chef, estuvo de vacaciones en tus días de prueba – Continuó Harrison – Por lo que no se habían conocido.

\- Apuesto a que haremos un excelente equipo, Stan – Alentó el cocinero palmeando su hombro –Si necesitas una mano consejera, tampoco dudes en pedirla.

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero tenemos que abrir – Gary sonrió nervioso – Ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan un poco más.

\- Andando entonces.

Stan los dejó irse, mientras él se cambiaba con su nuevo uniforme, sabía que las cosas no serían difíciles todavía, pero era porque no estaba en el lugar de Clyde aún, quizás ya no alcanzaría a llegar a ese puesto, pero, tan siquiera, no estaría mal probarlo.

La rutina comenzó a la que todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

Barrieron y trapearon el suelo, limpiaron las mesas, sacaron los manteles limpios y los colocaron donde era debido, sacaron la vajilla y la dejaron en la cocina con sus respectivos chefs. Limpiaron las sillas, y las acomodaron debidamente.

Encendieron las luces de baja luminosidad, y apagaron las azules.

Esperaron el aviso del jefe de cocina y entonces, se dio la indicación de abrir.

Stan no había visto a Clyde, no sabía que estaba ahí, hasta que el castaño le había abrazado por detrás.

\- ¿Emocionado por ser oficialmente trabajador de este lugar? – Preguntó

\- No realmente – Confesó – Es… como un trabajo cualquiera.

\- Clyde… - Le llamó la atención el hermano mayor de Gary, Mark, de manera tranquila, caminando hacia ellos - ¿No deberías ir a tu puesto?

\- Sólo quería ver a mi amigo, tranquilo – Le dio uno golpecitos en la espalda – Suerte

Stan agradeció y fue hacia el resto de meseros en el piso de abajo.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que Jenny, la hermana de Gary – _Stan se cuestionaba si toda la familia trabajaba ahí_ -, ya guiaba a una familia hacia una de las mesas. Stan rápidamente reconoció a Mark Costwolds, uno de los amigos de Kyle, junto a una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Recordó todas las descripciones de los amigos del pelirrojo y, juzgando por la historia que le contó después de la suya, ella era Rebecca. Ambos venían con sus padres, lo que quería pensar.

A diferencia de la primera vez que la vio, iba bien vestida y peinada, de manera refinada.

Para su fortuna, no habían ocupado su mesa y no quería ser reconocido… Quería mantener su puesto de trabajo en secreto – _Menos para Kenny, de todas maneras, él estaba involucrado-_ y estaba seguro, uno de ellos le diría a Kyle.

Pasó el resto de la noche, atendiendo mesas de gente adinerada y prepotente y vigilando la de los Costwolds de vez en cuando. Suspiró aliviado después de hora y media después, cuando la familia se marchó.

Parecía ir todo muy bien.

O casi muy bien. Aún le carcomía el hecho de que Heidi estuviera en su departamento – _Más bien, en el de Kyle_ \- el resto de la semana.

No sabía qué era lo que le carcomía, si era su presencia, o las sonrisas que Broflovski le daba.

\- Se le llaman celos…

Stan rió, negando con la cabeza a la vez que guardaba su uniforme en su casillero designado; Clyde asintió mientras Chef reía, el resto, no quiso meterse. Pronto, sólo quedaron ellos tres, Gary y Jenny en la habitación después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

\- Estoy seguro que no lo son – Respondió sacando su mochila

\- Lo son – Dijo Clyde con seguridad

\- ¿Y por qué no "los había sentido" antes? – Cuestionó

\- Porque te daba igual, porque habían pasado cosas de mal ver antes, porque finalmente puedes abrirte a otra persona – Suspiró conmovido – Esto es tan bello, espera a que Craig se entere

Stan rodó los ojos, colocándose su mochila en un hombro para poder marcharse.

\- Escucha, muchacho – Habló chef - Por lo que Clyde me ha contado, esa chica, Kyle, es muy agradable.

¿Clyde le había dicho que Kyle era mujer? – _Era un nombre unisex_ -, pero lo más importante, ¡¿Se lo había contado a Chef?!

\- El amor es lo que nos puede hacer crecer, hacer cosas que jamás haríamos solos, nos moviliza, nos saca del 'estado de muerte' en el que muchas veces estamos – Continuó – Pero no sólo son palabras dulces, sonrisas y besos. Es apoyo, amistad, comprensión. Quizás no lo muestre, pero las señales están ahí

Se queda en silencio.

\- Quizás tengas razón y lo que sientas no sean celos, sólo son inquietudes, dudas – Termina – Pero cuando menos lo veas, el amor te habrá tragado

Se supone que "ya se había enamorado" de él, por eso, estaba en la situación en la que se hallaba, pero… tenía aún muchas dudas. No se sentía tan complacido tomándole de la mano, llamándole de maneras cursis como a veces Kyle lo hacía estando solos, no quería que la gente los viera juntos… pero… a veces, le molestaba no tenerle cerca de _todas_ las maneras posibles.

Camino a casa, manejando su Spark classic, meditó.

Conoció a Kyle a finales de año, antes de Navidad y casi a nada de terminar el semestre y fue por eso mismo que su vida dio el giro inesperado que debía – _Era como si, en una vida pasada, alguien se lo hubiera dicho y no sabía si para joderlo o ayudarlo. Seguramente era lo primero_ \- desde ese primer encuentro en el bar, la gente a su alrededor, le había dicho que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía él, pero siempre los negaba.

Desde Navidad hasta Abril, conoció a Brad, un chico de San Diego que resultó ser Kyle debajo de un nombre falso.

En Abril se reencontró con él, iniciando su último semestre con solamente tres meses de clases, dos semanas después de " _vamos a intentarlo_ ", le contó su historia y fue comprensivo. Quince días más adelante, Cartman lo corrió de su departamento, a inicios de Mayo y terminó mudándose con Kyle entonces.

Tenía ya medio año conociéndole y un par de meses saliendo con él, y aun así, tenía sus dudas.

El viernes, cuando pasaba toda la mañana en casa pues era el único día que no tenía entrenamiento colocado en su horario, hasta las tres de la tarde que comenzaban sus tres clases, decidió revisar una de esas tantas páginas cursis en internet.

" _ **¿Cuánto tiempo uno se demora en enamorarse en serio de alguien?**_

 _Expertos definen 3 etapas, pero no hay receta ni acuerdos sobre la velocidad en que se cumplan."_

Acostado en el sofá largo del departamento, con una taza de leche tibia – _Pues era eso o tomar café_ \- a las ocho y media de la mañana, en silencio, leyó en la primera página que encontró.

 _ **-1. Amor pasional.-**_

 _-Se dice que casi todas las parejas pasan por una primera etapa "caliente" de excitación sexual o amor pasional y que dura los primeros meses de la relación. "Tal vez algunas preguntas que nos podemos hacer para diferenciar si es amor o 'calentura' son: ¿Estoy dispuesto a envejecer con él o ella? ¿Lo querré cuando sea viejo? ¿Lo podré llegar a querer hasta la muerte? O en realidad lo quiero para satisfacerme una necesidad fisiológica"-_

\- Buenos días.

Stan alzó la mirada, saludando con su taza de leche, a Kyle, quien aparecía por la sala aún en pijama, con el cabello desordenado y bostezando. Stan ahogó una risa, volviendo a su celular.

\- ¿Algún problema, Marsh? - Retó

\- Ninguno, _cariño_ – Se burló

Kyle entonces le deja, yendo directamente a la cocina y Stan continúa.

\- _Además, esta excitación puede causar de la misma manera un temor a que el amor se esfume, se rompa, que todo termine. "Se agita el corazón. Sube la presión arterial. Se liberan azúcares. Y en este estado nadie es racional y la fisiología trabaja en pos de la mantención de la especie por lo que va a privilegiar lo que lleve al coito, a la relación sexual"-_

Escuchó atento los movimientos de Kyle detrás de la puerta de la cocina, analizando las palabras escritas en el blog. ¿Tenían razón? Sabe que sí, después de todo, su primer encuentro y los demás, fueron así.

 _ **-2. Post pasional.-**_

 _ **-**_ _Esto comenzaría a ocurrir después de los 6 meses. "No podemos olvidar que el amor también es irracional, hace que despierte el corazón y nos movilicemos desde otro lugar, no desde la cabeza, desde el me conviene no me conviene, sino desde lo que siento hacer. Por lo tanto, la recomendación en esta etapa es a aprender a conjugar la idea de que el amor de pareja, tiene que ver con llegar a poder vivir así de libre, pero para eso hay que ser sinceros con uno mismo y con el otro, y saber que lo "racional" no siempre nos muestra las cosas tal cual son._

Kyle vuelve a la sala con una taza, esta vez, de café. Se acerca al sofá y Stan se incorpora para darle un espacio.

 _ **-3. Compromiso real.-**_

 _\- Tras el "mito fundacional" que marca la unión de la pareja y que ayuda a recuperarla en momentos de crisis, el amor pasional y el post, viene el compromiso para formar una relación estable. Aunque para llegar a esta etapa, se requerirá que los procesos personales de los integrantes de la pareja vayan en ese sentido y se logre una situación de tranquilidad, en la cual reine la armonía y sobre todo la confianza. ¿Cómo? Sorteando los deseos, sentimientos, desacuerdos, intimidad sexual de la misma manera que otros aspectos más profundos e históricos de cada una de las partes.-_

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a South Park entonces? ¿Antes o después de la fecha? – Preguntó Kyle sujetando la mano derecha de Stan para besar sus nudillos, mirando las noticias en su celular

\- No dejarás de insistir, ¿Verdad? – Suspiró sujetándose el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda.

\- Para nada

 _-El compromiso se dará cuando la persona esté preparada y ambos quieren trabajar en conjunto por una relación, renunciando a algunos aspectos del ego en pos del otro. "Hay que ser valiente para asumir que el amor viene de la mano con el dolor, no podemos tener la rosa sin sus espinas. Cuando dos personas valientes y con convicción sin dudas se juntan, creo que se genera una sinergia hermosa y así el compromiso es casi una consecuencia de lo demás"-_

Stan suspiró, terminando de leer la nota, a lo que Kyle se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tanto lees? – Preguntó alzando una ceja finalmente mirándole

\- Nada – Bloqueó su celular y lo arrojó al otro lado del sofá - ¿Café y leche es todo lo que vamos a desayunar?

\- Tú haces el desayuno, así que… Tú decides.

Muy a su pesar, se levantó.

\- Tú ganas hoy

Kyle entonces rió.

- _De todas maneras, no hay que olvidar que el amor no basta ni es suficiente para que la relación perdure en el tiempo_ -

* * *

Era siete de Mayo cuando Stan decidió la fecha para su visita. 25 de Mayo.

Llegarían el jueves 24, pasarían todo el viernes 25 y sábado 26 y volverían el domingo 27 a su ciudad. No estaba muy convencido, pero los demás ya habían hecho planes y todos irían con ellos dos esos cuatro días.

Kenny había convencido a Butters de ir con ellos – _Después de todo, ya era parte de la banda de amigos_ \- y no tuvo más que aceptar gracias a la presión. Clyde y Craig se apuntaron – _Craig, por ir a ver a Tweek-_ Wendy y Bebe de igual manera. Stan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

A pesar de que todo iba "bien" en su vida, aún le molestaba el hecho de Heidi en su hogar y Kyle no se había explicado, pero para su fortuna, Rebecca ni Mark lo delataron de su trabajo en el restaurante, así que todo iba bien… O casi todo. Al menos, ese viernes casi antes de entrar a clases.

" _¡Marsh! ¡Estás jugando del asco! ¡No te quiero en el torneo!"_

" _Estás a nada de reprobar mi materia, Stanley…"_

Fueron las dos peores frases de todo el año escolar actual.

\- ¿Y por qué los problemas? Hace un mes, te estaba yendo perfecto.

Ese era el principal problema en la vida de Stan Marsh, no podía tener algo bonito, porque entonces todo se iba abajo. El entrenador le terminó echando del equipo que jugaría en el torneo y estaba por reprobar la materia en la que siempre terminaba exento.

\- Ya no puedo salvar el partido, queda en manos de ustedes – Suspiró haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás – Mi materia, solamente debo estudiar más.

\- Creí que estarías más afectado – Kenny confesó estirándole una lata de cerveza

\- ¡Lo estoy! – Se llevó las manos a la cara para tomar la lata de las manos de su amigo – Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- ¿Luchar?

\- ¿Obligar al entrenador meterme al equipo después de que he fracasado en los entrenamientos? ¿O sobornar a mi maestro?

\- Depende cómo lo haces – Ríe dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Se recargó en el barandal abriendo la lata de cerveza, Kenny le abrazó por el hombro acariciando su brazo de modo reconfortante.

\- Si tienes problemas con el estudio, Butters podría ayudarte, es muy bueno en sus clases

Stan volteó hacia atrás, donde el mencionado Butters, se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones en un cuaderno cantando una canción en la sala de su hogar.

\- Tal vez... Lo pensaré

\- ¿Y qué hay de Heidi y Kyle?

Stan bebió el resto de la lata agitando la cabeza a la amenaza de mareo.

\- No sé... Simplemente no me dice nada, y va todos los días - Se lleva las manos a la cara una vez más - ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Que estás ardiendo de celos - Se carcajeó - Y que no te precipites, quizás sólo se estén reconciliando como amigos.

\- ¿Y por qué con ella muestra al verdadero Kyle, y conmigo solamente al de Jersey? ¡Lo hace para molestarme!

\- No exageres - Kenny suspiró

\- Lo siento, ya - Se apretó el puente de la nariz - Tiendo a...

\- Lo sé, te conozco bien

Stan terminó aceptando otra lata de cerveza, en un intento de olvidar todos sus recientes problemas. Heidi no le desagradaba, siempre fue atenta con él antes de irse a San Diego, el problema radicaba, en su regreso, cuando se volvió como Cartman.

Sabía que a Kyle le molestaba, Heidi fue su más profundo amor, y verla así, le molestaba. Por eso no decía nada, quería que se arreglaran... Aunque, Kenny tuviera razón y lo aceptara, estaba celoso.

Dejó que todo fluyera como debería...

Sus clases...

Sobre todo en esa. Por primera vez, le costaba mantenerse atento.

\- ¡Marsh!

El golpe con el libro le hizo abrir los ojos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reían en su cara y en compañía. El maestro se veía colérico y, ¿Cómo no? Se estaba quedando dormido por primera vez.

\- Aún puedo reprobarte - Le amenazó

\- Lo siento, no he dormido bien

Su clase de Farmacología Veterinaria ya la había pasado, estaba por cumplir con asistencia y reforzar conocimientos, pero se aburría y dormía.

\- Que no te pase de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, lo siento...

La alarma del celular del maestro, hizo a sus compañeros levantarse de sus asientos con alegría. ¡La semana escolar se había acabado!

Se levantó, llevándose su mochila consigo, nada más al salir, se encontró con Red esperándole, con quien últimamente había reforzado su relación de amistad después de la fiesta de bienvenida.

\- Hey - Se saludaron

Compartía con ella, su clase de Patología Sistémica Veterinaria, la misma que iba a reprobar.

\- Kevin me dijo que el entrenador te echó del equipo. - Comenzó la charla

\- Sí... - Suspiró - Pero... No sé, está bien. Hay que darse un descanso de vez en cuando

\- ¿Y cómo te va con Patología? - Preguntó

\- Ayer me volvió a amenazar

\- Yo puedo ayudarte - Se ofreció - Algunas notas que te falten y preparación para exámenes

\- No soy de eso, pero tomaré tu propuesta - Se sujetó el puente de la nariz - ¿Te parece mañana temprano?

\- ¿Me vas a hacer levantarme en sábado? Agghh – Se quejó Red haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás con aburrimiento

\- Tú te ofreciste

\- Ya sé, está bien - Rió - ¿Por qué no más tarde?

\- Trabajo más tarde, lo siento

\- Está bien entonces, te veré mañana.

Juntos fueron al campo de entrenamiento, él ya no asistiría, estaba completamente liberado de sus aburridos y eternos entrenamientos; Clyde había subido a capitán y Kevin terminó como su mano derecha.

Craig y Kenny se quedaron en el torneo y se sentía excluido.

Aunque le gustaba ver cómo el entrenador les gritaba diciéndoles incompetentes y lentos, le encantaba verlos cansados y agitados, amaba verlos frustrados, sobre todo, a Craig incapaz de levantarle el dedo.

Se carcajeó cuando Craig se resbaló, llamando la atención de sus amigos que le miraron con reproche.

\- ¡Marsh! – Le gritó el entrenador

\- Lo siento, de verdad – Suspiró

\- No es eso – Se le acercó y le entregó un pedazo de cartoncillo en un una bolsita transparente – Olvidé darte esto después de que te eché del equipo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Este sábado en la noche, habrá una conmemoración a lo mejor la generación – Explicó – Craig y Kenny asistirán.

\- Yo trabajo el sábado en la noche

\- Te sugiero ir. Te van a dar un reconocimiento

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó realmente sorprendido

\- Le has dado una victoria consecutiva de dos años a la escuela – Le colocó una mano en su hombro y lo palmeó – Después de una maldición de veinte años. ¿Eso no lo mejor de la generación?

\- Pero ahora, no puedo atinarle ni al pasto – Suspiró con desgano

\- Es una mala racha solamente – Intentó animarle – Si uno de mis muchachos falla, volverás al equipo. No quise echarte, pero no tuve opción

\- Lo sé, está bien.

\- Ánimo y espero verte allí – Le sonrió y se giró al resto - ¡Stoley, no te subí para burlarte!

Observó la invitación y la leyó, era en un jardín de eventos, debía ir presentable de traje y era la opción el acompañamiento de padres; Bueno, los suyos estaban en Kansas y estaba seguro que no irían por no haberles dicho con tiempo.

Lo mejor de la generación. ¿De verdad él estaba invitado? No se sentía como un ganador…

* * *

" _Yo también iré"_

Stan silbó cuando Wendy declaró.

" _Creo que es… Por lo del debate contra la Universidad de Carolina… ¿O quizás fue por lo de la feria de universidades? O quizás…"_

\- Entendí – Rió – Pero lo del fútbol, no es la gran cosa

" _Tal vez, pero lo hiciste hacer una gran cosa. Date algo de crédito"_

Tan sólo, quizás así era.

Saludó a Kyle, quien apenas iba entrando al departamento, mientras él acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila sobre el respaldo del sofá, era hora de salir a su trabajo de viernes. Genial, mientras Kyle se alistaría para salir con sus amigos a un bar, él iría a trabajar.

Kyle le abrazó por detrás, besándole la mejilla derecha repetidamente. Stan movió la cabeza a un lado, incómodo a sus repentinos besos.

\- Lo siento, Wends, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego.

" _Está bien, y salúdame a Kyle"_

Cuando Stan guardó su móvil, Kyle siguió con su ataque, esta vez, bajando al cuello. Stan recordó la lectura de esa página sobre las relaciones, pensando en dónde se hallaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte desde que te conocí en aquel bar - Kyle empezó

\- ¿Y eso es? – Preguntó observando alrededor

\- Me encantas… - Le giró el rostro desde la barbilla para plantarle un beso en los labios - Te amo, Stan

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza cientos de veces, su corazón comenzó a latir ferviente y sus piernas temblaron.

\- Y tú…

\- ¡Nos vemos después!

No quiso, pero estaba tan nervioso, que terminó huyendo llevándose sus cosas consigo. Sentía sus mejillas arder y el estómago le amenazaba. ¡No era cierto lo que dijo!

Con ayuda de Clyde, convenció a Gary de darle el sábado en la noche libre para asistir a la cena a la que tanto esperaban, en cuanto a Kyle, no volvió a decir lo mismo e incluso terminó disculpándose por ser tan repentino. La página que leyó, no le decía nada acerca de los " _te amo_ ", por lo que no sabía si debía sentirse mal o halagado, corresponder o huir como lo hizo.

Debía consultar a Wendy, y lo hizo, ella simplemente se rió y dijo que era normal sentirse así, que no estaba obligado a corresponder todavía, que lo haría cuando se sintiera listo.

¿Cuándo se sentiría listo?

Quedaron en llegar juntos a la cena, o más bien, Wendy accedió a que Stan la llevara en auto y en cuanto la vio en la puerta de su departamento, tan bellamente arreglada, con un vestido rosado de tul, su cabello negro alaciado perfectamente, con sus complementos dorados, recordó los bellos momentos que tuvo cuando estaban juntos; Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan mal, solamente, le encantaba verla así.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo Kyle de verte vestido así? - Preguntó Wendy mientras Stan le abría las puertas del auto

\- No lo vi, se fue mientras yo me duchaba - Explicó - No sabría decir

* * *

Stan le devolvió la sonrisa de buena manera, apresurándose para salir del auto y abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero, ella rió y aceptó tomar su mano.

\- Esto es incómodo - Se quejó acomodándose la corbata cerrando la puerta del copiloto con el pie

\- Es porque está mal acomodada -Suspiró ella llevando sus manos a la corbata y ajustándola - ¿Qué será de ti sin mí?

\- Sólo mírame

Ella le observó de arriba a abajo, negando con un suspiro.

\- Eres y siempre serás un desastre, pero eres nuestro desastre. - Sonrió

\- ¿Nuestro?

\- Claro - Palmeó su pecho indicando que su corbata estaba lista - También eres el desastre de Kyle.

Iba a argumentar algo, cuando Wendy se despidió de él con un beso en su mejilla, y se alejaba hacia un par de personas adultas. Stan las notó como sus padres, quienes al verlo, le saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa para entrar al lugar. Al menos, ella sí había invitado a sus padres, no negaba que él deseó hacerlo, pero tenía el tiempo encima para poder.

El chico del Vallet Parking le pidió sus llaves y él se las dio, no dio unos grandes pasos, cuando alguien le llamó, se giró, recibiendo con una sonrisa, a la hermana de Kenny, Karen McCormick.

Iba con un vestido negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de escote diamantado dorado, peinada elegantemente con un poco de maquillaje, el suficiente para resaltar su fino rostro.

\- ¡Stanny! - Le sonrió dándole un abrazo

\- Ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que te vi, Karen - Correspondió al gesto

\- ¿Te gusta el vestido que Kenny me compró? Tiene un buen gusto, ¡Y la novia de Butters, Charlotte, me ayudó a peinarme!

No sabía que Butters tenía novia, quizás se lo dijo y lo olvidó por completo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Creí que era el único que recibía tus abrazos! - Suspiró Kenny apareciendo detrás, fingiendo desilusión

\- Stan es Stan - Rió ligeramente - Y es el caballero de esta princesa, ¡Debes obedecer mis leyes!

\- ¡Así es! ¡Ten más respeto a las órdenes de tu princesa!

Kenny suspiró, finalmente riendo y acariciando el cabello de su hermanita, quien sonrió enormemente con las mejillas ligeramente rojizas.

\- Será lo que ordene la princesa. ¿Te parece si vamos?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Iré a buscar nuestra mesa!

Kenny la miró irse, sin poder dejar de sonreír con felicidad. Karen era su adoración, su motivación, por ella se hallaba en ese lugar, a punto de recibir un reconocimiento por ser de los mejores de la generación.

\- Me enteré que ya se hizo el examen de nuevo ingreso - Dijo Stan - ¿Karen lo hizo?

\- Así es... Mi pequeña será un excelente médico - Sonrió con orgullo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

\- ¿Y se quedará contigo?

\- Sí, le ayudaré a pagar su colegiatura. Ella merece todo el cielo.

Stan estaba orgulloso de su amigo y de verle luchar por lo que más deseaba. Estaba seguro, que sacaría a Karen adelante.

\- Hay algo que me intriga - Habla Stan nuevamente - Muchos vienen con sus familiares

\- ¡Oh! ¿No te enteraste? Esta, es más que nada, una ceremonia de graduación para lo mejor de la generación... Nos la adelantaron. Creo que nos darán un viaje o algo cuando sea la fiesta de los demás.

A Stan casi se le cae la boca de la sorpresa, ahora se sentía mal por no haberle dicho a sus padres; No dudaba el por qué, Karen era la única de la familia que acompañaba a Kenny a la ceremonia - _Para él, improvisada_ -, pero a él, parecía no molestarle.

\- ¿Quién debía decirme? - Cuestionó sujetándose el puente de la nariz

\- Wendy...

Si era algún tipo de sorpresa, no era una muy buena. Ahora, deseaba que sus padres estuvieran allí, tan siquiera, Shelly. Ahora entendía porque el evento era en un jardín y por qué debía ir de traje.

Entonces decidieron entrar, hallando un lugar grande y bien decorado. Kenny encontró rápidamente a su hermana y se alejó de Stan prometiendo verlo después de la ceremonia. Era un lugar grande, de pasto verde y húmedo. Habían lámparas de jardín a los extremos del lugar que iluminaban el paso, flores que subían por las paredes, existía una carpa blanca que cubría el lugar en caso de una lluvia repentina - _El clima era agradable, ni frío ni cálido_ -; Una tarima donde había una larga mesa con varias sillas decoradas con fundas azules.

Hay mesas redondas repartidas en la gran extensión de terreno, con fundas blancas y ocho sillas de igual; Sobre la mesa, - _Por lo que alcanza a ver_ \- están los platos vacíos, pero acomodados, con sus respectivos cubiertos y una servilleta encima, un vaso de vidrio y una copa en frente, hay un arreglo floral exactamente en el centro por lo que concluye que, exactamente, es más que una ceremonia de reconocimiento a lo mejor de la generación.

En una de las mesas, finalmente se encontró... ¡A sus padres! ¡Eran ellos!

Avanzó hasta la mesa donde sus padres, y Shelly, se hallaban platicando con otra familia conformada por tres... Un chico de años menor -O eso cree- de cabello negro y facciones un poco diferentes, una mujer pelirroja y un poco más baja que su madre y un hombre alto con un accesorio que no había reconocido sobre su cabello.

\- ¡Mamá!

Sharon Marsh, sentada a lado de la mujer pelirroja, se levantó con alegría en el rostro a darle el encuentro a su hijo preciado.

\- ¡Oh, Stan!

Lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo, que correspondió de igual manera pues hacía tanto que no la veía, y un beso en la mejilla derecha que se quedó marcado gracias a su labial rojizo.

\- ¡Mamá! - Se quejó Stan intentando quitarse la marca

\- Pues perdóname por saludar al hijo que no he visto desde la Navidad de hace dos años porque la pasada estaba en San Diego y que no dice de llamar a su madre

\- Lo siento... - Dijo con vergüenza

\- El mejor de la generación - Dijo Randy también con un abrazo después de que su esposa volviera a su asiento - Ese es nuestro muchacho. ¡Todo un campeón Marsh!

Shelly le saludó sin dejar su asiento y entonces, decidió poner atención en la familia que se hallaba con ellos.

\- Oh, Stan, ellos son los Broflovski - Respondió Sharon presentándolos - Sheila, Gerald y el pequeño Ike.

\- Un gusto, soy Stanley - Saludó con un apretón de manos a cada uno

\- Un gusto, muchacho.

Entonces, ya había tomado asiento en una de las dos sillas vacías a lado de su hermana mayor con rostro aburrido, captando el apellido y nombres de la familia que charlaba con la suya.

Ike, Sheila y Gerald Broflovski...

Broflovski...

Entonces...

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Llegaste!

Se tensó en su lugar, reconociendo la voz del recién llegado que se excusaba por su tardía y que jalaba la silla vacía a su lado exactamente. No podía odiar más las coincidencias...

\- Lo siento, el auto de Mark se quedó sin gasolina a medio camino y tuvimos que llegar caminando.

\- Al menos, a tiempo. Kyle, ellos son los Marsh... Randy, Sharon, Shelly y Stanley. - Presentó su madre

Se giró levemente, sonriéndole a Kyle con gusto, observado en él, un rostro igual de nervioso. Ninguno de los dos, esperaba que sus familias ya se conocieran cuando no habían mencionado al otro en alguna conversación.

\- Hola... Stan

\- Hey...

No sabían si decir: _"¡Ah, sí! Ya nos conocíamos... ¡Incluso nos acostamos un par de veces!"_ o ignorarse. Definitivamente, la segunda opción era la mejor.

Kyle se sentó, del mismo modo nervioso que el otro. Stan lo observó, admirando la elegancia con la que iba, la corbata que resaltaba con el color de sus ojos, su rizado pero arreglado cabello rojizo y la colonia que desprendía. Tenía unas enormes ganas de asaltar sus labios frente a los padres de ambos...

\- Por cierto - Habló Stan tomando su vaso de vidrio y llenándolo con el agua simple de la jarra con hielos de la mesa dirigiéndose a sus padres - ¿Cómo se enteraron de esto?

\- Pero sí tu nos dijiste - Explicó Sharon - Nos enviaste un mensaje.

Stan dejó el vaso y se apresuró a buscar en su celular algún indicio. En efecto, había un mensaje que les explicaba acerca del evento, ahora entendía por qué, hace una semana, Wendy había tardado tanto en tomar una simple foto con su móvil a una mariposa posada en la lámpara de su habitación..

Casi escupe su agua recién bebida, cuando alguien comienzas a rozarle la mano que se hallaba apoyada en su muslo izquierdo.

En lugar de alejar la mano de Kyle, terminó por enlazando sus meñiques, fingiendo poner atención en la charla de los adultos.

Finalmente, después de quince minutos en completo aburrimiento, el director de la escuela decidió hacer aparición.

El director políticamente correcto, algunos decían que era lo peor que le había pasado a la escuela y otros, que había sido lo mejor de la generación.

Sin soltar el meñique de Kyle, observó alrededor mientras el director daba un aburrido discurso y presentaba a la mesa de administrativos.

Alcanzó a notar donde estaba sentado Craig con semblante aburrido, junto a sus padres y su hermana menor, Tricia; En esa misma mesa, estaban Kenny y su hermana, Karen. Karen y Tricia parecían haber congeniado bien... Quizás, eran algo mayores que el hermano de Kyle.

El aburrido discurso duró demasiado para su gusto, entonces, Kyle había dominado el miedo y terminó por tomarle de la mano por debajo de la mesa, sólo así, ignoró el tiempo.

\- Y ahora, pasaremos a dar el reconocimiento a lo mejor de la generación. Todos son lo mejor, pero ellos, decidieron hacerse notar.

Aplaudieron.

\- Primero, pasaremos a darle un reconocimiento a los dos mejores promedios de la generación... Por favor, reciban a Wendy Testaburger y Kyle Broflovski por su limpio promedio de 9.9 y 10.

Stan casi se ahoga una vez más al escuchar el alto promedio de los dos amores de su vida, pero sobre todo, pensar que Kyle era el amor de su vida justamente.

Ambos se levantaron, recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de ovación, más que nada, de la madre de Kyle y el padre de Wendy.

Subieron a la tarima para saludar a los ocho miembros administrativos y al director y la sub directora llamada... _Mujer Fuerte_... Les hicieron entrega de sus reconocimientos en papel junto con un adorno de vidrio que llevaba sus nombres.

\- El micrófono es todo suyo, muchachos - Ofreció la mujer

\- Felicidades - Les dijo el hombre

Wendy, de manera nerviosa, aceptó el micrófono.

\- Hace cinco años, yo estaba muy preocupada porque la gente no me notara, entonces, el físico era lo importante gracias a una mujer que lucía como un hobbit y a todos los hombres atraía. Inclusive, ¡Mi novio!

No sólo la mirada de Wendy se posó en él, si no, la de los demás y se hundió en su asiento con vergüenza.

\- Pero, cuando vio lo mucho que me afectaba, me dio el valor para levantarme, diciendo que demostrara que el físico no era lo importante, que una persona era bella por dentro... - Sonrió - Y por ello, estoy aquí, demostrando que uno puede superarse a sí mismo y a las expectativas.

Suspiró.

\- Stan, aunque no estemos juntos... Gracias. Y sé, que ahora, le darás a otra persona tu apoyo como me lo diste a mí... Pero siempre tendrás el mío. De nuevo, gracias.

El resto habló enternecido, mientras Stan intentaba no llorar. Wendy le cedió el micrófono a Kyle con una sonrisa.

\- Todo tuyo, ahora, cuídala

Lo dijo de una manera, que Kyle sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, era como si aceptara su relación de manera formal.

\- Yo... Quiero agradecerme a mí mismo por perderme de tantas noches de fiesta por complacer a mi madre. Esto es mío para mí, de no ser por mí, sería un perdedor, soy lo mejor y estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Gracias.

\- ¡Who! - Le gritó Ike - ¡Ese es mi hermano!

Stan no pudo evitar reír, uniéndose al grito de Ike como un buen amigo. Kenny y Craig se unieron atrayendo a más de uno que se sentía identificado.

\- Gracias, Kyle, Wendy, ahora pasaremos al resto de alumnos.

Kyle volvió a su lugar, ignorando el rostro malhumorado que su madre le dada, agradeciendo a Ike por los ánimos.

\- Cerebrito - Se burló Stan en voz bajita, de modo que ambos pudieran oírlo, tomando el obsequio de Kyle para observarlo a detalle.

\- ¿Celoso, cariño? - Sonrió divertido

\- Sí, sí, mientras tú estudiabas, yo me la pasaba tristeando con los amigos en la casa de alguno de ellos o bebiendo... Muy celoso.

Le dio un golpecito en la pierna y Stan se quejó riendo.

\- Pero después, me tomé una vacaciones, las mejores de mí vida... Porque te conocí

\- Eso ha sido tan gay - Se burló desviando la mirada con bochorno

\- ¿No lo somos?

\- Pff... No

Ike y Shelly les miraron con rareza... Que cercanía tan extraña tenían.

\- Bien, ahora, démosle una felicitación a los mejores de la generación, pertenecientes al equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Craig Tucker y Kenneth McCormick, pero sobre todo, al capitán que hizo posible romper la maldición, Stanley Marsh.

Las personas les aplaudieron y él se levantó de manera repentina y susto llamando la atención de los presentes en la mesa, Kyle se rió y Stan frunció el ceño caminando hacia la tarima.

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo! - Ovacionaron Randy y Thomas Tucker

\- ¡Ese es mi hermano! - Gritó Karen con emoción.

Recibió su "diploma" - _Siendo más que nada, un papel en blanco que funcionaba como título pues aún no terminaba el semestre_ \- de manos del primer miembro administrativo, pasando al resto, saludándolos con la mano y un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado con un ligero gracias. Kenny y Craig se posaron a su lado, Kenny, mostrando su obsequio de mármol hacia Karen.

Decidieron cederle a él el micrófono y terminó casi tirándolo de los nervios.

\- No sé qué decir, de verdad... Digo, ni siquiera sé de qué jodida maldición hablan como para celebrar nuestro triunfo de hace dos años - Suspiró - Pero así como Wendy me agradeció, yo le agradezco a ella por ser mí principal motivo desde mí incursión al equipo. Ella me alentó y, aunque después las cosas se desmoronaran, no dejó de ser mí motivo para levantarme.

Wendy le sonrió desde su lugar, enternecida a sus palabras. Stan miró el micrófono en sus manos, durando en silencio un rato. Ya no sabía qué decir o cómo continuar, estaba más que nervioso. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en su mesa y sus labios se abrieron por inercia.

\- No sé si la persona que mencionaste, me dé el mismo apoyo que me diste, me das y seguirás dándome... Pero... - Tomó aire - Quiero que lo haga, como ella misma... No como la persona que muestra al resto, la persona que me hace dudar y dar malestar...

Silencio.

\- Porque, una relación se basa en la confianza, ¿No? ¿Por qué con ella, muestra lo que yo tanto deseo ver? - Apretó el micrófono - Si ese es el apoyo que desea dar, no será recibido de la misma manera ni recibirá uno parecido. ¿Qué gana con eso?

\- Marsh... - Alguien lo nombra

\- Estoy harto de escuchar que "Es una buena persona", cuando ni siquiera yo he visto que tan buena sea. Esconderse detrás de un alias no es una manera de buscar el perdón de los errores.

\- Muchacho... - Le dice alguien más

\- Pienso tanto en ello, que me molesta e hice que me echaran del equipo por eso, cuando el torneo al que tanto deseaba participar está por llegar. Y yo... Esto no va a llegar a ningún lado así.

\- Stan.

Alzó la mirada, hallando la de los presentes, confundidos a más no poder. Entrega el micrófono a Kenny con una disculpa y baja rápidamente de la tarima sin ir a su mesa, al contrario, saliendo del lugar a paso veloz.

Hace unos minutos, estaba felizmente bromeando y pasándola bien con Kyle, jugando a escondidas de su familia, pero ahora, huía de la vergüenza que provocó. Su subconsciente le había traicionado, revelando todo lo que le molestaba y se había dado la tarea de ignorar.

Cuando creía que todo iba bien, surgían nuevamente las dudas. Odiaba que su "relación" se llevara en incomodidades y dudas, no tenía sentido mantener algo de esa manera. Sólo a él parecía molestarle, Kyle estaba bien así.

Era el hecho de que Kyle siempre de mostrar como el chico de Jersey cuando a Heidi le mostraba el verdadero Kyle, le molestaba como llevaban esa relación... Quizás, porque él no la llevaba más bien. Explotó.

\- No sabía que tenías tantos complejos

Saltó en su lugar, intentando evitar la mirada de su padre, optando por esconder la entre sus rodillas, sentado en la banqueta a las afueras del jardín. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró afuera?

\- No los tengo - Susurró

\- Kyle no confesó todo... Tampoco sabía que eras gay

Oh, mierda.

\- No lo soy - Negó con la voz apagada

\- Tranquilo, hijo - Le sonrió sentándose a su lado - Tienes todo mi apoyo. Me di cuenta, hace tiempo, que los tiempos cambian y hay que cambiar con ellos.

Finalmente levantó la mirada para cuestionar su actitud. Cuando era niño, Randy le habría echado de casa por tener esos gustos, ahora, le apoyaba. Era como... Si se hubiera unido a una secta de miembros políticamente correctos... Una que lideraría su director.

\- No dudo que sea molesto que alguien más ya haya tocado a tu pareja antes que tú.

\- Eso no me molesta - Suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz

\- Sólo quería ponerte a prueba. - Rió - Escucha, las relaciones no se basan en quien domina a quien, si no, en que la dominan los dos.

-...

\- ¿Te confieso algo? Una vez, tu madre se peleó con una mujer de Jersey

\- Ya lo sé, nos lo contaron

\- Pero era una mujer que me acosaba - Siguió - Tu madre finalmente le puso un alto, ¿Y sabes qué? No me sentí menos hombre, al contrario, me alegra saber que mi esposa es de temer y que le importo.

Le miró de reojo, incrédulo de sus palabras.

\- Quizás los hombres somos quienes llevan los pantalones en la relación, pero también, somos criaturas que requieren protección de vez en cuando - Le abrazó por el hombro - Nada te hacen menos hombre, solamente, no aceptar las cosas como son.

Observó el suelo, como si hallara ahí sus respuestas. Su padre tenía razón, estaba molesto porque así fueron las cosas en su anterior relación, pero el tiempo cambia y premia.

Pero...

\- Lo único que me molesta es... ¿Por qué Heidi tiene acceso a lo que yo no? - Desvió su mirada molesto

\- No apresures las cosas, no las exijas. Todo a su tiempo, ya conocerás la respuesta.

Randy le pidió entrar y él se quedó afuera un rato más, pensando en sus palabras. Tenía toda la razón, y él, estaba siendo tan injusto...

Volvió al jardín, cuando todos ya estaban deleitando su comida, se sentó en su lugar designado, volviendo pesado el ambiente generado por su discurso pasado; Un mesero le llevó su platillo y él decidió concentrarse en la comida, ignorando al pelirrojo y su propia familia que charlaba con la otra como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta la conclusión del evento, despidiéndose de sus amigos y llevando a su familia al hotel donde se estaban quedando. Una vez más, el ambiente era pesado, pero fácilmente accesible al cambio.

A la mañana siguiente, despidió a sus padres en el aeropuerto, pues ellos iban camino a Kansas una vez más, sin querer hacer turismo por la ciudad el mismo domingo – _Sobre todo Shelly, pues ella deseaba volver a casa_ \- Sus padres le animaron, no estaban enojados o algo por el estilo, solamente tristes por no tener la confianza de su hijo para recibir la noticia.

\- No es que no les tenga confianza... Tenía mis dudas

Las tenía.

Vuelve a su departamento, hallando a Kyle en el hogar, pero también, a su familia con ellos. Se puso nervioso a más no poder, no sabía si saludarles después de su discurso tan vergonzoso, o pasarse directamente a su habitación de manera silenciosa.

\- Hey, Stan. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? - Preguntó Ike

Mierda, lo encontraron.

\- B-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer - Intentó excusarse

\- Almorzar con la familia no te hará daño - Le sonrió Gerald

Kyle les había terminado de servir sus platos, finalmente, mirándole para obtener su respuesta y desviar rápidamente la vista. Stan tragó, buscando la autorización de la señora Broflovski, se veía molesta, pero al menos, se veía accesible.

\- S-Sólo un rato...

Se había negado a almorzar, solamente sentándose con ellos a tomar café.

\- Entonces, Stanley - Le dijo Sheila asustándole de paso - Vaya discurso el de anoche.

\- Sí... - Rió nervioso - Estaba nervioso...

\- ¿Ustedes terminaron entonces? - Preguntó Ike - Ayer no se hablaron en toda la noche.

Se enviaron una mirada confundida, sin saber que responder, escondiéndose detrás de sus respectivas tazas de café.

\- De ser así, está bien - Declaró Sheila comiendo de su plato de sopa fría - No habría futuro en una relación donde uno de ellos no confíe en las acciones del otro, ¿Verdad?

Stanley respondería algo a su indirecta, hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- Y sobre todo, si el otro sigue ocultándose, negándose a mostrar el verdadero rostro.

Kyle se removió incómodo.

\- Pero, si ambos no están de acuerdo, no hay nada qué salvar. Oh, bueno. Ike, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Kyle tus clases en Canadá?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Definitivamente, el nivel educativo es mejor!

Pero Stan apenas estaba poniendo la debida atención, estaba altamente frustrado en la conversación con su padre la noche anterior y las indirectas de la señora Broflovski.

Quería... ¿Qué quería?

Quería estar con Kyle, definitivamente era eso... Pero odiaba, le molestaba, tener que aguantarse ver como otros podían ver al Kyle que él tanto deseaba.

Había aprendido a tolerar las "defensas" del pelirrojo. Y su padre tenía razón, eso no lo haría menos hombre, fue ridículo pensarlo...

Más bien... Quería... Darle una oportunidad a eso. ¡Ahí tenía una respuesta! Solamente necesitaba saber, que no era el único en la situación, quizás, hasta Craig dejaba que Tweek le defendiera un par de veces - _Sabía que Tweek practicó boxeo un tiempo_ \- y seguía siendo él mismo.

\- Kyle - Interrumpió la conversación, levantándose de paso - ¿Podemos hablar?

Kyle miró a sus padres y ellos accedieron, finalmente se levantó y caminó detrás de Stan hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y Broflovski se sentó en la cama esperando el inicio de la conversación después de un eterno minuto lleno de silencio.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, no estamos de acuerdo, no hay nada qué salvar - Comenzó a explicar

Era... Eso

\- Puedo tolerar mis complejos, solamente para que esto funcione, pero... Me rendí - Suspiró bajando la mirada - Ayer, mi subconsciente dijo lo que estuve aguantando, y tengo razón

\- ¿La tienes?

\- Yo... Entiendo que aún quieras a Heidi, y que quieras estar con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Respondió levantándose e interrumpiendo - Ya superé a Heidi.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! - Alzó la voz - Lo que no puedo tolerar, es que sea yo, el que tenga que ver al Kyle que tanto me incómoda y molesta. ¿Por qué ella ve al Kyle que tanto deseo ver?

No supo qué responder.

\- Si las cosas van a seguir, no tiene sentido molestarse. Yo puedo superar mis complejos y miedos, ¿Pero tú?

Kyle retrocedió hasta la cama sin poder explicarse porque... Tenía razón... No se había dado cuenta de que Stan difícilmente estaba poniendo de su parte, pero él, seguía manteniéndose detrás de Kyley-B. Y no se había dado cuenta, pero Stan se había cansado de esperar.

\- Lo siento.

Antes de que Stan saliera por la puerta, Kyle le sujetó del brazo.

\- ¡Dame una última oportunidad! Por favor... Lo que te dije el viernes en la tarde no era mentira. Stan... Por favor, sólo una última...

* * *

 ** _*Junio*_**

Se mordió el pulgar derecho sin hacerse daño, esperando ferviente el anuncio de su nombre hacia la mesa del temible maestro; Pegó un salto cuando finalmente, el maestro le llamó, salió de la prisión de su pupitre y se acercó veloz hasta su posición. El mal rostro del hombre adulto, le hizo tragar con miedo, se quitó los lentes con semblante decepcionado y Stan temió.

\- Por poco te veo en regularización.

Entonces le entregó su examen, observando la calificación en la esquina superior derecha y gritó de emoción. Tenía 83 preguntas de las 100 cuestiones y para pasar, tenía que sacar 75 o más... Lo logró.

¡Lo logró!

El apoyo de Butters - _En métodos de estudio_ \- y de Red _-En cuestiones de tema_ \- le había ayudado a pasar.

\- Puedes irte.

Regresó por sus cosas y salió disparado de su salón de clase. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Había pasado todas sus materias sin excepción!

El ámbito de estudiantil... ¡Superado!

Fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento a ver a sus amigos entrenar para el torneo que comenzaría en tres días, alegre de verles sufrir.

\- ¡Ya basta! Dan vergüenza. ¡Echarán a perder el esfuerzo de Marsh!

Stan se carcajeó como en todos los entrenamientos que presenciaba casi todos los días, llamando la atención y molestia de sus amigos.

\- Váyanse a duchar... Y olvídense de la victoria de este año

Stan silbó con burla, mirándolos desfilar con decepción hacia las duchas, Craig le mostró el dedo de en medio, lo que hizo reírse una última vez, incluso más alto.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? - Preguntó Kenny sentándose con él en las gradas

\- Me gusta verles sufrir - Respondió - Y pasé mi examen de Patología

\- Lo sabía, eso es grandioso - Le felicitó con un golpecito en el hombro

\- Lo sé, ya puedo irme de putas contigo - Rió - Al rato, iré a agradecerle a Butters su ayuda

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kyle?

¿Cómo iban?

Había cancelado su viaje a South Park de Mayo por sus estudios, pero sobre todo, porque no estaba aún feliz por "su relación fallida" con Kyle. Decidió darle la última oportunidad, la de demostrar que él también podía dar su granito de arena... Queriendo darle lo que tanto quería.

Poco a poco, Kyley-B iba siendo desplazado.

No lo mostraba como Stan deseaba, pero era algo, una mejoría en todo un mes.

\- Vamos bien... No puedo decir que ha cambiado, pero tampoco puedo negar su esfuerzo por hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú esfuerzo? ¿Has hecho mejoría?

\- Sí, eso sí

\- ¿Y han intentado...? _Eso_... Intimidad.

\- No - Respondió sencillo - No desde esa charla. Antes de intentarlo, quiere mejorar y a mí me gusta que piense así. Al fin, pone de su parte. Ya no me estreso yo solo.

\- Me alegro que todo vaya mejor para ti. Ya merecías un descanso.

\- Tal vez...

Le abrazó por el hombro y Stan se alejó fingiendo asco.

\- Apestas, lárgate a las duchas.

\- Que malo de tu parte - Suspiró dramático y se levantó - Entonces nos vemos al rato

\- Adiós.

Se quedó en el campo, sentado en las gradas un poco más. Disfrutando la soledad y silencio del lugar, con el fresco aire a disfrutar. Gracias al vacío, saltó y gritó alegrado de haber pasado su horrible materia.

* * *

\- ¡Por favor!

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un grito lastimero proveniente del piso donde llevaba un par de meses viviendo, hallando con sorpresa, a Cartman arrodillado frente a una Heidi indecisa y un Kyle recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Eric, basta.

\- ¡No, hasta que me perdones!

Los vecinos comenzaban a salir a observar el llanto implorante del jovencito arrodillado, él sonrió nervioso disculpándose con el resto de inquilinos. La anciana que vivía a su lado, se rió diciéndole a Stan que tenía algunas frutas sobrantes y que si él y _su novio_ las querrían, tras aceptarlas, regresó al interior de su hogar.

\- Eric…

Cartman estaba, literalmente, besándole los pies, rogándole un perdón.

\- ¡Heidi! – Le llamó – Yo te amo

Heidi se giró a ver a Kyle, quien se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no se metería en la situación, en cuanto vio a Stan por el pasillo, fue a darle el encuentro.

\- ¡Pero mira lo que me has hecho! – Le enfrentó - ¡Tuve que comprarme ropa nueva, disculparme con mucha gente! ¡Perdí amistades por ti!

\- P-Pero…

\- Se acabó, Eric… No puedo volver contigo.

Cartman se abrazó al pie de Heidi, impidiéndole seguir, Kyle desvió la mirada escondiéndola en el hombro de Stan, como si fuese el acto más horrible y humillante de todos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No soy nada sin ti! – Lloró aún más - ¡Te amo, Heidi!

Heidi titubeó.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Pidió - ¡Di lo que quieras, y lo haré!

\- Así no funcionan las cosas

Se sorbió la nariz y se levantó corriendo hacia Stan.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Le devolveré su habitación al hipie! ¡Es más, ahora es suyo!

Heidi negó y Cartman se movió hacia Kyle, arrodillándose una vez más.

\- ¡Kyle, perdóname!

Vaya, eso sí no lo vio venir.

\- ¡Me comporté mal contigo! ¡Te traté mal a ti a David! ¡Eso no lo hace un amigo!

\- No somos amigos – Frunció el ceño

\- ¡Somos mejores amigos! – Rió nervioso – Lamento haberte tratado mal, por mi culpa, te volviste un vándalo sin mejores cosas que hacer, que humillarte en bares.

Kyle sabía, que no lo decía de buena fe.

\- Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero… ¡Perdóname! ¡No tienes que fingir ser Kyley-B, porque no te volveré a molestar! ¡Vuelve a ser el buen Kyle!

No supo qué responder.

\- Esta vez haré las cosas bien, sólo si me das una oportunidad… ¡Heidi!

Heidi miró a Kyle pidiendo consejos, él se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su mirada hacia Stan… y asintió, Heidi entonces se puso de cuclillas, limpiándole las lágrimas a Cartman.

\- Todo lo que hiciste, estuvo mal… Y todos merecemos segundas oportunidades – Le sonrió – Pero, vas a tener que arreglar todo lo que hiciste.

Cartman le abrazó.

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Seré un hombre nuevo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Ella le acarició el cabello, porque no lo negaba, también lo extrañaba. Kyle y Stan los dejaron contentarse en el pasillo del piso de cinco departamentos, con el resto de vecinos entrando de nuevo a sus hogares.

Quizás Heidi no debía darle una última oportunidad, pero Cartman la merecía para arreglar sus errores, así como Stan le dio una última a él…

Ahora que Eric se había disculpado con él, no va a desmentir nada, se sentía más libre.

\- Aprobé mi examen de patología – Declaró Stan arrojando su mochila al sofá para luego hacerlo con él - ¡Soy asombroso!

\- ¿Salimos a cenar? Yo invito

\- Acepto tu propuesta

Stan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con alivio, de pronto, sintió unas manos en sus mejillas y al abrir sus párpados, se encontró con los orbes de Kyle y su sonrisa.

\- Te amo… - Volvió a repetir

Stan tragó, alejando sus manos e incorporándose.

\- Yo… - Titubeó

\- Tranquilo – Le sonrió – No tienes qué decirlo, ¿Está bien? Voy por mi billetera y vamos a cenar a donde tú quieras.

Stan sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas arder, el estómago a revolverse y su garganta cerrarse. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Finalmente, no le quedaba más opción que despedir al equipo de Fútbol a las afueras de la universidad una semana después, a las cinco de la mañana, con el frío pegándoles en los brazos y rostro, y la oscuridad en su punto.

\- Les irá bien – Alentó Stan – Son un asco, pero les irá bien

\- Que gran apoyo – Gruñó Craig

Bebe abrazó a Clyde y le dio un largo beso de despedida y suerte, mientras Wendy grababa la acción a petición de la rubia; Token, quien se había unido a su grupo desde la fiesta de bienvenida, también se hallaba con ellos para despedir a Craig y Clyde… A Craig le faltaba tanto Tweek. Pero, ¡Hey! Harían una parada en Colorado como todos los años, podría ir a hacerle una visita en la noche.

Kyle estaba a lado de Stan, tomando su mano y Stan había correspondido a su acto, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Dice el entrenador que, si alguno de nosotros falla, te llamará – Dice Kenny colocándose el gorro de su abrigo naranja sin cubrirse la boca como solía hacer - ¿Acudirás?

\- Depende de dónde sea – Declaró – No iré al otro lado del país

\- Iremos a jugar primero contra el segundo lugar del año pasado, _Virginia_

\- Está lejos, pero si me necesitan, iré – Sonrió

\- ¿Qué harán sin mi maravillosa presencia? – Preguntó

\- Iremos a South Park este fin de semana – Explicó Kyle mirando a su novio con una sonrisa – Hay que aprovechar que el restaurante no abrirá

\- ¿El restaurante? – Kenny luce sorprendido y mira a Stan - ¿Lo sabe?

\- Ayer lo supo… - Suspiró negando – Gary me habló y Kyle contestó porque me estaba bañando. ¡Casi le grita! Le dijo que no se volviera a acercar a su hombre porque era de Jersey y que no iba a responder por lo que su banda de maleantes pudiera ocasionar.

Kyle soltó su mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- No seas mentiroso. Gary y yo tuvimos buena química, pero tal vez, debería hacer pública esa amenaza - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensante - Sospechosamente, sabe mucho de ti

\- No empieces

\- ¡Tú empezaste!

Kenny los vio discutir, pero no como una pareja de verdad molesta, si no, como buenos amigos que compartían más que momentos amistosos; Vio a Stan sonreír plenamente y a Kyle, mostrarse como verdaderamente lo era, sin esas pintas exóticas y modos de hablar tan altaneros. Estaba feliz por ambos, habían encontrado finalmente su otra mitad, y era momento de que él encontrara la suya.

\- ¡McCormick, Donovan! ¡Suban ya o los dejaremos!

Lástima que el entrenador tuviera que arruinar el momento. Clyde se despidió de Bebe de manera dramática y ella de igual manera, agitando un pañuelito blanco mientras subía al autobús.

\- Bueno, chicos... ¡Usen protección! - Kenny les guiñó un ojo - No quiero ser tío siendo muy joven. Todavía tengo que cuidar a Karen.

\- Muy gracioso - Stan rodó los ojos y Kyle se apretó el puente de la nariz

Kenny notó el gesto del pelirrojo y rió.

\- ¡Nos vemos en un par de mes!

Los despidieron con la mano, mirando como el autobús se alejaba poco a poco hasta perderse a través de una esquina.

\- ¡Wendy! ¿Puedo ir a terminar de dormir en tu departamento? ¡Me sentiré sola sin Clyde!

\- Está bien - Rió

Token, incluidas las chicas, se despidieron de la pareja para ir a retomar su siesta o comenzar sus actividades del día viernes, mientras ellos se quedaban un rato más.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Kyle - ¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco más, o nos vamos a South Park de una vez?

\- Es jueves, ¿No tienes clases mañana?

\- Ya me dieron mi premio de mejor promedio, ¿No podríamos ignorar la escuela un rato?

\- ¿Y tus entrenamientos de baloncesto?

\- No son tan idiotas como el equipo de fútbol como para no saber qué hacer sin la ausencia del capitán

\- ¡Oye! No ofendas a mis idiotas

Kyle se carcajeó sin poder contenerse y Stan no pudo evitar reír aunque sea un poco, tomando la idea de Kyle como muy buena.

\- Sólo debemos pasar por nuestras ccosas - Dice Stan caminando hacia donde estacionó el auto

\- O, podemos irnos así y disfrutar la aventura de la carretera - Kyle le quita las llaves - ¿Qué dices? Somos muy jóvenes para hacer planes.

Stan negó, pero soltando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué los de Jersey son así? - Se apretó el puente de la nariz - Vamos a morir en la carretera

\- Bien, sacamos algo de dinero y nos vamos, ¿Te parece?

Kyle era necio, no iba a cambiarle la idea si era lo que quería, admitía que era bastante llamativa un viaje por la carretea a un destino, pero fingir que no lo tenían.

\- Sacamos algo de dinero y nos vamos

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Marsh sintió el rostro ligero, notando la sonrisa verdaderamente honesta que se le había formado al ver a Kyle tan alegre de emprender un viaje sin planes, justo como él lo decía.

\- ¿Qué hay del departamento? - Cuestionó mientras ambos se ponían sus cinturones de seguridad

\- Rebecca tiene una copia, así que le pediré que se asegure de que está todo ahí. - Respondió usando su celular para poner el mapa

\- ¿Y Heidi? - Siguió mientras revisaba su cartera

\- Ya le dije que no nos moleste el fin de semana - Explicó moviendo el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Y el Kyle de Jersey?

Kyle silenció y sonrió cuando Stan encendió el auto.

\- Enterrado muy profundamente.

Y el viaje tan repentino comienza, con los estómagos vacíos que se llenan en una parada en otra ciudad, con los suministros que compran en una tienda con gasolinería en medio de la carretera, con las llamadas de sus amigos que preguntan a dónde repentinamente se han ido y sin avisar, con Kyle avisandole a sus padres que iría de visita con la compañía de un amigo, y sobre todo, con Stan diciéndole a sus padres por medio de una llamada, que volvería a casa después de años de exilio.

En medio de la carretera, ambos ponen sus listas de canciones preferidas, atinando casi a todas como favoritas del contrario, Stan se pone sus lentes anti reflejantes mientras Kyle le pasa de las frituras que compraron una parada al igual que la bebida.

Después de hora y media, Kyle se queda dormido y Stan hace una parada a la orilla de la carretera pues prefiere tomar aire antes de que el pelirrojo le contagie el sueño.

Se apoya en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás, y ver lo bonito que Kyle dormía y allí estaba el que tanto deseaba ver. Se estaba acostumbrado al jerseniano, pero nada era comparado al Kyle con el que podía disfrutar de un buen momento juntos, sin tener sus deseos lascivos, fiestas y desconocidos rodeándole; Estaba ansioso por llegar a South Park, ver a Tweek y su ciudad, su vieja casa y su mejor amigo, Sparky.

Siguió entonces el camino, despertando a Kyle - _Aunque deseara dejarlo dormir_ \- por la desviación que se presentaba hacia Colorado. Cambian de lugares y es el momento de Stan para aprovechar y dormir; Broflovski no despega su mirada del camino, pero sonríe cuando se da cuenta de quién es la persona con la que comienza a compartir vida.

 _"¿Sabes, Tweek? Algún día, encontraré a ese Stan y lo traeré a South Park. ¡Verá que la gente y ciudad no es tan mala!"_

Y lo hizo, aunque fuera más difícil de lo planeado, aunque haya olvidado sus propósitos en algún momento, lo hizo como se lo prometió a Tweek y al propio Sparky... Apostaba a que ahora estaba feliz de tener a su amo de vuelta.

¿Qué sería de ellos después? No estaba seguro. Sabía que Stan terminaría siendo llamado por su entrenador y le daría a la escuela una tercera copa de fútbol, Heidi y Cartman seguirían discutiendo, o quizás no... Quizás sus padres terminarían vendiéndole la casa a los Marsh y encontrarían otra ahí mismo o terminarían mudándose una tercera vez. Tal vez, ya no volvería a ver a Rebecca y Mark, quizás David pondría el negociode sus padres en la zona rica de la ciudad, a lo mejor, nunca más sabría de Gary como lo hizo con Leslie... Quizás, los amigos de Stan se reunirían cientos de veces para hablar del futuro. Era posible que Craig y Tweek terminaran casándose y adoptando algún infante, o que Clyde y Bebe se muden juntos, que Kenny sea un excelente y rico profesionista gracias a Karen, o que Wendy viaje a Washington y se haga famosa por su deseo a la protección de los derechos y justicia...

El destino era incierto.

Lo que estaba seguro, es que Stan volvería a South Park después de esa visita, y se quedaría para hacer un mejor cambio en el lugar, y él, se estaría con él.

Quizás, termine poniendo una clínica veterinaria en honor a Sparky, o se mude a San Diego para seguir trabajando en el zoológico, o termine yendo al camino de la música. Sea lo que fueses, él estaría con él, apoyando cada camino, esta vez, como el verdadero Kyle.

\- ¡Estoy despierto! - Stan exclamó

Kyle había regresado de la tienda en la última parada hacia su camino a South Park, observando el rostro confundido de Stan.

\- Eso vi - Rió

Stan bostezó, saliendo del auto para estirar las piernas al mismo tiempo que Kyle le estiraba una lata de refresco frío. Se apoyó a su lado en la puerta, en un cómodo silencio.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - Preguntó

\- No más de una hora. Estamos muy cerca

Y él se sentía emocionado, estaba muy emocionado realmente... Estaba muy feliz.

\- Kyle...

El pelirrojo se giró hacia él, confundido al tono de su voz con el que lo llamó.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo... Muchas veces, fui malo, te traté mal, y te ignoraba - Desvió la mirada - Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó en mi infancia, en South Park y te traté de la mierda.

\- Bueno, yo también me lo merezco - Rió - No fui muy bueno después de que nos conocimos... Y no lo hicimos como un par de personas lo haría

\- No - También rió con vergüenza - Pero no es excusa.

\- Tal vez, pero creo que deberíamos dejar esa conversación lejos ya. Comencemos una nueva, ¿Te parece? Como... ¡Ah! ¿Qué vamos a hacer llegando allá?

\- Te aseguro que dormir

Era una respuesa aceptable. Kyle se giró hacia la puerta dispuesto a continuar con el rodaje, pero Stan le sujetó del brazo para obligar a mirarle, y pronunció las palabras mágicas antes de besarle.

\- Ahora, estoy seguro que te amo.

* * *

\- Oye, oye.

Kyle miró la calle largamente antes de verle, estaba poniendo atención a la desviación hacia su ciudad, por lo que, al encontrarla y tomarla, le dio toda su atención.

\- Acabas de decir que querías demostrar que los de Jersey no eran malos y que querías a South Park desde hace mucho... pero hemos cruzado un largo camino cuando pudiste decirme desde el principio que vivías en mi casa y presentarse sin ser un vándalo, ¿Por qué?

Broflovski se encogió de hombros.

\- Es una cosa de Jersey... Nos gusta hacer todo más difícil, como un reto.

Marsh se apretó el tabique, incrédulo de toda la historia.

\- Ahí está - Sonrió Kyle mostrándole el letrero - South Park...

Stan volvía a casa...

* * *

 _ **No manches, mi primera historia larga dentro de este fandom n Dios, no sé qué decir... De verdad. Estoy tan feliz... Y es que, yo le había perdido la fe a este fic un par de capítulos atrás, pero ustedes me lo devolvieron. No sé cómo agradecerle el apoyo a todos y cada uno, de verdad, quisiera hacerlo de alguna manera. Me motivaba leer sus reviews con lo que les gustaba del capítulo, todo su apoyo y me gustaría seguir viéndoles en futuros proyectos de este tipo... O sea, fics largos -O long fics-.**_

 _ **No metí a muchos personajes como debía ser -Véase, Tweek, Token, Butters- porque todos y cada uno ya tenían designado sus papeles, fueran largos o no. Quizás, haga más adelante un one-shot explicando más a fondo, el final del resto de personajes o el de los protagonistas, solamente si sientes que está muy seco -A mí no me molestaría-**_

 _ **Ya tengo un siguiente proyecto -Mi mente, es de esas que despiertan en medio de la noche por una idea- y está ubicada en un ambiente futurista. Pero, tengo dos proyectos de ese tipo. Uno apocalíptico - Tipo, viajes al pasado y menciones de una segunda generación, algo como terminator- o uno más suave -Algo ambientado en 25 años adelante, sin tanto desmadre-, ¿O les gustaría ver ambos? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Sirvo para dar otro proyecto, esta vez, más grande?**_

 _ **En serio, de verdad, que estoy enormemente agradecida con todos ustedes. Leerlos es una enorme motivación y, espero seguir leyéndolos después.**_

 _ **¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Kyle sólo reía divertido a la manera en la que Stan saltaba en el asiento del copiloto con la emoción y alegría de un niño pequeño. Apenas se estacionó, Marsh salió del auto para poder admirar con mejor detenimiento el escenario frente a él; Sus labios se entreabrieron con incredulidad, sus ojos se pasearon de arriba hacia abajo y su corazón latió tan fuerte que podía escucharlo.

Su casa de dos pisos se mantenía de pie desde el momento en que la dejó, con un color diferente, pero sentía la melancolía con sólo verla.

Kyle apareció a su lado, mostrándole las llaves del hogar.

\- ¿Entramos?

Stan asintió frenético, desesperado mientras veía al pelirrojo meter la llave en la cerradura. Cuando Kyle empujó la puerta y entró, Stan le siguió con duda, observando el suelo y sintiéndose diferente, como si su propia casa fuera a comérselo por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo.

Dio un paso y al no ser tragado, levantó la mirada.

A pesar de que los muebles fueron cambiados de lugar en toda la casa, podía sentir los cientos de recuerdos con tan sólo desviar la mirada hacia un punto. Donde se hallaba el sofá, podía recordar las veces en que él, su padre y su abuelo, se reunían para ver los partidos de los domingos de algún deporte, o el comedor donde se reunían los cinco para platicar y comer...

¡Incluso el pie de la escalera! Donde pasaba las tardes con Tweek platicando sobre cómo echarían a la gente de Jersey y regresarían sus amigos.

Tanto recuerdos... Cada parte de la casa le decía: _Bienvenido, Stan._

\- Stan... -Lo llamó Kyle

Caminó a donde estaba, cruzando la cocina para ir hacia el patio trasero. Stan adelantó el paso para ir hasta su posición, el pelirrojo le hizo un ademán hacia la puerta y el pelinegro salió de la puerta. Los cambios en el patio trasero le importaban menos, lo que le llamaba la atención, era una pequeña tumba adornada cerca del árbol más grande.

Se acercó, apoyándose en sus rodillas para leer lo que se hallaba en un pedazo de madera.

 _"Sparky._

 _Mejor mascota. Mejor amigo"_

Alzó la mirada, notando como Kyle traía unas cuantas flores arrancadas del mismo jardín, poniéndolas en un florero limpio enterrado a lado de la madera.

\- Tweek me dijo que Sparky era muy importante para ti - Explicó apoyándose de cuclillas a su lado - Ike y yo hemos estado procurando que esté bien. Sabíamos que algún día, el niño que vivía aquí, volvería.

-...

\- Te tomó quince años - Suspiró

Stan se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer hacia su barbilla, pero no podía evitarlo, por lo que terminó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, llorando como el niño pequeño que abandonó su hogar y que no demostró su dolor hasta años después. Kyle se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Stan se desahogara.

Llevó tantos años aguantando sus lágrimas, tantos años esperando volver y enfrentar su pasado. Sus lágrimas fueron absorbidas por la tierra, simbolizando su dolor, mientras hipaba todos los gritos y quejas que silenció para no molestar a sus padres...

Kyle le tocó el hombro cuando Stan se hallaba más tranquilo.

\- Lo siento...

\- Está bien

Se sentaron debajo del árbol grande, disfrutando del silencio y la sombra.

\- A pesar de que nos mudamos a la fuerza, no podía quejarme. Mis padres ya estaban sufriendo mucho para sumarle nuestras quejas. Fingía que todo estaba bien - Suspiró - Pero no lo estaba. La vida en Kansas no era mala, pero no era igual, tuve muchas ganas de llorar, de gritarles a mis padres, pero no lo hice...

-...

\- Tampoco, tuve mucho su apoyo... - Recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas - Me junté con gente mala, gente que me hizo probar la bebida y casi las drogas. Pude controlar mi adicción al alcohol, hasta la Universidad, donde estuve tan mal, que fui a rehabilitación.

\- Ahora sé que no eres el príncipe que siempre vi en el canal de la escuela - Rió nervioso desviando su mirada - Me di cuenta cuando Kenny habló conmigo después de irte a San Diego... Golpea duro.

\- Oh sí, no te lo niego.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Stan se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Y tus padres? - Cuestionó.

\- Se fueron el fin de semana a New Jersey - Se carcajeó cuando vio el rostro pálido de Stan

\- No le veo lo divertido

\- Yo sí… - Suspiró - En realidad no. Mi hermano se gradúa de la preparatoria el lunes, así que se fueron a Canadá con él

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? - Stan preguntó sorprendido - ¿No te hubiera gustado verle celebrar?

\- Es un paso más - Se encogió de hombros - Quiero estar ahí cuando reciba su título Universitario.

\- Que buen hermano mayor - Sonrió - ¿Qué harás después de la graduación?

\- Ya nos graduamos. ¿Recuerdas? Diste un discurso muy revelador

Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz, avergonzado por el acto que demostró en dicha celebración tan seca y que se perdió por un largo rato, nunca pararían de recordárselo…

\- Tranquilo, sé a qué te refieres. Aún no lo sé - Confesó - Quizás volver a South Park, darme una temporada, disfrutar de lo que me perdí estudiando duro y siendo Kyley-B... No sé...

Stan tomó aire.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás a Kansas?

Pero negó.

\- Volveré a mi hogar y disfrutaré de los años perdidos...

* * *

\- ¡Tweek!

Tweek bajó la bandeja de café para dejarla en la barra y saludar a Kyle – _Pues reconocía su voz a la perfección_ -, abriendo la boca con sorpresa tras divisar al acompañante de su amigo.

\- ¡Tweek!

Stan corrió hacia el joven rubio de cabello alborotado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, de manera cariñosa y hasta melancólica. Tal vez ya se habían visto durante la celebración a los de primer año, pero estaba tan concentrado en su situación con Kyle, que apenas había disfrutado de su presencia. – _Además, de que él y Craig se habían perdido por la ciudad al día siguiente-_

\- ¡S-Stan!

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo – Sonrió emocionado – Sé que ya nos vimos, pero ni siquiera te saludé como debería.

A Tweek le dio un pequeño ataque de tics en el ojo cuando Stan le revolvió el cabello diciendo que siempre le había gustado la forma y color que tenía; Kyle simplemente miró con una sonrisa en un intento calmarse sin verse tan alterado… Por dentro, se moría porque Stan jamás le trató así. Tweek notó el gesto del pelirrojo y se alejó para no provocar algo peor que una escena de celos, pero, Kyle no era así, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Tweek

\- Kyle me trajo para ver lo cambiado que está la ciudad – Explicó – Y no fue un error haber venido.

Kyle se acercó a la barra de pedidos mientras Stan y Tweek iban hacia una mesa aprovechando el descanso del rubio – _Habían visitado el café justamente a esa hora de la tarde y casi noche para verlo_ -, Stan entonces comenzó a relatarle lo que vivió cuando se mudó, lejos de Colorado, en un estado completamente diferente al suyo.

Tweek escuchó con atención, manteniendo su propia serenidad para poder escuchar al otro.

Se maravilla cuando Stan le contaba – _Con la misma intensidad_ \- de los lugares que se encontraba a lo largo de su viaje.

Kyle volvió y se sentó con Stan, estirándole un vaso de café frío sin interrumpir su plática y que el otro aceptó sin necesidad de hablar, para luego, concentrarse en su charla dando sus comentarios de ser posible y necesarios.

\- Al menos te ha ido bien – Sonrió el rubio

Casi bien, estaba omitiéndole cosas que pudiesen preocuparle.

\- ¿A ti no? – Preguntó Stan

\- No mucho – Sonrió nervioso – Cuando te fuiste, me molestaban mucho

\- Por eso te metiste a boxeo, ¿No? – Continuó – Craig me lo dijo

\- Por eso mismo – Se llevó la orilla de su vaso de café a los labios – Después, dejaron de hacerlo. Creo que se debió a la compañía de Kyle.

Stan desvió su mirada para verle y agradecer la ayuda hacia su amigo rubio, pero el pelirrojo se encontraba ladeando la suya hacia una mesa en concreto de manera disimulada. Marsh frunció las cejas, observando como el otro se encontraba sonriéndole a la chica de otra mesa, mandándose miradas casi de coqueteo.

\- Kyle… - Le nombró

Pero no respondió, ahora conocía su silencio durante su charla.

Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

\- Hey, Tweek – Lo mencionó con un tono de voz más alto para llamar la atención del otro - ¿Ya te platiqué de Gary? Es un chico muy agradable, es amable, divertido y hasta me consideraba su mejor amigo.

Pero eso no lucía llamar a Kyle.

\- De hecho, me invitó a una comida con su familia el fin de semana, por eso cerró el restaurante

Finalmente, el pelirrojo entendió.

\- Oh, sí, tenemos muchas cosas en común de hecho... Es más… – Sacó su celular – Creo que le llamaré y diré que estoy disponible para la comida del domingo.

Antes de siquiera poder desbloquearlo – _Pensando seriamente en cambiar el fondo de bloqueo de Wendy por, quizás, una de Kyle…_ \- alguien le bajó el teléfono con una mano. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Kyle y su sonrisa.

\- ¿Has dejado de coquetear con la chica de la mesa? – Cuestionó

\- ¿Vas a llamar a Gary?

\- Te pregunté primero…

El chico suspiró y se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero… Tú dijiste que me esperarías

\- Sí, pero eso no significaba presenciar tus descarados coqueteos y tolerarlos – Desvió la mirada con molestia hacia la calle

\- Oh, vamos, cariño – Rió Kyle de manera insistente picándole el brazo para recibir la atención del pelinegro - ¿Cariño? ¿Estás molesto?... ¿Stanny?

Las mejillas de Stan fueron encendiéndose con los segundos, gracias a los apodos que Kyle le decía para llamar su atención, aun así, no deshacía su molestia, mientras Tweek observaba divertido.

\- ¿Bebé? – Continuó - ¿Mi amor?

Stan finalmente se giró para encararle, cuando una cuarta presencia apareció delante de su mesa distrayéndole de su cometido.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo el desconocido - ¿Stanley Marsh?

La ola de recuerdos apareció frente a sus ojos de manera rápida, incapaz de enfrentarlos y poder tranquilizarse, las consecuencias de cómo terminó su historia en South Park, el mismo chico fornido que le dejó el ojo morado y tiró una muela se presenciaba en el café.

Reconocería los tatuajes donde sea…

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Ven para que te de un abrazo de bienvenida!

Pero él retrocedió, haciéndose más y más hacia la pared, Tweek distinguió al chico y sus tics volvieron mientras Kyle no entendía.

\- Oh, vamos – Rió – No me digas que sigues teniéndome rencor por lo que pasó hace años.

Los recuerdos que tanto le había costado superar, las consecuencias, las peleas de sus padres, sus tesoros olvidados, comenzaban a pesarle.

\- Disculpa – Intervino Kyle levantándose de la mesa - ¿Te conozco?

EL chico miró a Kyle, se carcajeó y desvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro - ¿Y este chico? ¿Es tu guardaespaldas?

Stan se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte y olvidar todos sus traumas de la niñez. El fornido se mantuvo hablando con él, pero era incapaz de prestarle atención, a veces alcanzaba a notar como le llamaba por su nombre, por apodos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Su voz, sólo le alteraba más.

Intentó hacer lo que de Tweek para calmarse, yendo a su lugar feliz… Pero…

\- ¡Kyle!

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Tweek. Alzó la mirada, alertándose cuando se encontró con un Kyle con el labio roto y un fornido riéndose con superioridad.

\- ¿En serio tú eres la tan famosa Bestia de Jersey de la que me contó mi hermana? – Se burló – No durarías nada en el verdadero New Jersey. Sólo mírate, qué rápido te bajé de tu nube

Pasó mucho tiempo escondiéndose, huyendo, superándose… Aceptando la verdad. Entonces, se levantó mientras Kyle se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura del labio. Calló sus miedos y terminó superando solamente uno, era momento de superar el resto.

No iba a huir más, mucho menos, dejar que alguien enfrentara sus peleas.

Cuando el fornido se dio cuenta de la presencia de Stan, rió.

\- Ya decía yo cuando demostrarías esa valentía, Marsh…

Era momento… Regresó todas sus penas, con la intensidad de un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

* * *

\- Eres un idiota… Ese tipo era diez veces más grande que tú. Pudo haberte matado con otro golpe

Stan se quejó mientras el algodón limpiaba la herida de su labio roto, pero se sentía tan liberado.

\- Tienes suerte de que el agente haya llegado – Kyle continuó regañándolo – Y que estuviera de tu parte

\- Ya está mejor…

Stan agradeció los cuidados de la señora Tweak a su labio que trató de manera suave y dulce, mientras el señor Tweak le servía una taza de café.

\- Los dejamos para que te calmes un poco – Le dijo la dueña del café

Tweek salió junto con sus padres del almacén para darles un espacio donde platicar con más comodidad, dejándolos en un silencio eterno.

\- Tú también deberías limpiarte – Le explica señalándole la herida con la mirada

\- He pasado por peores…

Se sienta con él sobre las cajas, ambos, suspirando calmadamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor después de haberlo golpeado? – Preguntó Kyle apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas

\- Sí… - Titubeó – No es como si hubiera borrado los años que toda la gente me hizo pasar, pero… al menos, estoy mejor… Hice lo que no pude años atrás. ¿Y tú? ¿No te duele que se haya burlado de ti?

\- Para nada – Confesó – " _La bestia de Jersey_ " nunca fue un título de importancia para mí. Es mejor si nunca lo mencionan de nuevo

Se quedan en silencio otro poco, el cual, Kyle rompe.

\- Lamento lo de la chica, en serio – Desvía la mirada – Pero estar tanto tiempo tratando a un personaje, es muy difícil volver al original…

\- Lo entiendo, está bien…

Stan le toma de la mano para levantarla y besarle el dorso.

\- ¿Cómo dormiremos hoy? – Desvía la charla – Es mi casa, así que me toca mi habitación

\- No te lo niego. Yo dormiré en el cuarto de Ike

\- O quizás… - Levanta la mirada hacia el techo y luego bajarla de manera lasciva – Debido a que mi habitación es la tuya, podríamos compartirla.

\- Me parece bien…- Ríe – Pero antes, podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, comprar algunas cosas para cenar... Y creo que te gustará echarle un vistazo al sótano…

Por un momento, el dolor en su rostro por el golpe del chico fornido de Jersey, queda a segundo plano al recordar que aún no habían visitado el sótano donde todos los recuerdos de su infancia yacían intactos a lo largo de los años.

Salen del almacén para despedirse de la familia Tweak, agradeciendo la curación de su labio, el tiempo con el trabajador, prometiendo que los verían más a menudo por la ciudad. Se despidieron de Tweek, haciendo planes para desayunar al día siguiente en algún punto de la ciudad o directamente en su casa.

Salen entonces del café, comenzando una marcha por las calles de la tranquila y silenciosa ciudad.

Stan admira el cambio de su pueblo, notando grandes diferencias desde el momento en que la dejó. Hay nuevos negocios que apoyan el mercado local, gente nueva que le saluda con una sonrisa o un simple asentamiento de cabeza, reconoce varios rostros, son viejos amigos de su infancia… Los saluda, casi llorando de lo hermoso que era verlos, y ellos, se disculpan con él por haberse ido sin luchar por su pueblo.

Kyle evita hablar, no quiere romper la burbuja de felicidad de Stan, pero él, lo jala a la conversación presentándolo como su pareja, la única persona que lo hizo volver. Les dice que estará todo el fin de semana y aprovechan para hacer planes y salir junto con Tweek para rememorar viejos recuerdos.

Se despiden, Stan no suelta su mano mientras le platica algunas cosas que pasó con los chicos con los que se acababa de topar, Kyle aprieta su mano, sonriendo a las anécdotas, agradeciendo a la vez, – _Sin decirlo en voz alta_ -, lo halagado que se hallaba por ser parte de las nuevas experiencias del pelinegro que tendría.

Hacen una parada en un negocio donde compran algo para cenar, la señora que les cobra, reconoce a Stan pues su familia siempre solía comprar allí, él agradece los productos que le regala como regalo de bienvenida a la ciudad y regresan a la marcha.

Continúan, Stan le platica de los lugares por donde solía sacar a pasear a Sparky, el parque donde jugaban hasta dos horas, la tienda donde le compró todas sus cosas como su tan característico pañuelo rosado que llevaba en lugar de un collar…

No muy lejos, se encuentran un par de niños que llevaban una caja de cartón con pesadez.

Ambos reconocen a Kyle como el hijo del abogado, el que arreglaba desastres de su padre, y le piden su ayuda para sostener a caja mientras ambos entraban a la tienda de mascotas, Kyle accede y los chicos prometen no tardarse. Algo en su interior se remueve y Stan abre la tapa, maravillado de encontrarse con cuatro cachorros de raza Border Collie.

No evita enternecerse de las miradas que observaban ambos por igual. Stan entonces lleva su mano hasta la cabeza de uno, quien inmediatamente le lame la mano.

Los niños entonces regresan con tres collares pequeños y explican que son los hijos que tuvo la mascota del niño más grande y que son preparados para ir a un nuevo hogar.

\- Pero solamente compraron 3 collares – Dice Kyle observando cómo se los ponían

\- Uno se quedará en la tienda – Dice el niño más bajo de los dos con tristeza

Kyle les devuelve la caja y ellos están dispuestos a irse para dejar al resto de cachorros y luego volver a la tienda para dejar el último. Stan los ve marcharse, observando como los niños les relataban a los cachorros, las amorosas familias que tendrían desde esa noche… Y se muerde el labio inferior.

\- ¿Stan? – Le pregunta Kyle

Y sus pies andan por inercia hacia los chicos dejando a Kyle sorprendido de tan repentina actitud que no duda en seguirle.

\- Hey, niños – Los llama

Los pequeños se giran, confundidos a su llamado del "señor" de cabello negro.

\- Yo… Quiero adoptar a uno

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _\- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Los gatos son muy huraños y aburridos!_

 _Shelly intentaba alcanzar el pie de su hermano para jalarlo mientras éste iba sobre los hombros de su padre, en un pobre esfuerzo por callarlo y lograr cambiar de opinión a su madre. Sharon había accedido a comprarles una mascota si es que ambos lograban terminar el año escolar con notas arriba de la A, por lo que ambos alcanzaron en casi todas sus materias, un A+._

 _Esa tarde, la familia junta iba hasta una tienda de mascotas a escoger al siguiente miembro de la familia Marsh, sin embargo, Shelly los había convencido que el perfecto sería un gato, mientras Stan hacía lo posible por convencerlos de lo contrario._

 _\- Pero los perros son muy ruidosos – Decía Shelly – Y juguetones. ¡Romperán muchas cosas!_

 _\- ¡Cállate, ogro!_

 _\- Ya veremos llegando allá_

 _Con sus seis años, Stan entendía todo a la perfección y sabía que su hermana terminaría ganando. A una calle de la tienda de mascotas, bajó de los hombros de Randy para ir a pie mientras los adultos platicaban sobre cómo acomodar los gastos para la futura mascota, a la vez que Shelly hablaba de las maravillas de los gatos._

 _Rendido, Stan se quedó fuera de la tienda, sentado en la banqueta. No le daba miedo, la ciudad era segura para su edad._

 _Suspiró con tristeza, él añoraba con un perro con el cual crecer…_

 _Alzó la mirada hacia la calle contraria, encontrando a un señor sentado en la acera, con una caja a su lado. Estaba extrañado, pues nunca había visto al desconocido, así que se levantó, yendo hacia él con precaución. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, pero con seguridad, se encontró con un cachorro del cual no conocía la raza, pero era de un bonito color café._

 _Desvió su mirada al señor, pero éste no le prestaba atención._

 _\- ¿Es suyo? – Le preguntó_

 _Pero el desconocido negó._

 _Llevó su mano a la cabeza del perro, quien inmediatamente la levantó para ser acariciado. Stan notó el gesto, tomando más confianza para acariciarlo._

 _¿Quién lo había abandonado? No sabía, pero estaba solo…_

 _\- ¡Stan! – Le gritó Randy con molestia dirigiéndose hacia él - ¿Qué te hemos dicho de alejarte así?_

 _\- ¡Papá! – Lo mencionó emocionado sacando al perro de la caja - ¡¿Podemos quedárnoslo?!_

 _Pero el hombre del bigote negó cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Shelly ya escogió_

 _\- Pero… está solo… - Lo cargó en sus brazos - ¡Por favor! ¡Prometo cuidarlo! ¡Seré un buen dueño! Buscaré un trabajo para poder darle de comer, lo sacaré a pasear, le haré siempre el aseo, yo pagaré todo lo que rompa. ¡Por favor!_

 _Randy suspiró cuando el cachorro inmediatamente le lamió la barbilla al pequeño Stan, quien sonrió acariciándole la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo llamarás?_

 _\- Siempre me gustó el nombre de Sparky_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

\- ¿Y lo llamarás Sparky también?

Stanley rió, acariciando el lomo negro del Border Collie, para luego, entregarlo a Kyle y buscar algo en la guantera del auto.

\- Aún lo estoy pensando, soy abierto a nombres

Regresó al exterior, mostrando un pañuelo rosado en su mano derecha. Sujetó la cabeza adormilada del can y le ató el pañuelo en su cuello, ambos rieron al ver que le quedaba ligeramente grande, por lo que optó por quitárselo.

\- Siempre lo traía conmigo, era lo único que me quedaba de Sparky – Explicó Stan guardado el pañuelo – Me motivaba a terminar la carrera.

Le acarició la cabeza con el dedo índice y lo cargó en sus brazos nuevamente para que Kyle abriera la puerta de la casa una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? En el edificio no permiten mascotas

\- Ky… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- El que quieras…

* * *

\- ¡Mi juego de _Guitar Hero_!

Stan besó la portada del juego, dejándolo en el suelo mientras seguía buscando en las cajas todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, Kyle volvió, cargando en sus brazos al nuevo miembro de la familia que aún carecía de nombre, lo dejó en el suelo para que explorara, mientras se sentaba a lado de Stan.

\- Cuando compré el juego, me dieron dos controles… - Los señaló - ¿Qué dices? ¿Una partida? Podemos ver a cuánto llegamos

\- Está bien

Kyle jaló y abrió más cajas para que Stan pudiera ver su contenido con más facilidad, teniendo un fuerte golpe de emociones con cada cosa que sacaba y recordaba en qué momento pasó o se encontró.

¡La carta para su maestra Ellen de primaria! Quién sabe qué fue de ella... Un día, simplemente se marchó. También sus Chinpokomon y su obsesión, sus videojuegos… las cosas de Sparky. Lloraría una vez más de no ser, porque se había desahogado.

Esa mañana.

Su estómago rugió, haciendo reír a Kyle. El pelirrojo se fue para hacer la cena mientras el pequeño Collie lo seguía, chillando por no poder seguirlo escaleras arriba, Stan dejó las cajas, enviándole un mensaje a sus padres diciéndoles dónde se hallaba, con quién y qué encontró. Sus padres respondieron con:

"¡Iremos a verte el domingo!"

Subió las escaleras llevándose al Collie con él, dejándolo en el suelo inmediatamente al estar fuera del sótano; Cerró la puerta y sonrió para dirigirse a la cocina junto con Kyle.

* * *

Bostezó, recibiendo un vaso de café caliente de las manos de su pareja, Tweek le cambió de canal al televisor del local al de la escuela argumentando que desde que salía con Craig, había pagado para tenerlo y saber qué sucedía en su universidad.

Se sintonizaba en el momento, el partido de la universidad contra lo de Virginia… Y estaban viendo lo mal que les iba.

Acabó la primera mitad, y Stan se rió.

\- Eso tiene el entrenador por echarme – Se burló

\- Pero tú jugaste mal – Dijo Kyle – Te echó por mal jugador

Su ánimo decayó.

\- De todas formas, solamente un milagro les salva

El canal los envía a comerciales e inmediatamente, Stan recibe una llamada proveniente de Kenny McCormick, decide no contestar para hacerle sufrir, y finalmente, su celular deja de sonar. Vuelve a vibrar, pero esta vez, Kyle responde.

 _"¡Kyle!"_ – Dice su nombre con llanto fingido

\- Se lo diré…

Stan desvía la mirada con ofensa, negándose a responder.

\- Oh, vamos… Yo sé que quieres jugar – Le estiró el móvil - ¿No es lo que te falta para comenzar una nueva vida?

Pero negó.

\- Stanny…

\- ¡Bien!

Le arrebató su celular, respondiendo la llamada de Kenny con el tono lastimero de voz con el que lo llamó, saliendo del local de café de los Tweak. Kyle sonrió por su buena acción, mirando el televisor donde anunciaba un próximo torneo de baloncesto, el cual, no participaría por simple gusto.

Después de un rato, Stan volvió.

\- ¿Estarás contento? – Suspiró frustrado

\- ¿Te irás? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

\- Sí… - Se sentó una vez más a su lado – El partido es amistoso, así que el lunes me quieren en Virginia…

\- ¿Y qué te molesta?

\- Mis padres vendrán el domingo…

\- Yo puedo recibirlos – Tweek se ofreció – Les agradará ver rostros conocidos

\- Y, vienen a ver la casa, ¿No? – Kyle cuestionó – No estaría mal charlar con los suegros y… disculparme por lo que mi gente les hizo

\- No será necesario hacerlo, ellos entenderán – Sonrió

El fin de semana transcurrió de manera normal, pasó los días junto con Tweek y sus viejos amigos, con Kyle en su casa pensando en un nombre para el Collie, esperando la llegada de los padres de Kyle... Despidiéndose de ellos el sábado en la noche pues esa fecha, viajaría a Virginia para jugar en el equipo como Kenny se lo pidió, esperando a que sus propios padres les gustara la visita al viejo South Park como a él le gustó.

En la estación de autobús, Stan le dio las llaves de su auto a Kyle y éste las recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Cuida a mi bebé, es lo más preciado que tengo

\- Lo tendré en mente

Se anunció la llamada para la salida a Virginia y él se colocó su mochila en la espalda con algunas cosas que Wendy había accedido a mandarle por paquetería, se acercó a Kyle y le sonrió.

\- Creo que las cosas irán mejor ahora - Se escuchó positivo - A veces, olvido que eres de New Jersey... Y todo lo que me hiciste pasar

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y negó.

\- Para nada...

Besó sus labios, y Kyle correspondió, en un suave momento que ambos disfrutaron.

\- Traeré la copa de este año

\- La escuela lo espera... Sabemos que lo harás

Stan se despidió con la mano para entrar a la sala de su salida, para luego perderle de vista no sin antes, sonreír del enorme cambio que se había llevado en en su vida. Estaba mejor, estaría mejor... Un nuevo camino daba comienzo. Llevaría la copa a la universidad una vez más, regresaría a South Park donde pondría una clínica veterinaria a lado de su nuevo amigo canino, quizás también, con sus padres como apoyo y sabía... Que Kyle estaría con él.

Le emocionaba el futuro que venía.

* * *

 _ **Como dije, un nuevo extra. Quería aclarar unas cosas antes de finalizar todo este remedo bello de palabras. Al nuevo que escribo (Y ya subí), le daré más profundidad y momento a cada personaje. Una vez más, agradezco haber leído, fue un momento hermoso para inclusionarme de nuevo en este bello fandom al que abandoné por mucho tiempo.  
Sin más qué decir, más que estar agradecida eternamente con ustedes... Me despido. Los jamón *Corazón***_


End file.
